The story of the Dragonborn and the Hunter
by Adonato and Lilina
Summary: An Imperial named Adonato meets with the Dragonborn, Lilina, in the world of Skyrim. In a world of perils, will secrets and past mistakes be their undoing? Will they even survive? What are their secrets, you may ask? I'm not gonna tell you, read the f***ing story. (All swear words beyond this point will be uncensored. Will contain spoilers from the main story and DLCs.)
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1***

 _*The Imperial Adonato approaches the Dragonborn, Lilina the high-elf, next to the market stalls of Solitude; bathed in the glow of the dusk sun. She stands a solid foot above him, being himself 5'8", she was a very imposing figure, along with her companion Lydia at about 6'5". Lilina having a single war axe on her right waist, Lydia with a bow and quiver on her back, a shield on her left hand and a sword in a sheath on her left, all of which Adonato assume are the famed Dragonbone, and Adonato equipped with a Daedric bow and arrows mounted on his back and twin daggers, one on his belt on his left and the other half-way up his ribs. Both women are clad in heavy armour constructed with dragon bones and scales, while Adonato himself in simple cotton pants and shirt, soft soled boots, leather gloves, and a cloak, an irregular pattern printed on it in deep, earthy colours. Lydia is the typical Nord, dark hair and broad; Lilina is an irregular looking high elf, broader than normal, with light blond hair cut short to her jaw line. Adonato was also fairly typical, dark skin and hair, cut short and even, above the ears and collar. Adonato walks up to Lilina, standing about a metre away as to not have to look up too far*_

 **Adonato** : "Hello, Lilina is it?"

 **Lilina** : "Yes, what is it?"

 **Adonato** : "My name is Adonato, I've heard that you take commissions, for forging weapons."

 **Lilina** : "That's correct, I'm the best blacksmith in Skyrim."

 **Adonato** : "As I've heard, now I understand that you can make weapons better than daedric."

 **Lilina** : "Then you've heard correctly."

 **Adonato** : "May I see one?"

 _*Lilina draws her axe and shows Adonato*_

 **Lilina** : "This is a Dragonbone axe and Lydia has a Dragonbone bow and sword, Lydia show him."

 _*Lydia shows Adonato*_

 **Adonato** : "May I hold the bow?"

 _*Lilina gestures to Lydia to let him hold it, she hands it over*_

 **Lilina** : "Made from pure dragon bones and scales."

 _*Draws the bow and lets it off slowly, handing it back*_

 **Adonato** : "Looks good."

 **Lilina** : "Of course it is, I made it." _*emitting a joyful laugh*_ "So you want a bow then?"

 **Adonato** : "A bow and two daggers, as good as you can make them."

 **Lilina** : "Lydia writes that down for me." _*Lydia whips out some paper and scribbles it down*_ "I'll have to get materials for them, would you like some Dragonbone arrows with the bow?"

 **Adonato** : _*After pondering the question for a short time, Adonato replies*_ "Yes please."

 **Lilina** : "Alright, I'll send you a letter when they are done."

 **Adonato** : "What's the price looking like?"

 **Lilina** : "Well a dragon isn't easy to kill and it is quite dangerous."

 **Adonato** : "I am aware."

 _*Lilina thinks for a moment*_

 **Lilina** : "30 000 septims."

 _*Adonato considers*_

 **Adonato** : "Well would I be able to pay half now, half on completion?"

 **Lilina** : "That sounds reasonable, deal."

 _*Lilina holding out her hand, Adonato pulls out his coin purse, counting 15 000 septims into Lilina's hand.*_

 **Lilina** : "Pleasure doing business with you"

 **Adonato** : "You can send the letter to the Jarl of Falkreath; he'll get it to me"

 **Lilina** : "Why the Jarl?"

 **Adonato** : "We know each other fairly well."

 **Lilina** : "Alright then, come on Lydia I need a drink, let's go to the inn"

 _*Lydia finishes writing and follows Lilina close-by towards the Winking Skeever while Adonato walks towards the Solitude Blacksmith*_

 _*After Adonato waits for 30 minutes until nightfall, he makes his way down to between the inn and the alchemy store next door. Staying out of the light Adonato makes his way to a window with a clear view of Lilina and Lydia, liberally drinking Honey-mead. Adonato sees two people walking towards him, he walked forward to meet them for only the second time as a resounding sound emitted from the inn as a verse of 'Ragnar the Red' starts*_

 **Female cultist** : "Have you met her?"

 **Adonato** : "Yes, I met Lilina."

 **Male cultist** : "Did you see the ring?"

 **Adonato** : "Yes, I take it you want me to steal it?"

 **Male cultist** : "It's a source of power, we would like you to… liberate it"

 **Adonato** : "So yes, how much you going to pay?"

 _*The cultists converse between themselves*_

 **Female cultist** : "20 000 septims, can we trust you to get the job done?"

 **Adonato** : "Yes."

 _*Lilina and Lydia leave the inn, banging open the door, still singing 'Ragnar the Red'*_

 **Both cultists** : "Do not disappoint us."

 _*In unison, the cultists turn and walk towards the gates. Adonato enters the inn, buying a round of drinks and conversing with patrons of the inn about the two unruly women who had left not long before. He subsequently dropped 10 septims onto the counter and went to sleep. Meanwhile,_ _Lilina strode back to her residence, the Proudspire Manor, with Lydia close in tow. They entered with a resounding boom of the door crashing against the inside wall. A faint yell "Go to sleep!" could be heard as the door slammed shut. Lydia collapsing onto the floor while Lilina managed to make it to her sleeping quarters, collapsing onto the bed with a crack as part of the bed snapped under the weight of the armour-clad warrior*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

 _*Adonato hunts in the grounds outside of Whiterun, hunting the deer the area is famed for. He draws his Daedric bow, aims his shot, and releases the arrow within a matter of seconds, causing the deer to topple over. Adonato approaches it drawing his dagger, the sound of Daedric dagger against leather was drowned out by the roar of a dragon barely 500 metres away. Crouching in a watercourse for cover, Adonato makes his way closer, remembering the rumours he heard the day before of the Dragonborn hunting down a dragon in the area. Now 75 metres away he saw Lilina and Lydia fighting the dragon, who was breathing fire with little effect*_

 **Lilina** : "Take that you fiend!" _*Lilina screaming at the dragon*_

 _*Adonato sneaks to within 25 metres and standing walking closer, Lilina pulling her one-handed axe from the now limp creature's skull*_

 **Lilina** : "Come on Lydia let's get the dragon's bones and scales."

 **Adonato** : "I take it that's my commission."

 _*Turning to Adonato, weapons now raised, Lilina recognised the imperial man with Daedric weaponry, relaxing*_

 **Lilina** : "Ah, Adonato! Yes this kind beast has generously offed to help us out."

 **Adonato** : "How nice of it."

 **Lilina** : "After defeating Alduin, these ones aren't too difficult."

 **Adonato** : "But I could never imagine it getting easy."

 **Lilina** : "Anyway, I'd better get this back home so I can start working on your bow, arrows and daggers see you soon Adonato."

 **Adonato** : "See you soon."

 _*Lilina and Lydia turn and mount Shadowmere, riding to Solitude, returning to his still fresh kill, Adonato field dresses it and takes the meat and hide to Whiterun to sell*_

 _*3 days after the events outside of Whiterun, Adonato travels to Falkreath from his house, the Lakeview Manor, intent to see if any letters have arrived for him"_

 **Adonato** : "Hello Jarl, how are you?"

 **Jarl** : "I am well Adonato, yourself?"

 **Adonato** : "Pretty well thank you, has there been any letters?"

 **Jarl** : "Yes actually, here."

 _*The steward hands Adonato the letter*_

 **Adonato** : "Thank you" _*he opens the letter, the letter reads*_ 'They are ready, come to Proudspire Manor in Solitude to pick them up. Signed by Lilina.'

 **Adonato** : "Well looks like I'm going to solitude."

 _*Adonato places the letter in his pocket and turns towards the exit*_

 **Jarl** : "Fair well Adonato."

 **Adonato** : "See you in a few days' time Jarl."

 _*Adonato leaves, walking to the stables waving goodbye to the guards as he mounted his horse and started trotting along, past a group of hunters who are carrying a fresh kill towards Falkreath, presumably to sell it to the traders. Once reaching open ground, Adonato sped up the horse to a slow gallop, veering around giants and their mammoths*_

 _*Adonato knocks on the door to Lilina's manor, sending the sound of wood against the knuckle emanating throughout the surroundings, a Nord wearing iron armour opens the door slightly, sword point raised ready for any sort of threat*_

 **Jordis** : "Who are you?"

 **Adonato** : "A client, who are you?"

 **Jordis** : "I'm one of Lilina's Housecarls, come in, I'll tell her you're here."

 _*Opening the door fully to admit Adonato, Jordis walks away to inform Lilina of Adonato's arrival. Adonato walks in scanning the room from left to right, up and down, shelves on the immediate left, let candles sitting atop, a balcony high above, overlooking the room, beneath that is an archway to more of the house, a little further right about three metres away was a table with two chairs, another archway behind it. The only oddity being a bag resting on the table, with an all too familiar red colour smeared on it, the smell of blood lingering in the room*_

 **Adonato** : "Odd."

 _*Lilina walks in with Adonato's weapons wrapped in a thin linen cloth*_

 **Lilina** : "Well hello Adonato, how are you?"

 **Adonato** : "Just fine thank you, yourself?"

 **Lilina** : "I've been well; I hope these are up to your standards"

 _*Lilina sets the weapons down onto the ground, unfolding the wrapping, Adonato picks up the bow, testing its draw, then the daggers, feeling the edge and balance, followed by the arrows, testing the balance and the points of the tips*_

 **Adonato** : "Very nice."

 **Lilina** : "I'm glad you like them, so you got the rest of my money?"

 **Adonato** : "Here you go."

 _*Adonato reaches into the pouch, pulling out a coin pouch, passing it to Lilina who then throws it to Lydia dismissively*_

 **Lilina** : "Can you please count them?"

 _*Lydia somewhat indifferently walks to the shelves nearby and starts counting them*_

 **Lilina** : "Thank you for commissioning them, gives me something to do."

 **Adonato** : "No worries, what's with the meat?"

 **Lilina** : "Oh that? Um I just bought them to cook up for dinner; you can never have too much meat"

 _*Lilina looks around to Lydia, hoping to have some sort of confirmation, Adonato noticing the movement, lets out a hearty laugh*_

 **Adonato** : "Haha me neither."

 **Lilina** : "Yeah."

 _*They both laugh loudly*_

 **Adonato** : "Well I'll make my leave."

 **Lilina** : "Alright well enjoy the weapons."

 **Adonato** : "I will thanks."

 _*Lilina turns to Jordis and says dismissively*_

 **Lilina** : "Jordis will you run me a bath please, I'm filthy."

 _*Jordis nods and goes off towards the ascending stairs. Lilina turning back to Adonato who seems to have a lot on his mind*_

 **Lilina** : "Still have stale blood on me from the dragon."

 **Adonato** : "Fair enough, well I'll be off."

 _*Adonato turns to leave, walking quickly towards the door*_

 **Lilina** : "Bye Adonato."

 _*Lilina closes the door as Adonato can hear her yell 'is it ready yet?!' from inside as Adonato walks up the street continuously looking to the left, then after a short pause he turns and walks to a house, entering the door, glancing to the symbol next to the door, a circle with a square inside, multiple lines across the square*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

 _* Adonato entered the Fence's house, walking in he goes to the chest across the room. Adonato puts on his Nightingale equipment leaving the belted tunic, boots, trousers, and Daedric and Dragonbone weapons in the chest. Adonato exits through the window of the house, sneaking over to Lilina's house. Seeing Lilina striding to the bathroom naked across from her bedroom, Adonato crouches down and slides opens the window to Lilina's bedroom. Lilina can be heard singing 'The Dragonborn comes' as Adonato sneaks over to Lilina's clothes, he grabs the ring and turns to leave. Lilina, as if being told the situation by an otherworldly force, stops singing and gets out of the bath. Adonato jumps out the window, Lilina catching a glimpse of the Nightingale cloak, running to the window*_

 **Lilina** : "Stop! Thief!"

 _*Still naked Lilina runs to the window, Adonato runs down a nearby alley, making his way back to get his gear, throwing the Nightingale armour into a rucksack, redressing into the normal clothes, putting on the quiver with Dragonbone arrows in it, placing the daggers in the usual spots, one on the left hip and one halfway up the left ribs, grabbing the bow. Lydia and Jordis runs up to meet with Lilina, they have their weapons drawn ready for action*_

 **Jordis:** "What's wrong?"

 **Lilina:** "I've been robbed…I need to go to a Stormcloak meeting."

 _*Lilina gets dressed and reluctantly leaving towards the entrance of Solitude, Adonato sells his Daedric weaponry to the Solitude blacksmith, mounting his horse at the entrance, heading to the Stormcloak meeting, taking the long route to the stormcloak meeting*_

 _*Four days later Lilina arrives at Windhelm for the Stormcloak meeting in the great hall, after the general niceties from Ulfric and the other Stormcloak officers, the meeting was set to begin*_

 **Ulfric:** "Is everyone here?"

 **Lilina:** "Yes, I believe so."

 **Galmar Stone-fist:** "I believe most people are present."

 **Ulfric:** "Let's get this meeting underway then"

 _*Adonato stumbles in through the large doors into the main hall, breathing heavily, knapsack swung over his shoulder and keeled over with his hands on his knees.*_

 **Ulfric:** "Ah Adonato, where have you been?"

 **Adonato:** "Damn bears, never make things easy."

 **Ulfric:** "Ah that's no good, well come in, sit down."

 _*Ulfric gestured Adonato to take a seat, who then stands up straight letting his knapsack fall to the ground, it flies open and a Nightingale glove flies out onto the ground, all members present notice, however only one recognises the unique patterns*_

 **Lilina** : "The thieves clothing? You!"

 _*An enraged Lilina draws her axe, lunging forward, swinging for Adonato's head, who just in time drops to the ground, as he does this Adonato punches Lilina in the gut, causing her to falter and gasp for air as Adonato rolls away.*_

 **Lilina:** "Give it back you thief!"

 _*Lilina, stepping forward with her left foot, swings the axe from left to right, Adonato draws both daggers and crosses them, catching Lilina's axe between them who then struggles*_

 **Lilina:** "How dare you steal from me?! After I made you those daggers?!"

 _*Lydia sneaks up behind Adonato, swinging from her left to the right with her sword, Adonato drops to the ground causing Lilina's axe to get caught against Lydia's sword. Adonato then dives away, standing next to the window*_

 **Adonato:** "I was hired by people, planning on making a good price, but now they've up and left, I was supposed to meet them but they weren't there."

 _*Adonato pulls the ring out of his pocket and throws it to Lilina's feet*_

 **Adonato:** "It's not like I enjoy these things, but I need to live so I can do my job."

 **Lilina:** "You should never cross the Dragonborn."

 **Adonato:** "Well it's not like anything came out of it, nobody wanted it, something about a curse."

 _*Lilina stands in silence as dread fills her face*_

 **Adonato:** "You going to stop?"

 **Lilina:** "Yes, It's a curse I put in it…whoever tries to wear it will burn."

 **Adonato:** "Wow."

 **Lilina:** "What?"

 **Adonato:** "Good thing I didn't put it on."

 _*Lilina looks at the position of the sun and recalls the day*_

 **Lilina:** "Yes it is… I need to go."

 _*Lilina turns towards the door and rushes out, Lydia close in tow*_

 **Adonato:** "Huh, what was that about?"

 **Ulfric:** "I don't know, but let us start with the meeting."

 _*Adonato collects his bag and sits down, every few moments glancing at the door*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

 _*Lilina walks; the familiar cobbles of Dragonsbridge underneath, Lydia several paces behind, Shadowmere plodding between them. It had been two days since the incident with Adonato; it was chewing away at Lilina. On the night they spent in that inn Lilina slept poorly, worse than usual anyway. Questions rung through her mind; why would he do this? Was he hired by someone? Who is he anyway? As Lilina stares into the distance, Lydia is growing more worried*_

 **Lydia** : "Are you alright my Thane?"

 **Lilina** : "I'm fine, they can't know my secret or they'll execute me on the spot."

 **Lydia** : "I'm sure they wouldn't, you're a hero, and plus, as if they could."

 **Lilina** : "You're the only person I can trust."

 _*A deep horn blows a long singular note, bandits blocking both exits of the bridge, coming out from behind the buildings of the Dragonsbridge village, from the other they file out of the foliage, from behind a building a chained and gagged Drauger is being pushed along, thirteen bandits, five on each side walking forwards with bows, nocking arrows and drawing them and taking aim, two struggling to restrain the Drauger, while another behind them is the obvious leader, a sword at his waist. Lilina and Lydia turn outwards, drawing their weapons, the Drauger is brought to the front, the cloth being removed from its mouth and head pointed to the occupants of the bridge*_

 **Lilina** : "Well, fuck."

 **Drauger** : "ZUN HAAL VIIK!"

 _*Lilina and Lydia drops their weapons down to the water, their eyes following the armaments as they float down the river. A resounding voice echoes through the valley; "Release!" In an instant all arrows are sent flying: two hit Lilina while the others miss one hitting Lydia as four get stuck in her shield, Lilina and Lydia collapsing from the paralysis. Shadowmere rears up running towards the bandits while jumping over Lilina, a huge fourteenth bandit turns the corner around the pillar of the bridge, using the momentum to hit Shadowmere on the shoulder with a steel war hammer, sending him off the bridge down to the rocks below. The apparent leader walks forward behind the bandits, shouting orders but being overpowered by the Drauger, pulling his leg up he kicks it over the edge of the bridge, it falling and breaking its neck on a particularly pointy rock, exclaiming "Shut up!" While he grabs a mace from a nearby bandit, walking over to Lilina*_

 **Bandit leader** : "Well hello, and goodnight"

 _*He then raises the mace, slamming it down onto her head, knocking her out, he then repeats the action with Lydia*_

 **Bandit leader** : "Take them to the fort!"

 _*The leader turns and passes the mace back to the bandit, then the big bandit picks up Lydia, two others picking Lilina up, taking them to a cart and throwing them into the back, the driver starts the horses moving forward towards Fort Hraggstad*_

 _*Lilina and Lydia awake shackled to opposing wall, taking in the room, to Lilina's right is a bloody table, as well as a torture device, slightly further to the left there's the open door, a guard can be seen on the other side, and then looking around her eyes fall on a still unconscious Lydia, and then to a burning cauldron mostly behind an extremely empty set of shelves, the Bandit leader walks into the room, slamming the door behind him, the loud noise awaking Lydia*_

 **Bandit leader** : "Awake, are you?"

 **Lilina** : "Wh…what…happened? Where are we?"

 _*Lilina speaks with considerable effort, bringing her eyes up to meet his*_

 **Bandit leader** : "Your temporary home, don't worry, I hear Imperial jails are much, roomier."

 **Lilina** : "What are you talking…about?"

 **Bandit leader** : "We are going to hand you over to the Empire; they've been looking for you for a long time."

 **Lilina** : "When I…get out of this…you'll be dead!"

 **Bandit leader** : "You won't get out of this; you need to learn that your actions have consequences."

 **Lilina** : "You…won't…get away with this."

 _*Lilina takes a deep breath in for a shout, the Leader pulls out a bottle and throws the liquid into her mouth, paralysing her tongue*_

 **Bandit leader** : "Don't be like that, you're the one who causes death and destruction in this world."

 **Lydia** : "She…protects…us."

 **Bandit leader** : "From what?! From dragons?! They still terrorise towns! From bandits?! Still plenty of those! From death? She causes more than she stops, if it weren't for her my daughter would still be alive, this bitch is the only reason the Stormcloaks attacked, killing dozens of innocents!"

 **Lydia** : "She's trying her best to rid Skyrim of evil…I'm sure she didn't mean to kill your daughter."

 **Bandit leader** : "She was 3! She barely discovering the world when a boulder was catapulted into my home, she was trapped beneath it, my poor little Anina"

 _*Tears begin streaming down his face, he stutters a little but takes a deep breath*_

 **Bandit leader** : "All because we lived in a hold loyal to the Empire, I'm a Nord too, my name is Alik, the only reason I didn't join you Stormcloaks was because I had a daughter in Whiterun to look after, I trained the guards which helped defend against invaders, whether Nords or not. Many good men died defending that town, none of them would have if you didn't get involved! This isn't a game! People matter, but I'm sure other's lives mean nothing to you"

 _*Alik turns, walking away, opening the door and slamming it behind him as he leaves, tears start to well up in Lilina's eyes*_

 **Lydia** : "It wasn't your fault Lilina."

 _*1 hour later, the feeling returns to Lilina's mouth*_

 **Lilina** : "I'm not a hero Lydia; I'm a murderer, a cold blooded murderer!"

 **Lydia** : "You're a hero, you killed Alduin."

 **Lilina** : "I killed a child, how can I live with myself?"

 **Adonato** : "You move on."

 _*They both raise their heads to see Adonato crouched on top of the bookshelf*_

 **Lilina** : "How'd you get in here?"

 **Adonato** : "I walked."

 _*Adonato hops off the bookshelf, pulling out a lock pick, undoing both of the women's wall shackles, pulling a bag off his back, passing Lilina her axe and Lydia her sword, Lilina notices Adonato is clad in the Nightingale amour*_

 **Lilina** : "I didn't need your help."

 **Adonato** : "Looks like you did."

 _*Footsteps are heard outside the door, Adonato nocks an arrow and points it at the door, counting*_

 **Adonato** : "1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

 _*He then releasing the arrow, it flies across the room, breaking through the door and into the man on the other side, Adonato runs to the door, opening it and catching the bandit before he falls, laying him down gently. Adonato puts away his bow and draws his daggers, Lilina and Lydia sneak up behind him, Lilina whispering*_

 **Lilina** : "How we getting out of here then smart guy?"

 **Adonato** : "We walk."

 _*Sneaking to the door, Adonato pries it open with one of the daggers, sliding through. After five minutes pass the girls wander what has come of Adonato*_

 **Lilina** : "What's he doing?"

 **Lydia** : "Maybe he walked out."

 _*Adonato comes through the door and gestures for the girls to follow him into the room and they make their way across the room, around them are several dead bodies, all with their throats slit, with awe Lilina whispers to Adonato*_

 **Lilina** : "Shit Adonato."

 **Adonato** : "What?"

 **Lilina** : "You killed all these people?"

 **Adonato** : "Had to, they're all hired thugs, simple bandits that would never stop this line of work, I mean they have now, but you get my point"

 **Lilina** : "Alright let's just get out of here."

 _*They go out the door into the courtyard, sticking close to the wall, sneaking to a horse nearby, another is behind a few shrubs nearby, Lilina and Lydia get onto the horse*_

 **Adonato** : "Ride it back to Solitude, I'll take care of things here"

 **Lilina** : "Hey Adonato?"

 **Adonato** : "Yeah?"

 **Lilina** : "Thank you."

 _*They ride off down the mountain towards Solitude, the phenomenally large bandit runs from the gates and charges at Adonato, swinging the giant Warhammer at Adonato horizontally. Adonato dives away just in time, the girls turn back around ride towards Adonato, they jump off, standing behind him, Adonato pulls out his bow drawing, aiming, and releasing 5 arrows in as many seconds, all landing dead centre of the big guys chest, Lilina thrusts the axe into his gut, as he keels over Lydia plunges the sword downwards into the man's back. The same horn from earlier can be heard*_

 **Adonato** : "Damn it, on the horse!"

 _*Adonato runs to the clearing a bit away with the second horse, all three get on their respective horses*_

 **Lilina** : "Come on!"

 _*They ride down the mountain, galloping. At the bottom of the mountain they slow to a trot. As they ride over Dragonsbridge Lilina spits on it. They bring the horses to a halt near Solitude stables where they dismount. Adonato tosses the horse handler a small purse of gold, exchanging nods*_

 **Lilina** : "Thanks for the help Adonato."

 **Adonato** : "No worries."

 _*He pulls out Lydia's bow, shield and arrows from behind some hay and pass it to her*_

 **Adonato** : "Sorry, I couldn't sneak these in."

 **Lydia** : "Thanks, and it's alright."

 **Adonato** : "Welcome, you should be fine from here, now I'm going to the inn."

 **Lilina** : "We need to head home; I've got things to do."

*They all walk towards Solitude; Adonato goes to the Winking Skeever, sitting at the bar ordering a drink of mead, tossing a gold piece to the bard who starts a rendition of 'the Dragonborn comes. Lilina and Lydia walk to Proudspire Manor, picking up the bag of meat from the table, walking outside. Lilina and Lydia walk through back streets until they arrive at the gates*

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5***

 _*After a few rounds, Adonato starts feeling his lack of sobriety. Some subconscious instinct tells him to look outside; he turns and, through the window, sees Lilina and Lydia walking past the inn. He watches them curiously, sneaking outside as he can just hear their conversation*_

 **Lilina** : "Come on Lydia she's hungry."

 _*Adonato thinks to himself "What in Oblivion?" as they walk outside the gates. He shadows the girls and follows them as they turn the corner around the road, and then hides when they look around, then continues to follow them climbing up the mountain. Adonato keeps his distance as to not be heard, while still being able to hear their conversation*_

 **Lydia** : "I've got a bad feeling about this, what if she attacks me again?"

 **Lilina** : "If you keep your distance she won't hurt you."

 _*Adonato follows closely as; they arrive at Shadowgreen Cavern, Adonato sneaks in and takes in the vibrant sight, very lush and green, a tall stone pillar with a tree atop connecting to an opening in the wall with a bridge, presumably a system of tunnels. Seeing Lilina and Lydia only a hundred metres away he hides behind a dead elk, ignoring the foul smell, sitting just high enough to see through the antlers*_

 **Lilina** : "Why don't you have a swim and I'll feed her?"

 **Lydia** : "Oh thank the Gods, yes!"

 _*Adonato observes as Lilina walks up to the mountain and Lydia goes for a swim in the pond, looking away as she starts taking off her armour. Lilina reaches the bottom of the mountain and there is a small roar, as Lilina laughs from happiness, Adonato ducks further behind the elk*_

 **Adonato** : "What the?"

 **Lilina** : "Are you hungry baby?"

 _*A strange chattering sound emits from the top of the pillar*_

 **Lilina** : "Come down sweetie, I've got some yummy Horker meat"

 _*A creature swoops down quickly, at first Adonato doesn't see properly, but then as he realises what it is his eyes widen. A wolf sized dragon with 4 legs trots up to her and carefully takes the meat out of her hands*_

 **Lilina** : "There's a good girl Kolderiiv, how have you been baby girl?"

 _*Lilina scratches under her jaw, she purrs. Kolderiiv turns its head to the side, sticking its tongue just out of its mouth*_

 **Adonato** : "I think there was some skooma in that mead."

 _*Adonato not realising he spoke aloud is surprised when Kolderiiv sharply turns her head towards him behind the elk and growls. Adonato lays down stiffly, as the dragon slinks slowly towards him*_

 **Lilina** : "What's wrong baby? Is it Lydia? Lydia you're scaring her."

 _*Adonato draws one of his Dragonbone daggers and throws it to the other side of the elk, Kolderiiv watches the dagger with her peripheral vision but doesn't stray her eyes from the elk. As Lilina recognises the dagger she lets out a whistle, getting Kolderiiv's attention*_

 **Lilina** : "Hey baby, here's some juicy pheasant."

 _*Kolderiiv turns towards Lilina and bounds towards her, eating the bird up in one bite, Adonato slowly looks up, peeking through the antlers of the elk again*_

 **Lilina** : "Tag, you're it!"

 _*Lilina tips the dragon and runs off as Kolderiiv follows, Adonato carefully stands and sees that they are gone; he grabs the dagger and sneaks out. Adonato hears another roar which is different from Kolderiiv, stopping and listening*_

 **Adonato** : "I've seen enough of this for now, but I need to know what's going on, to Solitude it is."

 _*Roars and laughter continue as Adonato runs as fast as possible to get as far away as possible, when he reaches Solitude he turns around as if to make sure the dragon wasn't right behind him, he turns and sits next to a tree, opposite the road, as he takes in all things he saw that day*_

 _*Lilina approaches the gates of Solitude, Lydia carrying the bloody bag, Adonato unwraps his cloak from him as he steps out onto the road, appearing out of nowhere like a phantom. After a few moments, a shocked Lilina speaks*_

 **Lilina** : "Hello Adonato, lovely day isn't it?"

 **Adonato** : "Quite lovely, how is Kolderiiv feeling?"

 **Lilina** : "…Fine."

 **Adonato** : "Care to explain?"

 **Lilina** : "…Some things are best left secret."

 **Adonato** : "Well this isn't one; let's go to your house."

 _*Adonato turns and walks quickly into Solitude, a worried Lilina and Lydia follow. As they arrive Adonato walks in and sits at the table, ignoring Jordis all together, Lilina follows in and sits opposite from Adonato, Lydia closing the door behind them*_

 **Lilina** : "Why'd you follow me?"

 **Adonato** : "I saw you walking out and I was wondering why you lied about the meat."

 **Lilina** : "She is meant to stay a secret."

 **Adonato** : "Well I want to know some answers, now!"

 **Lilina** : "I found her outside of Skyrim, before I came here, she's unique in the sense she has four legs and not two like normal dragons, she's a new species of dragon."

 **Adonato** : "Weren't you arrested on the border of Skyrim? How did you get the egg in?"

 **Lilina** : "She already hatched when I found her, she followed me."

 **Adonato** : "And she waited for you at the border?"

 **Lilina** : "Only until I got out of Helgan, after that she followed me up until I found her a place to live, she hid from other people."

 **Adonato** : "Alright."

 _*Adonato leans on his hands and thinks; meanwhile Lilina grabs the bag off Lydia and walks to the kitchen, placing the bag on the table. She returns to meet the worried looks of Lydia and Jordis, and the disbelieving eyes of Adonato*_

 **Adonato** : "This is just a lot to take in."

 **Lilina** : "How?"

 **Adonato** : "I've never seen a friendly dragon."

 **Lilina** : "Well she doesn't like other people."

 **Adonato** : "As I heard. Well to go home I need to be clear minded, I'll stay in the inn tonight."

 **Lilina** : "You can't speak a word of what you saw to anyone."

 **Adonato** : "I'm not sure if I believe it myself."

 **Lilina** : "Yes well don't say a word."

 _*Adonato walks out of Lilina's house without saying anything else, Jordis closes the door behind Adonato, looking to Lilina who has now walked closer to Lydia*_

 **Lilina** : "Lydia prepare to go to Falkreath, I need to get Shadowmere."

 _*Four days had passed when Lilina and Lydia arrive via carriage, Adonato, who arrived the day before hears the horse on the cobble path. Adonato was walking towards the entrance, planning on hunting for some food and trade goods*_

 **Adonato** : "Huh, travellers, I wonder what they're up to."

 _*Lilina and Lydia hop off the carriage, thanking the driver and walk away from the town. Adonato sees them, sighing heavily*_

 **Adonato** : "Oh come on, what in Oblivion are they up to now?"

 _*Lilina and Lydia arrive at the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, walking confidently, it being obvious they had been there many times before. Adonato following closely behind, staying hidden within the bushes, but never losing sight of them for more than a second*_

 **Adonato** : "I'm going to regret this."

 _*Adonato sees the Sanctuary door, recognising it a little wide eyes as Lilina walks up to a black pond, holding her arms outwards as if expecting a hug*_

 **Adonato** : "That's where that is. And what is going on with the water?"

 _*The water bubbles as Shadowmere slowly rises up, the familiar black horse giddy at the sight of Lilina as it canters over, allowing her to hug it, Adonato is speechless, but still his mouth won't close. A Dark Brotherhood assassin walks out of the Sanctuary and up to Lilina, she turns to face him and smiles*_

 **Lilina** : "Ah, hail Sithis Arnbjorn."

 **Arnbjorn** : "Hail Sithis listener."

 _*Adonato's hand slides down, instinctively resting on his dagger, as he watches; never even raising his head for a better look, scared movement would draw attention. Lilina and Lydia both mount Shadowmere, adjusting to get more comfortable*_

 **Lilina** : "Good hunting Arnbjorn."

 **Arnbjorn** : "When you coming back Lilina? We miss you sister."

 **Lilina** : "I'm not coming back Arnbjorn, I retired remember?"

 **Adonato** : "What?" *He says in a hushed tone*

 **Arnbjorn** : "Oh dear sister please come back soon, Babette thinks she owns the place."

 **Lilina** : "I'm sorry but I won't be coming back."

 _*Lilina and Lydia ride off, going from a standstill to full gallop in metres, Arnbjorn walks inside, his head downwards with defeat. Several minutes later, Adonato sneaks back to Falkreath, standing only when he reaches the gate*_

 **Adonato** : "I've had enough craziness for now."

 _*Adonato mentally marks the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary on his map, then deciding that he must still eat, he goes hunting and bags an elk, field dressing it and putting the hide and meat into a bag ready to take them back to Lakeview Manor. Once there he sits and ponders what has happened, reading through the letters that he got from the Jarl while talking to himself; one about some stolen necklaces in Riften, "Nah, the Thieves Guild helps us scout.", two about stolen horses in Solitude and Windhelm, "Huh, both sides of the Rebellion having the same issue, anyway sounds more like a job for the guards.", and one more from Whiterun about bandits attacking the monthly caravans from the East Empire Trading Company, the next one happening in two weeks "Sounds more like my style, I'll have to get the times for the caravan, however they aren't normally written until the week before, I'll just bide my time then. I hope the East Empire Trading Company will cooperate, or I might be too late to save the caravan." Placing the letters down he goes to hid basement and starts reading through his notes on the East Empire Trading Company and their caravans*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6***

 _*It was six months after the events at the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary; Lilina had been learning more magic, casting Conjuration and Destruction spells on the island in the middle of the lake near Falkreath. She and Lydia unaware that Lakeview Manor is nearby; a place where Adonato and his new trainee, a 17 year old Nord girl named Jensine, call residence. Jensine, under request from Adonato, is on a boat, rowing towards the girls, her twin elven daggers, elven bow, and the elven arrows to go with it, having left her cloak that's identical to Adonato's on land. Lilina is shooting a tree across the water with fireballs as she notices Jensine approaching*_

 **Lilina** : "Hello, what is your name, and what business do you have?"

 _*Jensine beaches the boat, removing the dagger from her ribs and placing it in the boat as she climbs out and pulls the boat further ashore*_

 **Jensine** : "I am Jensine, and I am seeing what you're doing."

 **Lilina** : "Target practice, why?"

 **Jensine** : "You're on my land."

 **Lilina** : "Your land?"

 **Jensine** : "Yes, my home is just over there."

 _*Jensine, without turning, points her thumb towards Lakeview Manor over her shoulder. Lilina and Lydia both lean to see the structure, noting its grandeur*_

 **Lilina** : "Maybe I don't want to leave."

 **Jensine** : "I don't want you to burn up my forest."

 **Lilina** : "I have ice spells, I can handle it."

 **Jensine** : "Because freezing the trees are much better."

 **Lilina** : "Stopping it from burning down, then I'll just thaw it."

 **Jensine** : "Just go practice somewhere else."

 **Lilina** : "No."

 **Jensine** : "This is my land, I say you leave."

 **Lilina** : "I'm not causing trouble, I don't have to leave."

 _*Lilina draws her axe, holding it in a relaxed position, Jensine leans onto her left foot, crossing her arms and looking at Lilina*_

 **Jensine** : "3, 2..."

 **Lilina** : "Don't you know who I am?! How dare you-"

Jensine: "1."

 _*An arrow flies in, knocking the axe out of Lilina's hand, onto the ground. After a moment Lilina breaks her eyes away from her fallen axe to the arrow resting behind it, it took Lilina a second to register what she was seeing*_

 **Lilina** : "Adonato?"

 _*Jensine keels over, laughing heavily, hand on her knees as she regains her composure*_

 **Jensine** : "He asked me to invite you over."

 _*Jensine picks up the arrow and the axe, she turns and offers the axe back to Lilina*_

 **Lilina** : "What?"

 _*Lilina angrily snatches the axe. Jensine then walks over to the boat, getting in and attaching the dagger back onto the loop at her ribs, placing the arrow into a small compartment near the bow. She gets back out and starts pushing the boat back into the water*_

 **Jensine** : "You coming?"

 **Lilina** : "…Sure."

 **Jensine** : "Well feel free to get in the boat."

 _*As Lilina and Lydia hop onto the boat, Jensine pushes the boat into the water and hops in, she then rows over towards the house with considerable difficulty. Once ashore she dons her cloak and walks up to the house, Lilina and Lydia follow, taking in the sights around them*_

 **Lilina** : "Where's Adonato?"

 **Jensine** : "He should be inside."

 _*Jensine knocks on the door loudly and waits*_

 **Lilina** : "What's your relationship with him?"

 **Jensine** : "He's my mentor."

 _*There's a large clicking sound from inside*_

 **Adonato** : "You're good."

 **Jensine** : "Just got to disable the trap."

 **Lilina** : "Trap? What trap?"

 _*Jensine chuckles as she opens the door, walking in and revealing the ballista trained on the entryway, Lilina and Lydia are hesitant but walk in*_

 **Lilina** : "Shit, glad I didn't barge in."

 **Jensine** : "That goes through even Dragonbone."

 _*Lilina lets out a long whistle as she steps around it*_

 **Lilina** : "I'm just going over here."

 _*As all three girls get through the door, Jensine closes the door and resets the trap. She moves to sit next to Adonato who is eating bread and meat, in front of Jensine is a similar serving, with two more places set on the other side, where Lilina and Lydia then sit*_

 **Adonato** : "Hello Lilina, Lydia, I decided it would be nice to invite you in."

 **Lilina** : "Thank you."

 **Adonato** : "I see you've already met Jensine."

 **Lilina** : "Yes, almost took her head off."

 **Adonato** : "Hahaha, I wasn't going to let that happen."

 **Lilina** : "I'd better hope not."

 **Adonato** : "She has come a long way, but close quarters is her weakest point."

 **Lilina** : "That's my strong point."

 **Adonato** : "Which is one of the reasons I've invited you in."

 **Lilina** : "Really?"

 **Adonato** : "Yes, I want you to help me train her."

 **Lilina** : "Well I'd be happy to."

 **Adonato** : "Well, I've set up a training area, if you'd wish to see, after lunch of course."

 **Lilina** : "That sounds fantastic, anyway how long have you two been training?"

 _*Jensine sees Adonato is taking a bite, so she answers*_

 **Jensine** : "Be about five months."

 **Lilina** : "Ah ok, so you're skilled enough then?"

 _*Adonato instantly starts cracking up laughing, almost choking, and then swallowing. Jensine hits him playfully, but still hard*_

 **Jensine** : "You're a dick."

 **Adonato** : "I just find that funny."

 **Lilina** : "So she isn't skilled enough?"

 **Adonato** : "You can never be skilled enough."

 **Jensine** : "Not in our line of-"

 _*Adonato covers her mouth quickly, glaring at her*_

 **Adonato** : "That's enough."

 **Lilina** : "Thief work?"

 **Adonato** : "Yeah, but we don't discuss business in front of others."

 _*Jensine looks down, feeling defeated*_

 **Jensine** : "I'm sorry."

 **Adonato** : "It's fine."

 **Lilina** : "Well that's alright then, as long as you aren't planning on stealing from me again."

 _*Adonato takes his last bite of bread and stands, wiping his hands and face with a napkin*_

 **Adonato** : "I'll get the training area ready."

 **Lilina** : "Alright."

 _*Adonato steps away, tucking his chair in he walks upstairs, and then outside*_

 **Lilina** : "So Jensine, how do you see Adonato?"

 **Jensine** : "I'm sorry?"

 **Lilina** : "Do you like him?"

 **Jensine** : "Well yeah, he's my mentor."

 **Lilina** : "Is that all?"

 **Jensine** : "I guess, why?"

 **Lilina** : "No reason."

 **Jensine** : "Alright."

 **Lilina** : "I've known him for a long time."

 **Jensine** : "Well that's grand."

 **Lilina** : "Hmm."

 _*Lilina glares at Jensine, but as Jensine looks up Lilina looks back to her food*_

 **Jensine** : "He should be ready if you want to head up."

 **Lilina** : "Nice chat."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7***

 _*Everyone stands and walks out to see Adonato in the middle of a circle, his cloak folded off to the side, next to a weapon rack containing: steel daggers, steel war axes, steel swords, steel maces; all in pairs, as well as a battle axe, great sword, and a war hammer, Lilina walks over to them, then looking at Adonato*_

 **Lilina** : "Steel huh?"

 **Adonato** : "What?"

 **Lilina** : "Couldn't get anything better?"

 **Adonato** : "Just for training."

 **Lilina** : "Well do I have to use them? Or can I use my axe?"

 **Adonato** : "Use them, less danger."

 **Lilina** : "Well that's no fun, danger makes everything more exciting."

 **Adonato** : "Well its smart when training."

 **Lilina** : "Yeah, alright."

 _*Lilina grabs a steel war axe, feeling its weight and performing a few practice swings. Satisfied, Lilina looks at Adonato as he grabs the two steel daggers. Lilina and Adonato both walk to the circle, turning to face each other*_

 **Lilina** : "How shall we start?"

 **Adonato** : "We shall demonstrate to Jensine, anyone want to take bets on winners?"

 **Jensine** : "My money is on Adonato."

 **Lydia** : "Lilina has been training the last six months."

 **Adonato** : "As have I."

 **Lilina** : "Let's go then, can I use magic?"

 **Adonato** : "Nah, that's a completely different lesson."

 **Lilina** : "Well, ready up."

 **Adonato** : "Jensine, count us in."

 **Jensine** : "Everyone ready?"

 **Adonato** : "As always."

 **Lilina** : "Fuck yeah."

 **Jensine** : "3, 2, 1, go!"

 _*Adonato lunges forward, his right foot reaching past Lilina, his left elbow shooting up into her ribs. Lilina steps back, faking a straight kick with her right foot but slamming it down as her axe swings downward, Adonato jumping back just in time. Adonato raises his arm and throws the dagger in his left hand, it landing far past Lilina, who now looks at him smugly. Lilina tries for a horizontal cut; it swings over Adonato's head as he rolls to the side. Adonato thrusts his remaining dagger towards Lilina's leg, seeing it in a flash she brings her axe down and knocks the dagger out of Adonato's hand. However Adonato does not stop, he continues and rams into Lilina's ribs with his shoulder, as she staggers Adonato picks up the previously thrown dagger. Holding the dagger in the reverse grip, Adonato turns, using the momentum to drive the point towards Lilina who, by instinct, brings her left leg up and kicks backward, connecting to Adonato's forearm with a thud. Bringing the axe around, Lilina aims for Adonato's head, at the last second he ducks and kicks Lilina in the arm pit before rolling away. Lilina, deciding to take the offensive, doesn't give Adonato a moment of respite. She steps forward, bringing the axe downward towards Adonato, cutting from his right shoulder down across his chest to his left waist. With a slight grunt from Adonato, and a little whimper from Jensine at the sight of Adonato's blood, Adonato spins, kicking Lilina in the knee and jumping away from her, gathering the second dagger which he had lost earlier. They now circled each other, eagerly. Lilina made the first move, moving for an upwards stroke. Adonato crosses his daggers and blocks Lilina's axe, grinding against the handle and trapping it under the head, he brings his knee up and crushes Lilina's hand, loosening her grip just enough to send the axe flying across the circle. Lilina, without missing a beat, reaches over with her left hand, grabbing Adonato's belt and throwing him over her backwards. He lands on his feet but Lilina is close behind him, she throws a jab with her left hand, which Adonato blocks, then a cross with her right, this knocks the dagger out of Adonato's left hand. Lilina tries for a cross kick, but Adonato jumps and lands on her leg, making her off balance. Adonato slices at the less protected joint of Lilina's leg, drawing blood, and then jumping backwards. Lilina grunts at the pain, she turns in time to see Adonato's dagger flying towards her, ducking and falling onto her back. Adonato runs, trying to kick Lilina's injured leg; however she swipes Adonato's legs out from under him. Adonato falls onto his back; seeing he is stunned, Lilina jumps up and runs to her axe which she has now seen. Adonato rolls onto his front as Lilina picks up her axe and walks towards Adonato. She raises her axe high above her head and swings it down with all her strength. Adonato rolls onto his back, bringing his legs up, his right foot making contact with the side of the axe, sending it off course, while his left foot hits the side of Lilina's helmet. Lilina is sent staggering, she sees Adonato stand up, dagger in his hand in a fighting stance, and she turns to face him. They are both tired, in pain. They both jump forward; Lilina leads with a swing of her axe, Adonato steps under it and forward, bringing his fist up, as he makes contact with the underside of Lilina's head her helmet slides off, flying into the air. Under the impact Lilina steps back, however as she sees Adonato trying for a slice with the dagger, she throws her left hand forward, grabbing the dagger, her right hand coming around with the axe, the bottom hitting Adonato's wrist, causing him to relinquish the dagger. Adonato staggers back and sees Lilina now has both her axe, and one of his daggers, the other now long forgotten. They circle each other again. Lilina, seeing herself in the better position, thrusts the dagger forward, the axe head following right behind it. Adonato ducks both, bringing his right fist up into Lilina's ribs, stepping into her and throwing her on her back. Lilina jumps up and regains her footing, making another charge at Adonato. Adonato side-steps and hits Lilina on the elbow, almost running into the weapon rack. Lilina runs at Adonato as he picks up his cloak by the hood, opening it as he throws it at her and reaches to the weapon rack. When Lilina grabs throws the cloak aside she has a dagger to Adonato's throat, and he has a sword tip to hers. The battle had ended*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8***

 _*They both pull their weapons away, lowering them and placing them on the weapon rack. Adonato and Lilina both sit on small stools, next to each stool is a box, inside there's; sanitising alcohol, multiple rags, and a sewing kit. Lydia kneels down and starts cleaning Lilina's cut. Adonato winces as he undoes his belt and removes his shirt, revealing his back, chest and sides are covered in uncountable scars*_

 **Adonato** : "Jensine, time to put the medical training into practice."

 _*Jensine crouches down and starts cleaning and dressing Adonato's cut while Lilina lets Lydia clean her cut as she looks at Adonato's scars, Adonato notices Lilina staring*_

 **Adonato** : "Each of them comes with a story."

 _*Adonato points to three claw marks on his shoulder*_

 **Adonato** : "This was a Sabercat."

 _*He then points to a burn on his lower back*_

 **Adonato** : "An Imperial mage, he was a real pain in the back."

 _*Adonato then points to the still bleeding cut left by Lilina*_

 **Adonato** : "This was just left by an annoying little elf."

 _*Lilina grabs the bloody rag and throws it at Adonato who leans out of the way, then groans a little as he laughs. Jensine wraps a bandage around Adonato*_

 **Lilina** : "So, I won huh?"

 **Adonato** : "Ha, you wish!"

 **Lilina** : "My cut is across your whole chest, you barely gave me a nick."

 **Adonato** : "Oh please, you barely broke the skin; you can't fight without a knee."

 **Lilina** : "You can't fight without a chest!"

 _*Adonato laughs as Lydia wraps Lilina's knee*_

 **Lilina** : "Let's head inside for a bit, that way you can get a new shirt."

 **Adonato** : "Good idea."

 _*They all stand and go down into the bedroom; Adonato gets another shirt as the others look around. Lilina backs into the cupboard, a lockbox falls but she catches it as the lid flies open. Adonato doesn't notice as Lilina sees the two Bond of Matrimony rings and saddens a little. She turns and holds the open lockbox to Adonato*_

 **Lilina** : "What are these?"

 _*Adonato turns and his face turns white, he walks over and grabs the box, closing it*_

 **Adonato** : "Everyone get out."

 **Lilina** : "But Adonato-"

 **Adonato** : "Everyone get the fuck out!"

 _*Everyone stands there in shock, particularly Jensine as Adonato normally has no tolerance for swearing. Lydia is the first to leave, feeling somewhat scared. Jensine then follows behind confused about the situation. Lilina is the last to leave, Adonato closing the door behind her. All three girls sit as they hear the grinding of chair against floor, and the clattering of the lockbox getting placed on a table. After a few moments of silence Jensine speaks up*_

 **Jensine** : "I guess he had a wife explains the double bed in his room, and why he had clothes for me to wear when he found me."

 **Lilina** : "I don't understand why he got so angry."

 **Man** : "Some things are best left forgotten."

 _*Lilina, startled by the voice, jumps up from her seat, drawing her axe. Lydia follows suit with her sword and Jensine with her bow, drawing an arrow. A man walks down the stairs, pulling back his cloak to show the twin daggers, one on his waist and one on his ribs. He then walks to a chair and sits down*_

 **Lilina** : "Who in Oblivion are you?"

 **Man** : "I am Cassius, a mutual friend of Adonato. Now sit down and relax."

 _*Jensine sits, however Lilina and Lydia stay standing. Cassius looks at all those present*_

 **Cassius** : "Interesting bunch, but yes, I heard the whole situation with Adonato, and yes he did have a wife."

 **Jensine** : "Well if those memories are painful we shouldn't talk while he is within earshot."

 **Cassius** : "You haven't known him for that long if you think he is still in that room."

 _*Jensine jumps up and opens the bedroom door, the room is empty; Adonato and the lockbox are gone*_

 **Jensine** : "What?"

 **Cassius** : "Told you."

 **Lilina** : "Where would he have gone?"

 **Lydia** : "How did he get out?"

 _*Cassius walks into the room, he looks around for a moment the goes to the wall near the bed, crouching and pushing it, a segment of the wall opens up as the other three watch, he pulls on a little handle, closing the secret door and turns around*_

 **Cassius** : "That's how, and if I know him he would have gone to the nearest town."

 **Lilina** : "To do what?"

 **Cassius** : "Drink, more than likely."

 _*Jensine looks down thinking*_

 **Cassius** : "I'll go get him; I have to talk to him anyway."

 **Lilina** : "I want to talk to him, I'm coming."

 **Cassius** : "I have a feeling this might require a gentler touch."

 **Lilina** : "What do you mean 'gentler'? Are you calling me a brute?"

 **Cassius** : "You haven't seen him angry; the only people who might be able to calm him down are Jensine and I."

 _*Lilina doesn't say anything, however the anger in her expression is clear as she tries to find words to say*_

 **Jensine** : "Why me?"

 **Cassius** : "From what he has said about you in his letters, he is quite fond of you."

 _*Lilina stares at Jensine as her face turns into a scowl, filling to the brim with rage. Jensine blushes slightly, looking down at the table yet again*_

 **Cassius** : "Come Jensine, sooner we go the better."

 **Jensine** : "Right."

 _*Both Jensine and Cassius walk to the entrance, opening it to reveal Cassius' horse which is jet black, as they walk towards it Lilina walks outside, Lydia still inside raiding the kitchen of mead*_

 **Lilina** : "Bring him back as soon as possible."

 **Cassius** : "Will do."

 _*Both Cassius and Jensine mount the horse and ride off down the hill towards the lake. A moment later they ride back up the and down the other side as Jensine realises they are going the wrong direction. After the horse's hoof beats are long out of ear-shot, Lilina reels her arm back and throws her axe into a nearby tree, shouting. Lilina walks to the tree, pulling the axe out and continuing to hit it into the tree*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9***

 _*Cassius and Jensine arrive in Falkreath, dismounting at the gates and walking to the door of the Dead Man's Drink. Cassius motions for Jensine to wait outside as he says to stay outside unless there are 'loud banging noises'. Cassius walks in and sees Adonato at the bar; he sits next to Adonato and orders a drink. There is complete silence between the men as Cassius gets his drink*_

 **Cassius** : "I know it's hard when you're reminded of Silla, especially with Jensine around now."

 _*Adonato doesn't even acknowledge Cassius's existence, staring blankly forward*_

 **Cassius** : "You loved Silla, and you love Jensine."

 **Adonato** : "You don't know what you're talking about."

 **Cassius** : "So you don't love Jensine?"

 **Adonato** : "I do, but like a daughter."

 **Cassius** : "You have to move on from Silla one day."

 **Adonato** : "Why? There is no use; she was killed because bandits wanted to get to me. I can't let it happen again."

 **Cassius** : "Everybody! Out!"

 _*Everyone in the bar looks at Cassius, a few of the more nervous patrons are already making their way for the door*_

 **Cassius** : "Get out of here!"

 _*Every person in the bar walks out quickly, including the bartender. Jensine dismisses it, acknowledging the lack of bangs*_

 **Cassius** : "You have to get over her, it is impossible for you to go on in life without knowing love again."

 **Adonato** : "I have to. I can't put anyone else in danger."

 **Cassius** : "You can't live in fear! Please brother, you have to be happy again."

 _*Jensine hears clattering from inside, as she runs in to see Cassius kneeling on the ground, his arms around Adonato who is lying on the floor, weeping. Jensine turns and walks out with a smile, confident that Adonato would be alright*_

 _*Adonato, Jensine, and Cassius ride in, Cassius on his horse and on Adonato's horse are Jensine and himself. As they ride up they notice Lilina sitting on a stump, a fallen tree nearby and a drunk Lydia sitting on the roof of the house singing 'Ragnar the Red'. As the horses approach Lilina stands*_

 **Lilina** : "Where have you lot been?"

 **Adonato** : "Not drinking as much as Lydia."

 _*All three riders dismount, Jensine walking to the house while Cassius and Adonato lead their horses to the stable*_

 **Adonato** : "Been chopping down my Forrest huh?"

 **Lilina** : "Yeah just taking a bit of anger out, sorry."

 **Adonato** : "I know that feeling."

 _*Adonato grabs the lockbox out of his horse's saddle bag, which is a little lighter as he is now wearing the two rings, and walks into the house after Jensine has used a hidden switch to disable the trap, then to his room where he places the box back into its original spot. Lilina gets Lydia off the roof, threatening to cut her off from alcohol, and follows Adonato. Everyone sits around the table as Adonato walks to the kitchen. Ten minutes later he returns with five servings of rabbit soup, setting them in front of each person and then finally sitting down himself as everyone starts eating. After a few minutes of casual banter Lilina brings up a question that has been on her mind for a while*_

 **Lilina** : "So Adonato how did you and Jensine meet?"

 _*Everyone goes quiet as Jensine stares into her soup, Adonato places his hand on Jensine's*_

 **Adonato** : "That's up to Jensine to tell you."

 _*Jensine looks around at expectant faces, then back at the soup. She starts talking as Adonato removes his hand from hers*_

 **Jensine** : "Me and my parents were part of a trading caravan; we were travelling past Whiterun as bandits attacked. They were organised, wiping out the caravan guard first. I hid inside of a large chest. All I could hear was screaming, the clang of metal on metal, and then nothing. There was shouting and the screams of dying bandits. After a minute of silence the chest opened and there was a figure, it was Adonato. He picked me up and wrapped me in his cloak so I wouldn't see anything. After a week in Whiterun I went home with him, ever since he's been like a dad to me."

 _*Tears start streaming down Jensine's face, Adonato putting his arm around her. There is silence for a few seconds*_

 **Adonato** : "Well, let's get to sleep, it's been a long day. Lilina and Lydia, you may have the bed near the entrance, if you're ok to share."

 **Lilina** : "That should be ok."

 **Lydia** : "Oooooooh, there was once a hero-"

 **Lilina** : "Shut the fuck up!"

 **Adonato** : "Jensine has her room upstairs, Cassius we will figure something out in my room."

 _*Everyone confident that they know where to go goes off in their separate directions. Cassius setting up a small hammock in Adonato's room, all settling in for the night. It takes Jensine a few minutes to calm down but she sleeps well. Cassius, tired from moving around all day, falls asleep instantly, as does the intoxicated Lydia. However both Adonato and Lilina sleep restlessly*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10***

 _*Lilina wakes in the middle of the night and after a few minutes gets up and starts walking around, talking to herself, this wakes Adonato from his agitated sleep. Adonato gets up and puts his ear to the door to listen to what Lilina is saying. Lilina walks to the table, pouring herself a cup of spiced wine and drinking it all*_

 **Lilina:** "What does he see in that girl? I mean, look at me, I can use a bow, I've known him longer than her, bastard, why her? I'm stronger than she will ever be. I might as well go hunt for a bit."

 _*Adonato hears Lilina's words trail off, so he exits his room and follows her out the front door. Adonato sees Lilina walk into the stables and start stripping off her armour, she then walks out in her undergarments while still talking to herself*_

 **Lilina:** "I bet she can't even swing those tiny little daggers. Tomorrow I'll put her on her ass and wipe the floor with her."

 **Adonato:** "What in Oblivion is going on?"

 _*Lilina spins around, shocked, however she does not cover herself*_

 **Lilina:** "By the gods! You scared me; I'm, uh, hunting."

 **Adonato:** "With no clothing or equipment?"

 **Lilina:** "It's for a thrill, fun, anyway what are you doing out here?"

 **Adonato:** "Couldn't sleep, I heard you walk out so I decided to see what you were doing."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah well, I'm just hunting ok? You can go now."

 **Adonato:** "What exactly are you hunting?"

 **Lilina:** "Deer, elk, whatever is around."

 _*Lilina starts walking away as Adonato says something that forces her to stop*_

 **Adonato:** "Your fellow wolves?"

 **Lilina:** "What did you say?"

 **Adonato:** "Is it true that wolves don't get along with werewolves?"

 _*Lilina turns and starts walking towards Adonato*_

 **Adonato:** "Or do wolves listen to werewolves? I forget which one I heard."

 **Lilina:** "How did you find out? Who told you?"

 **Adonato:** "I learnt the Companions' secret while in Whiterun."

 **Lilina:** "So you're going to tell everyone?"

 _*Lilina stands close to Adonato, glaring down at him. Adonato slowly walks backwards, Lilina walking forward as to stay close to Adonato*_

 **Adonato:** "If I wanted to I would have already."

 **Lilina:** "Then what do you want?"

 **Adonato:** "I want to know why you didn't let your dragon attack me in that cave."

 **Lilina:** "Because I can't let my client get hurt."

 **Adonato:** "Your client, huh?"

 **Lilina:** "Yes, just my client."

 _*Lilina turns around, Adonato walks inside as he says over his shoulder before closing the door*_

 **Adonato:** "Don't kill all the wildlife."

 _*After a few moments of Lilina staring at the door, she turns around and transforms, growling as she does, luckily without waking anyone. Adonato goes back to bed as Lilina runs off and starts hunting elk*_

 _*In the morning Adonato wakes up before the sun rises, curiously he walks out to the stable and sees a sleeping Lilina, kicking her feet to wake her up. Lilina rises groggily and looks around*_

 **Adonato:** "Time to wake up."

 **Lilina:** "Huh?"

 _*Lilina stands up rubbing her eyes as Adonato turns away*_

 **Adonato:** "Might want to get some clothing on."

 _*Lilina looks down and realises she is fully naked, she scrambles to get her clothes and armour on*_

 **Lilina:** "Oh shit, sorry about that."

 **Adonato:** "Lucky I was the first one to wake up."

 _*Lilina looks at Adonato and smiles*_

 **Lilina:** "Yeah."

 **Adonato:** "Need anything?"

 **Lilina:** "I'm a little hungry, what's for breakfast?"

 **Adonato:** "What didn't eat enough elk?"

 **Lilina:** "I was attacked."

 _*Adonato turns around quickly to look at Lilina*_

 **Adonato:** "By who?!"

 **Lilina:** "Others."

 **Adonato:** "Be more specific."

 **Lilina:** "Other werewolves were hunting as well."

 **Adonato:** "Are they going to be an issue?"

 **Lilina:** "No, it's fine; they just had the same idea as I did."

 **Adonato:** "Alright."

 **Lilina:** "What's for breakfast?"

 **Adonato:** "I'll see what we have."

 _*Adonato walks into the building and starts looking through the kitchen, while Lilina follows and sits at the table."_

 **Lilina:** "So when's training?"

 **Adonato:** "I'll have to see what Cassius wants to talk about, I can't have you two training while I'm not there."

 **Lilina:** "Alright."

 **Adonato:** "Jensine and Lydia maybe, but not you and Jensine."

 **Lilina:** "Why not?"

 **Adonato:** "You two are too ill matched."

 **Lilina:** "Ill?"

 **Adonato:** "You're too strong for her at this point."

 _*Lilina raises her chin and smiles smugly*_

 **Lilina:** "Well I am stronger than most elves."

 **Adonato:** "Well she is very skilled for having so little training."

 **Lilina:** "So who's she going to fight?"

 **Adonato:** "You, but take it easy, I hope you are capable of restraint."

 **Lilina:** "I'll take it easy on her."

 **Adonato:** "Don't take it too easy on her, but don't kill her."

 **Lilina:** "I'll go as easy on her as I went on you."

 **Adonato:** "You act as if you were going easy on me."

 **Lilina:** "I was."

 **Adonato:** "Don't lie to yourself."

 **Lilina:** "Alright, let's get started then."

 **Adonato:** "Might be a bit hard with everyone asleep and nobody having had breakfast."

 **Lilina:** "Well then, I'll wait."

 _*Adonato walks out of the kitchen with cooked fish, lemon, and baked potatoes, placing the platters on the table and sitting down. Jensine walks down the stairs*_

 **Jensine:** "Good morning."

 **Adonato:** "Morning."

 **Lilina:** "Morning, I see you had extra some beauty sleep."

 **Jensine:** "Why thank you for noticing."

 _*Jensine sits down at the table and puts some fish and potatoes onto her plate*_

 **Lilina:** "So Jensine, we're training today, won't that be fun?"

 **Jensine:** "I'm looking forward to learning a lot."

 **Lilina:** "Good, you'll be learning a lot."

 _*Adonato grabs some food for himself, glaring at Lilina*_

 **Adonato:** "Not too much."

 **Lilina:** "She'll be fine, I won't hurt her, don't worry. Anyway, I'll wait outside for you."

 _*As Lilina stands and walks out, Lydia walks in and sits. Adonato and Jensine finish their breakfast and walk outside. Lydia stays inside as she is hung-over. As Adonato and Jensine walk out Lilina is sitting on a stump playing with fire in her hands, as Jensine walks over Adonato climbs onto the roof. As Jensine approaches Lilina stands and makes the fire disappear*_

 **Lilina:** "So are you ready Jensine?"

 **Jensine:** "Yes Ma'am, how shall we start?"

 **Lilina:** "I think some basic blocking first; see how you block attacks with multiple weapons."

 _*Jensine draws her daggers, taking off her cloak and placing it to the side*_

 **Lilina:** "Take this and take a few swings at me."

 _*Lilina draws her axe and holds a sword out to Jensine. Jensine grabs the sword and instantly swings the sword towards Lilina who blocks it*_

 **Lilina:** "Now my turn to attack, are you ready?"

 **Jensine:** "Sure."

 _*Adonato perks his head and looks around. Lilina takes a wide swing towards Jensine who blacks it. Adonato jumps off the roof and walks towards Lilina and Jensine, Lilina notices this*_

 **Lilina:** "Good work Jensine, what's wrong Adonato?"

 _*Adonato draws an arrow from his quiver and runs towards Jensine, as he stops beside her a lightning bolt comes from the opposite side, hitting Adonato in his right ribs; he turns and aims the bow at the source of the lightning. Lilina jumps over and stands beside Adonato*_

 **Adonato:** "Whoever is there come out now!"

 _*A Dark Brotherhood initiate runs towards Jensine, Lilina standing between them and blocking the Assassin's dagger*_

 **Lilina:** "Stop right there."

 _*Adonato aims down and shoots the Initiate in the foot, and then bringing his arm back Adonato hits the initiate, knocking him out*_

 _*An hour or so the Initiate wakes up tied to a chair, looking around the room he is in. It isn't much of a room; he has his back to a wall, a door in front of him and openings to other rooms to his left and right. The Initiate hears footsteps beneath him as he finally notices the woman standing a few metres away in Dragonbone armour and an axe in her hand*_

 **Initiate:** "Where am I?"

 **Lilina:** "Lakeview Manor, Adonato's beautiful home, who sent you whelp?"

 **Initiate:** "I'll never tell you."

 _*Adonato walks in without his bow, arrows, or cloak*_

 **Adonato:** "Oh, won't you?"

 **Initiate:** "N-no, I won't."

 _*In a flash Lilina has her axe to the Initiate's neck*_

 **Lilina:** "Who sent you?!"

 **Initiate:** "You won't get it out of me, traitor."

 **Lilina:** "Don't speak to me like that, I'm still in charge."

 **Adonato:** "Leave us alone Lilina, let me show him what it means to cross an Emperor's Hunter."

 _*The Initiate starts trying to lean away and get out of his bindings*_

 **Initiate:** "No, please, by the Divines I'll tell you anything."

 **Lilina:** "Start talking!"

 _*The Initiate looks down feeling defeated*_

 **Initiate:** "We were hired by a Nord, a man named Alik."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11***

 _*A moment of silence, then a look of understanding pass between Lilina and Adonato*_

 **Lilina:** "Alik?! Why put a hit on Jensine and not me?"

 **Initiate:** "I don't know."

 **Adonato:** "Where is he?"

 **Initiate:** "I wasn't told."

 **Lilina:** "How did you get in contact?"

 **Initiate:** "We heard he wanted to put a price on someone's head so we found him."

 **Lilina:** "Found him where?"

 **Initiate:** "In the manor in Solitude."

 **Lilina:** "What?! The manor?! He invaded my home Adonato."

 **Adonato:** "There has been enough of this."

 _*Adonato walks out of the room and into the basement while Lilina turns back to the Initiate*_

 **Lilina:** "Why was he at my home?"

 **Initiate:** "He said it was his."

 **Lilina:** "It's mine, do you know if he's still there?"

 **Initiate:** "I think so."

 **Lilina:** "Thank you for being cooperative brother, don't hurt these people or you'll have to deal with me."

 _*Adonato walks in as Lilina is untying the Initiate*_

 **Adonato:** "And you'll have the Hunter's on you."

 **Lilina:** "Don't make us regret letting you go."

 _*The Initiate runs out as Jensine and Cassius walk in*_

 **Jensine:** "What did we learn?"

 **Lilina:** "A bandit sent him; he's at my home, Adonato I need to get there."

 **Adonato:** "And we will, Cassius and I can clear the house,"

 **Jensine:** "What about me?"

 **Adonato:** "You on overwatch."

 **Lilina:** "Let's go."

 _*Lilina angrily storms out, the three Hunters follow behind her*_

 **Jensine:** "Why would he be there?"

 **Adonato:** "I don't know."

 _*Lilina and Lydia jump onto Shadowmere and ride towards Solitude, Cassius mounts his horse, and Adonato and Jensine mount Adonato's*_

 _*All of them dismount at the stables and run into Solitude, they all arrive at Proudspire Manor. While Lilina and Lydia wait outside, Jensine climbs a building opposite the Manor, looking through the windows and giving a thumb down signal, showing she could not see anyone. Adonato climbs up the wall of Proudspire Manor, silently opening a window and jumping in, and drawing his daggers. Cassius does the same on the bottom floor. They move room to room, clearing them, Adonato sees a map he doesn't recognise but keeps moving. When they have cleared each room they let Lilina in. Her and Lydia rush in*_

 **Lilina:** "Jordis, where are you?!"

 **Cassius:** "In the kitchen."

 _*Cassius motions to the door and Lilina runs in, untying Jordis*_

 **Lilina:** "Jordis, are you ok?"

 **Jordis:** "I'm ok."

 **Adonato:** "Lilina, I saw a weird map in your bedroom, does that mean anything?"

 _*Lilina's face goes pale, running up to her bedroom, Adonato and Cassius follow. Lilina picks up the map and sees that Shadowgreen Cavern is marked*_

 **Lilina:** "Oh shit! He found Kolderiiv."

 **Cassius:** "What's a Kolderiiv?"

 **Adonato:** "You're up Lilina."

 **Lilina:** "She's my pet; we have to leave, now."

 **Adonato:** "Where could he get the forces to take on a dragon?"

 **Cassius:** "…What?"

 **Lilina:** "Subtle Adonato."

 **Adonato:** "He was going to find out anyway. Hey, wasn't there a group of Thalmor to the North East of the cavern?

 **Lilina:** "Yeah, why?"

 **Adonato:** "Between a dragon and you being a high elf they don't like, even Cassius could convince them to go to battle."

 _*Adonato ducks to avoid a punch from Cassius*_

 **Lilina:** "We need to go, she's in danger, and she can't breathe fire."

 **Adonato:** "Will she attack us?"

 **Lilina:** "She might not if we're saving her, she's smart enough."

 **Adonato:** "Well, let's go."

 _*The three of them start walking out*_

 **Cassius:** "Did she say 'might'?"

 _*They arrive at the cave, Lilina, Lydia and Jensine relax, however Cassius and Adonato notice foot prints leading to the cave*_

 **Adonato:** "Damn, they're here; Jensine sit on top of the cave entrance, the rest of us will go in."

 _*Lilina runs in, the others follow and they all hear yelling at the top of the mountain._

 **Lilina:** "Kolderiiv!"

 **Adonato:** "We have to get up there."

 _*Lilina runs up to the top, the others close behind. When they reach the top Lilina charges in, cutting down one Thalmor with her axe but five others jump on her and overpower her, she can see another six restraining Kolderiiv and Alik next to her, reeling a battle axe over his head ready to slam it down. Cassius seeing this draws an arrow and shoots the head of the axe, in that moment when Alik is staggered Adonato slips through the crowd to confront him. Lydia works desperately trying to get the Thalmor off of Lilina, Adonato draws his daggers and throws one, getting into the eye of a Thalmor holding Kolderiiv's tail, this gives her enough room and power to knock away the other five. Hearing Lilina's call to 'get the fuck out of there', Kolderiiv darts forward, knocking Alik into the water at the base of the pillar, and gliding down, she runs out of the cave. Jensine sees Kolderiiv runs out and is in shock, only at the last second does she see five Thalmor run out from behind some rocks. Kolderiiv turns and sees them, she swipes with her tail, taking one out but leaving herself open. Three out of the four pin Kolderiiv and the last draws his sword. He feels a sharp pain in his chest as an elven arrow suddenly appears, while he drops the others turn to see the source, in time for one to be struck by another arrow and see a slender Nord woman jumping off of a rock outcrop. Jensine runs towards the Thalmor, who have now let go of Kolderiiv to attack their assailant. One of them runs towards Jensine, drawing his sword, while the other is knocked down by Kolderiiv, who walks to him and chomps on his head, the helmet giving way and the snow being dyed red. Jensine throws a dagger and it lands past the Thalmor who stops and looks at it. Jensine thrusts her dagger towards the Thalmor but he swipes his sword and knocks the dagger out of her hand, but she continues. Jensine grabs the dagger and turns to drive it into the elf's back, letting go of it and it drops with him. Jensine stands and looks at Kolderiiv, who is looking at the defeated Thalmor then starts walking towards Jensine who is backing away. Suddenly Kolderiiv jumps onto Jensine, pinning her down and licking her. The rest of the party runs out, everyone runs towards Kolderiiv thinking she is attacking Jensine, only to see the she is licking her*_

 **Adonato:** "Well that's interesting; I thought she didn't like others."

 **Lilina:** "It's because Jensine saved her, she's a loyal creature. Kolderiiv, come here darling."

 _*Kolderiiv stops licking Jensine and plods over to Lilina. Adonato walks over to Jensine, helping her up and clean her face of blood from Kolderiiv's mouth, he notices her looking distant. Adonato takes Jensine by the shoulder and leads her away*_

 **Lilina:** "Hey, thank you for saving Kolderiiv!"

 _*Jensine drops to her knees and starts crying, Adonato kneels and hugs her, comforting her*_

 **Lilina:** "Hey, what's wrong?"

 **Cassius:** "Let's leave them to it."

 **Lilina:** "Is it my fault?"

 **Cassius:** "Adonato will tell us later."

 **Lilina:** "Alright, do you think it's safe for Kolderiiv to stay here?"

 **Cassius:** "Probably not, we will have to move her, I recommend Embershard Mine; it's near Lakeview manor."

 **Lilina:** "Hey Adonato, is Embershard Mine safe? Right, he's over there, well, do you think it's safe Cassius?"

 **Cassius:** "Yeah, I slept in there when I first got here, Jensine and Adonato were away with training, and the day they got back was when he invited you in."

 **Lilina:** "Why did you sleep in there?"

 **Cassius:** "In the Hunters, you learn never to intrude on another's property without permission or reason."

 **Lilina:** "Well you did that anyway, didn't you?"

 **Cassius:** "In what way?"

 **Lilina:** "Remember when we were at the table and you came in while Adonato was in his room upset about his wife."

 **Cassius:** "Well he was upset, thus, reason. I and he have been brothers for too long for that to not be enough."

 **Lilina:** "Huh, alright, well shall we go then?"

 **Cassius:** "We shall, I'll lead Adonato's horse, if you can figure out how to get that dragon there."

 **Lilina:** "She will follow us by flying high up, people will think she's just a normal dragon really far away."

 **Cassius:** "Cool."

 **Lilina:** "Follow us from the skies Kolderiiv."

 _*Kolderiiv takes to the skies as Cassius walks over to his horse and mounts it, grabbing the rains of Adonato's horse*_

 **Lilina:** "Why are we leaving Adonato without a horse?"

 **Cassius:** "Can't leave the horse in the cold, he has a back-up."

 _*Cassius and the girls ride away, headed towards Embershard Mine*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12***

 _*The small party arrive at the mine, Kolderiiv flying overhead. Lilina can hear the flow of water from inside as Cassius opens the door of the mine then looks up at Kolderiiv circling above*_

 **Cassius:** "Might want to call Kolderiiv down."

 _*Lilina lets out a whistle and Kolderiiv lands nearby, trotting over to Lilina*_

 **Cassius:** "Well, we're here, want to check it out?"

 **Lilina:** "Yes, I do."

 **Cassius:** "I'll wait out here."

 _*Lilina and Kolderiiv walk inside and look around, Cassius and Lydia wait outside for half an hour before Lilina comes out*_

 **Lilina:** "Well she likes it in there, but this is only temporary, she lived in Shadowgreen Cavern for a few years."

 **Cassius:** "She will stay here as long as it takes."

 **Lilina:** "Well it's still not permanent."

 **Cassius:** "Sounds like Adonato is back."

 **Lilina:** "How can you tell?"

 **Cassius:** "Fighting dragons has ruined your hearing, hasn't it?"

 **Lilina:** "Anyway, let's see how he's doing."

 **Lydia:** "I'm just glad Kolderiiv didn't bite me this time."

 _*Adonato and Jensine ride up on the road near the lake on Arvak. They dismount as Arvak disintegrates, Adonato kisses Jensine's forehead and tell s her to go to relax. As Jensine walks towards the house Adonato walks to Lilina and Cassius. Lilina points at the spot where Arvak was*_

 **Lilina:** "What was that thing?"

 **Adonato:** "A horse, you can't judge, yours comes from a puddle."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah, yeah, where did you get it?"

 **Adonato:** "Put simply, the dimension of soul gems."

 **Lilina:** "Wait a minute, how do you know where Shadowmere came from?"

 **Adonato:** "Occasionally there's an extra bush around the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary."

 **Lilina:** "You followed me?"

 **Adonato:** "Quite easily."

 **Cassius:** "More importantly, is Jensine alright?"

 **Adonato:** "Ah yes, that, she's having a bit of a mental struggle."

 _*Lilina tilts her head down slightly*_

 **Lilina:** "How is she?"

 **Adonato:** "She's just never taken a life before."

 **Lilina:** "It's never easy taking a life."

 _*Jensine walks down and joins the group in silence, Adonato quickly changes the subject*_

 **Adonato:** "So Lilina, Dark Brotherhood huh?"

 _*Lilina raises her head then lowers it again*_

 **Lilina:** "I don't want to talk about it."

 **Adonato:** "Fair enough, you'll tell me when the time is right. Cassius, tomorrow, we rest, the day after, given her actions today, we initiate Jensine."

 **Jensine:** "What?"

 _*Cassius laughs so hard he falls and lands on his side, Lilina chuckles*_

 **Lilina:** "Let's eat, I'm starving."

 _*Jensine and Cassius walk away but Adonato leans closer to Lilina*_

 **Adonato:** "How long does it take you to make Dragonbone stuff?"

 **Lilina:** "A few days, why?"

 **Adonato:** "Think you can make a Hunter set by the day after tomorrow?"

 **Lilina:** "I need equipment from my home or kill a dragon now, and it depends on what a 'Hunter set' entails."

 **Adonato:** "I have all the equipment and materials in the basement, a Hunter set is two daggers and a bow, I can make the arrows."

 **Lilina:** "Ok let's go then."

 _*Lilina, Adonato and Lydia walk up towards the house with the horses*_

 _*After dinner, Jensine walks outside to think, Lilina follows closely behind, wanting to console her*_

 **Lilina:** "Jensine? Are you ok?"

 **Jensine:** "Oh hey Lilina, just been a long day."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah, it has been, but the day is almost over."

 **Jensine:** "I'm thankful for Adonato being there for me."

 **Lilina:** "He's a good guy, isn't he?"

 **Jensine:** "That he is, I can never repay him."

 **Lilina:** "Why not?"

 **Jensine:** "He saved me and helped me save others; I don't think I'll be closer to another man."

 **Lilina:** "Close?"

 **Jensine:** "Yeah."

 **Lilina:** "Close in what way?"

 **Jensine:** "I just feel safe around him."

 **Lilina:** "In what way do you like him?"

 **Jensine:** "What do you mea- Oh! I don't like him like that, haha, someone else."

 **Lilina:** "Really, who?"

 _*As Lilina lets out a small sigh of relief as Jensine blushes*_

 **Jensine:** "Promise not to tell anyone?"

 **Lilina:** "Promise, in return I'll tell you my love interest."

 **Jensine:** "Well, their name is Ysolda, while I was in Whiterun recently I met her."

 **Lilina:** "Her?! You like women?"

 **Jensine:** "Say it louder, I think the High Queen missed it."

 **Lilina:** "Sorry, I've just never met someone who liked the same gender before; I didn't mean to be rude."

 **Jensine:** "It's ok, but Adonato doesn't know."

 **Lilina:** "I thought you liked him."

 **Jensine:** "Don't worry; I won't steal him from you."

 **Lilina:** "…How'd you know I liked him?"

 **Jensine:** "Even Cassius has figured it out."

 **Lilina:** "Does Adonato know?"

 **Jensine:** "I don't think so."

 **Lilina:** "Hm, I hope not. Anyway, you better now?"

 **Jensine:** "Yeah, thanks. I now realise that I only killed to protect those I love, and that if necessary, I'd do it again."

 _*Jensine opens her arms for a hug, Lilina smiles and hugs her. With a smile, Jensine whispers "If you hurt my master I'll slit your fucking throat", before releasing the hug and walking inside. Lilina watches Jensine while holding her own neck*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13***

 _*The next day, in between the various stages of Lilina's weapon making and Adonato's arrow building, they have scattered conversation. Lilina has just finished forging the second dagger and sits on the grindstone, sharpening the blade while Adonato fletches his ninety-second arrow*_

 **Lilina:** "These daggers are coming along nicely."

 **Adonato:** "Well that's good, with the price I'm paying."

 **Lilina:** "It's worth it, what about the arrows?"

 **Adonato:** "Coming along well, I should have enough materials here for one hundred of them"

 **Lilina:** "How did you learn to make Dragonbone arrows?"

 **Adonato:** "I took apart a few of the arrows I got from you, when I figured out they were bones from the dragon's feet it was simple."

 **Lilina:** "How did you take down a dragon anyway?"

 **Adonato:** "I shot it with arrows, I thought that was obvious."

 **Lilina:** "Being a small imperial would've made it harder."

 **Adonato:** "Not if you're smart and skilled, two concepts that must be downright external to you."

 **Lilina:** "What are you implying Adonato?"

 _*Lilina turns to him with one of the daggers in hand*_

 **Adonato:** "That I'm too smart to get into a yelling match with a giant lizard, and able to do more than whack it with an axe."

 **Lilina:** "I can kill a dragon faster than you."

 **Adonato:** "Probably but I can actually sneak up to one and slit its throat."

 _*Lilina remembering the comment from Jensine the night before rubs her neck again then goes back to sharpening the daggers on the grindstone*_

 **Lilina:** "So what does the Hunter initiation involve?"

 **Adonato:** "I cannot tell you, our organisation is very secretive."

 **Lilina:** "Can I watch?"

 **Adonato:** "Sure, just don't want to risk you telling Jensine after your gossip session outside last night."

 _*Lilina stops sharpening the dagger and puts her hands on her knees in shock*_

 **Lilina:** "You heard that?"

 **Adonato:** "I heard you talking about me and left, she told you about Ysolda, didn't she?"

 **Lilina:** "What? What did you hear?"

 _*She turns quickly to him*_

 **Adonato:** "I left when she said she would be closer to me than any other man, but I've known about Ysolda for a while now."

 **Lilina:** "Oh alright, how long have you been in the Hunters for?"

 **Adonato:** "About twenty-four years."

 **Lilina:** "How old does that make you?"

 **Adonato:** "About twenty-five."

 **Lilina:** "You started when you were one?"

 **Adonato:** "Similar situation to Jensine, I was found in a fairly remote part of the Empire, apparently by the time we got to the nearest town the Hunter had taken a liking to me."

 **Lilina:** "Who is the Hunter that took you?"

 **Adonato:** "I have no idea."

 **Lilina:** "What happened to them?"

 **Adonato:** "Nobody ever told me and I didn't ask, I'm grateful but I don't care who he was, I made myself who I am."

 **Lilina:** "Fair enough, well the daggers are done, I'll start on the bow, but where is Jensine?"

 **Adonato:** "She's with Cassius, having an outside view of her training."

 **Lilina:** "Alright."

 **Adonato:** "How's your 'brother' going? The assassin with the big axe."

 **Lilina:** "He isn't my brother."

 **Adonato:** "Well may I know about that part of your past?"

 **Lilina:** "Well; when I first arrived in Windhelm I heard rumours of the Black Sacrament being conducted by a child named Aventus Aretino, I decided to check it out and I helped him kill this horrid woman. The Dark Brotherhood heard about me 'stealing' their contract and kidnapped me; I thought I was part of an organisation that I could help more people. But when I joined the Companions a while later, I realised that what I was doing was wrong and that there are other ways to help others."

 **Adonato:** "I didn't think you could really quit the Dark Brotherhood."

 **Lilina** : "Well I just walked out."

 **Adonato:** "I didn't think it was going to be that simple, however, I'm done with the arrows, soon every Hunter is going to want Dragonbone."

 **Lilina:** "Perfect for me then, I'll be even wealthier."

 **Adonato:** "I don't know if you'd have time, but I'll head up and start making lunch."

 **Lilina:** "May I please have Horker stew?"

 **Adonato:** "We will see."

 _*Adonato walks up to the kitchen and makes Horker stew, Adonato has his soup then brings a bowl down to Lilina*_

 **Adonato:** "Here you go."

 **Lilina:** "Thank you, what made you want me to make these now?"

 **Adonato:** "They will be my graduation present to her, assuming she passes."

 **Lilina:** "Assuming?"

 **Adonato:** "She can fail."

 _*Lilina finishes stringing the bow, as well as the soup, both of them walk up and outside towards the lake with three bowls of soup where Cassius, Jensine, and Lydia are practicing archery. Jensine and Cassius are firing arrows in rapid succession, Lydia seemingly going at a snail's pace. After lunch everyone walked up to Lakeview Manor, relaxing for the rest of the day and having an early night in preparation for the next day*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14***

 _*The next day Adonato and Cassius wake up early, they wake Lilina and Lydia up and take them outside, in front of the house there are two chairs next to the house. Under the direction of Adonato, Lilina and Lydia sit in them*_

 **Adonato:** "I must ask that you stay in these chairs for the duration of the initiation and do not interfere in any way. Cassius will make sure nothing goes wrong."

 **Lilina:** "I promise I won't interfere, unless there's a dragon attack."

 **Adonato:** "That shouldn't be an issue, anyway, let's start the initiation, Cassius go get the water."

 _*Cassius walks up to near the stables and picks up a bucket full of water made from melting snow. He walks inside, he can be heard going up the stairs and there is a shriek from Jensine, a minute later Jensine who is drenched from head to toe in cold water walks out*_

 **Lilina:** "Is that part of the Initiation?"

 **Jensine:** "What in Oblivion?!"

 **Adonato:** "All of this is part of the Initiation, and that was the easy part, this is the hard part."

 **Jensine:** "What's the hard part?"

 _*Cassius walks over to stand next to Lilina and Lydia, nocking an arrow. Meanwhile Adonato casually walks towards Jensine, without warning he clenches his fist and hits Jensine across the face, sending her scrambling to the ground*_

 **Lilina:** "By the Nine Adonato, the fuck?!"

 **Cassius:** "He pulled the punch."

 **Jensine:** "Initiation, huh? Just have to take a beating?"

 **Adonato:** "No, the only way you pass the Initiation is you have to try and kill me."

 _*Jensine has an elven dagger on her belt; however Cassius draws his Daedric daggers and pass them to her. Adonato doesn't draw his daggers and just stands in a relaxed stance while Jensine takes a fighting pose. As Jensine slowly moves around Adonato, he stays unmoving. When she reaches to a point directly behind Adonato, Jensine decides to attack and jumps forward, thrusting with her daggers. In the blink of an eye Adonato steps to the side out of the way, undoing his cloak while Jensine thrusts her daggers through it. Adonato pulls the cloak over Jensine, jumping onto her back and then off, driving her into the ground. Adonato now stands behind Jensine as she gets up and dusts herself off picking up the Daedric daggers and turning to face Adonato. Jensine breaths deeply while sizing up Adonato, considering how she could have a chance. Thinking about what had just happened she chose that being the aggressor wouldn't work, she had to be defensive. As she relaxes her guard slightly Adonato smiles, reaching to his daggers and draws them. They circle around each other once more, thinking and pondering about their next move. Jensine waits patiently until Adonato jumps forward with blinding speed; he swipes his dagger aiming for her legs. Jensine jumps intending to kick him but Adonato anticipated this. He rolls forward, shooting his leg up and it collides with Jensine's face, sending her backwards, this time Jensine collects herself and lands on her feet, instantly running full sprint at Adonato. Jensine swings her daggers at Adonato with a wild yet controlled pace. Adonato is forced backwards, staying on his feet and blocking every attack but giving ground. Jensine seeing she was making little progress broke the cycle, stepping on Adonato's foot and bringing her left knee up hitting him in the gut, as he keels over Jensine tries to hit Adonato's back with a pommel strike but he pushes her away in time. This time it is Adonato who collects himself and goes on the offensive, sending a kick towards Jensine's stomach however she side steps and counters with a right hook. Adonato brings his arm up for a block, the outward-pointing dagger cutting a deep gash into Jensine's arm who pulls it away in pain. Adonato jumps forward delivering a palm strike with his left hand into her gut, then a right uppercut into Jensine's jaw, sending her slightly off of the ground and onto her back winded. Adonato jumps onto Jensine swinging for a right punch but Jensine regains her wits and quickly moving her head aside, Adonato's hand colliding with the hard ground. Jensine wraps her hands around Adonato's arm and bucks her hips and twists causing him to fall off. Jensine places her feet on Adonato's shoulder pulling until there is a deafening pop. Lilina and Lydia wince at the sound. Jensine releases Adonato's arm and stands up, slowly walking away backwards, Adonato stands up, dropping the dagger in his right hand and keeps his arm close to himself holding the dagger in his left hand up. Jensine deciding enough is enough goes for one final attack. Putting everything into it she lunges forward, throwing the dagger in her left hand which Adonato swats away with ease bringing his dagger back up to block Jensine's follow up strike, kicking Jensine's legs from beneath her. Adonato slamming an elbow to Jensine's back leaving her open, he reaches around placing his dagger to Jensine's throat. After a brief moment Adonato pulls his dagger away and walking to Cassius. Cassius grabs Adonato's arm, lining it up and popping it back into place. Jensine gets up and drops her dagger feeling defeated. As Adonato moves his shoulder around he turns to Jensine*_

 **Adonato:** "Jensine, welcome to the Hunters."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15***

 _*As Jensine gets a smile across her face, Cassius recommends they get inside for breakfast, everyone agrees and they head inside sitting around the table. Cassius walks into the kitchen and minutes later coming out with some chicken meat and bread, after the five stomachs are full everybody sits back and relaxes*_

 **Lilina:** "That was an intense fight."

 **Adonato:** "Did get intense."

 **Jensine:** "Oh please, you had it in control."

 **Adonato:** "Not the whole time."

 **Lilina:** "How's your shoulder Adonato?"

 **Adonato:** "A little stiff."

 **Jensine:** "I'm sorry."

 **Adonato:** "Don't be, you hurt me more than the great Dragonborn."

 **Lilina:** "I wasn't trying to kill you that's why."

 **Adonato:** "Well looks like Jensine and I need to talk about what the Hunters are about."

 **Lilina:** "Alright, well done Jensine, you did well."

 **Jensine:** "Thanks Lilina."

 **Adonato:** "Hey Lilina, want to help Cassius get the big dinner ready?"

 **Lilina:** "Of course I'll help, what are we cooking Cassius?"

 **Cassius:** "A surprise."

 **Lilina:** "Ok, Lydia, do you want to help?"

 **Lydia:** "If you wish my thane."

 _*They go their separate ways; Cassius, Lilina and Lydia heading into the kitchen to cook, while Adonato and Jensine wander down to the lake*_

 **Adonato:** "You know of the Civil war waging in Skyrim, the Empire invading and we help the Stormcloak rebellion?"

 **Jensine:** "Yeah, I do."

 **Adonato:** "Let's begin with the story behind the war. The Empire not too long ago was in a war with the Third Altmeri Dominion, who won. The Empire fell into their hands along with the armies. The Dominion wanted more power and I guess they like mead because they set their sights on Skyrim, the Emperor did not want to however he was forced, so to try and stop it he sent his Hunters all across Nirn to hide their existence, including sending myself up here to help the Rebellion. Anymore and it would have made us too obvious to the Empire's forces. One general swore an oath to the Altmer immediately, he is in charge of the occupation, and his name is General Tullius. The Hunters have stayed secret, our existence only known to other secretive societies such as the Thieves Guild and the Dark Brotherhood; however one day we will make our presence known. To stop the invasion of Skyrim step one is to defeat the Thalmor, step two is the Empire, step three is to take the Empire back. I know this is a lot and you have no ties to the Empire, however if you become a Hunter this is what it means, your choice, will you join us?"

 **Jensine:** "Of course, Skyrim belongs to the Nords, now I know your Emperor believes that too."

 _*After a quick hug they head back inside, sharpening their weapons and relaxing upstairs*_

 _*That dusk it was dinner time, there is a large platter of Venison, five bottles of mead and some Elsweyr fondue. They all settle down and have dinner, sharing idle chatter and having a good laugh. They finish eating and inhale delicious sweet rolls*_

 **Adonato:** "Well, I think I'll go and get Jensine's gifts."

 **Lilina:** "I hope you like them Jensine."

 **Jensine:** "What are they?"

 _*Adonato walks into the basement and carries back the weapons in a linen wrap, Jensine takes the wrapping off and sees the Dragonbone weapons"_

 **Jensine:** "Oh the Gods, thanks Dad!"

 _*Without noticing what she just said, Jensine picks up the daggers and feels their weight, everyone else exchanges looks*_

 **Lilina:** "Dad?"

 _*Jensine realises what she said and goes pale, not wanting to make a scene she starts strapping the daggers and quiver on*_

 **Lilina:** "I hope you like the gear, some of my best work."

 **Jensine:** "Ah, thanks Lilina."

 **Lilina:** "You're welcome."

 **Jensine:** "I'll go pack my old stuff away."

 _*Jensine picks up her Dragonbone bow and Elven gear, taking them upstairs and sitting on her bed. Adonato drops the linen and sits down*_

 **Lilina:** "She called you dad?"

 **Adonato:** "Mhmm."

 **Lilina:** "Well then."

 **Adonato:** "I wasn't expecting that."

 **Lilina:** "I don't think anyone expected that."

 **Adonato:** "This has been an interesting day."

 **Cassius:** "I think it's to be expected, a mentor commonly becomes a father figure."

 **Lilina:** "Huh ok, sounds about right."

 **Cassius:** "I remember me and my mentor used to be like a father and son, even more than my real father."

 **Adonato:** "Yeah, my mentor was like my mother."

 **Lilina:** "Mother?"

 **Adonato:** "After the man who had found me took me to the other Hunters, he was sent to the other side of Nirn, I was given to a woman named Dalsi, a Dark elf"

 **Lilina:** "A dark elf?"

 **Adonato:** "Yeah, the Hunters are a diverse group, never of an Orc one though."

 **Cassius:** "We have one now actually, joined not long after you left."

 **Adonato:** "Well there you go."

 **Lilina:** "Left?"

 **Cassius:** "When he was sent up here to sort out the Skyrim issue"

 **Lilina:** "Ah ok, well is that where you met your wife? If you don't mind me asking"

 **Adonato:** "I met her a few months after I got here, her name was Silla."

 **Lilina:** "How did you two meet?"

 **Adonato:** "She worked in a bar, a drunken guy pulled a knife at her, I shot him, classic tale."

 **Lilina:** "Ah, may I ask how she passed on?"

 **Adonato:** "A bandit leader named Rochelle the Red."

 **Lilina:** "Hm, I'm sorry for your loss Adonato."

 **Adonato:** "It's been years, but if I see Rochelle, she isn't getting away again."

 **Lilina:** "Who is Rochelle anyway?"

 **Adonato:** "I've made plenty of enemies, she just wanted to get to me but when the time came she ran."

 **Lilina:** "Do you think she knows Alik?"

 **Adonato:** "I have no idea, but it wouldn't surprise me."

 **Lilina:** "It might explain the attack."

 **Adonato:** "Possibly, but if that's the case, here isn't safe"

 **Lilina:** "Where should we go then? My home isn't that much safer."

 **Adonato:** "I don't like the idea of bunking with Kolderiiv"

 **Lydia:** "What about the town close by?"

 **Adonato:** "We can't trust any holds, we don't know if any guards might be working with Alik"

 **Lilina:** "Would the Hunters allow us to stay with them for a while?"

 **Cassius:** "We have no major bases, only hope might be a safe house near Dawnstar"

 **Lilina:** "Well what are we waiting for?"

 _*Lilina gets up and heads towards the door*_

 **Cassius:** "Wait, we should stock up while we are here"

 **Adonato:** "I'll have Jensine go to Riverwood, pick up some provisions"

 **Lilina:** "Well what can we do?"

 **Adonato:** "You two can ride ahead with Cassius, check the house out and find a place for Kolderiiv"

 **Lilina:** "House?"

 **Adonato:** "The safe house."

 **Cassius:** "I know where they hid the key"

 _*Jensine walks down*_

 **Jensine:** "I suppose I should go early in the morning?"

 **Lilina:** "Yes but for now we sleep"

 _*Everyone washes their plates then goes off to bed, Jensine staying up slightly to sharpen her daggers, Adonato and Cassius doing the same*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16***

 _*After everyone has had breakfast, rabbit stew, Jensine starts getting ready to go to Riverwood, gathering money and a list of necessities*_

 **Lilina:** "Adonato?"

 **Adonato:** "Yes?"

 **Lilina:** "Why is Jensine going to Riverwood and not Falkreath?"

 **Adonato:** "it'll arouse less suspicion; the people of Riverwood are friends. Alik might have agents in Falkreath."

 **Lilina:** "Alright, will you be coming with us to the Dawnstar safe house?"

 _*Lilina gestures to Cassius and Lydia*_

 **Adonato:** "After Jensine gets back, we will give you some provisions, and then you three will head off. Me and Jensine will go to Falkreath and get some food so it seems like we are going on a training exercise, and then we will follow you."

 **Lilina:** "Alright then."

 **Jensine:** "I'm going to go, should be back within the hour."

 **Lilina:** "See you Jensine, when should we head out?"

 **Adonato:** "Get ready to go so you can head out as soon as possible, Cassius and I will start making plans."

 _*Jensine walks out as Adonato and Cassius walk to Adonato's room*_

 **Lydia:** "My Thane should we ask the Dark Brotherhood for some help?"

 **Lilina:** "Hm maybe, but they may ask for something in return."

 **Lydia:** "What would they ask for?"

 **Lilina:** "They might ask me to assassinate someone, I can't do that again, I'm not like that anymore."

 **Lydia:** "I know, but they might be able to protect us."

 **Lilina:** "I'm capable of protecting us; we should ask the Companions if we need help, or the Mages, but not the Dark Brotherhood."

 **Lydia:** "Anyway, when this is all over, where are you and Adonato going to live?"

 **Lilina:** "What are you talking about?"

 **Lydia:** "After you get married."

 **Lilina:** "What? Shut up, he isn't interested in me Lydia."

 **Lydia:** "He might be, how do you know he isn't?"

 **Lilina:** "Lydia when was the last time somebody wanted to be with me?"

 **Lydia:** "Well I-"

 **Lilina:** "Everyone I've met is afraid of me, men feel emasculated by me and no man wants that."

 **Lydia:** "Some guys like dominating women."

 **Lilina:** "Well I haven't met one yet."

 **Lydia:** "Adonato wasn't afraid of you."

 _*Before Lilina could reply, Jensine runs in yelling*_

 **Jensine:** "They know about her!"

 **Lilina:** "What? Who?"

 _*Adonato and Cassius walk out of the room*_

 **Jensine:** "The town's people know about Kolderiiv."

 **Adonato:** "Slow down, explain."

 **Jensine:** "I guess the cave has a second more hidden entrance, kids have heard noises and they are going to check them out, if they find Kolderiiv, I don't know what will happen."

 **Lilina:** "We have to move before they get to her."

 **Adonato:** "We can't leave it at that, we need an explanation for the noises, Jensine will take Kolderiiv a good ways away, Lilina and I will wait in the cave for people to arrive. We will say the noises were Lilina practicing shouts. I hope they won't be angry at the Dragonborn doing it so close."

 **Cassius:** "Lydia and I will continue packing; we may have to make a quick getaway."

 **Adonato:** "Do you agree with that Jensine?"

 **Jensine:** "Why are you asking me?"

 **Adonato:** "You're a Hunter, there is no seniority; you have the same rank as Cassius and me."

 **Jensine:** "Oh, okay, it sounds like a good plan."

 **Lydia:** "I would feel better at Lilina's side."

 **Adonato:** "Either help with the horses or help with Kolderiiv."

 **Lydia:** "I would feel better at the horse's side."

 **Adonato:** "Alright, everyone go do your jobs."

 _*Lydia and Cassius grab most of the food and walk out to the horses, loading the provisions onto the saddles. Jensine walks to the kitchen and grab some venison, then Adonato, Lilina, and her walk down to the cave. Once there Lilina calls out to Kolderiiv, and Jensine uses the venison to lead Kolderiiv away. Adonato walks into the cave, followed by Lilina, reaching the main room they cross the bridges and sit on the ledge over the waterfall, relaxing as they do not know how long until the villagers arrive*_

 **Lilina:** "The amount of water in this cave would've been perfect for Kolderiiv, but the lack of food in here, she would've had to hunt outside."

 **Adonato:** "It is quite beautiful as well."

 **Lilina:** "It's not as beautiful as Sovngarde."

 **Adonato:** "The Nord afterlife?"

 **Lilina:** "Yeah, that's where I defeated Alduin."

 **Adonato:** "So that's where you went after Dragonsreach, interesting. What was it like?"

 **Lilina:** "It was incredible; I went to the Hall of Valor."

 **Adonato:** "Wow, you have been to some interesting places."

 **Lilina:** "You know about the Companions' founder, Ysgramor?"

 **Adonato:** "Yes, I heard about him while investigating the Companions', wolfish nature."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah well I met him; he had Wuuthrad strapped to his back."

 **Adonato:** "After you placed it in his statue's hands, it went there with him."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah and I also met the Heroes that defeated Alduin in the Ancient times."

 **Adonato:** "Haven't really heard of them. What was Sovngarde itself like?"

 **Lilina:** "The sky is like a swirling vortex of blues and purples shining down on you, the vast landscape is beautiful and lush, it's a paradise."

 **Adonato:** "Sounds like it; also sounds like villages are coming, better get ready."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah, should."

 _*Adonato gets up and faces down the tunnel, seeing some villagers walk around the corner, Adonato waves to them with a confident smile*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17***

 _*After a few moments of silence and awkward looks, a Nord man speaks, he sounds nervous but seems to be trying to act confidently*_

 **Nord:** I'm Orgnar, the barkeeper of the Sleeping Giant inn, what's going on here?"

 **Lilina:** "Just practicing some shouts Orgnar."

 **Orgnar:** "Well I don't appreciate you doing it here, it scares the children, they thought there was a dragon, you can't do stuff like that."

 **Lilina:** "Technically they're telling the truth, I am the Dragon…born."

 **Orgnar:** "This isn't funny, you have to think of others, I thought even a big oaf like you might understand that!"

 **Adonato:** "That was unnecessary!"

 **Lilina:** "I'm not hurting anyone and if those children are playing this far away from home, they might get injured."

 **Orgnar:** "It's not far at all! You have all of Skyrim to practice so go somewhere else!"

 _*Green flames start emanating from Adonato's hands but the two don't notice*_

 **Lilina:** "Don't tell me what to do little man."

 _*Adonato brings his hands up and slams them down, enveloping everyone in the harmless green flames in an instant all tension is gone from the situation*_

 **Adonato:** "Ok, Orgnar, the Dragonborn and I were just here for a short time, we are about to head off, we apologise for any inconvenience."

 **Orgnar:** "I guess no harm was done, thank you for being so flexible with your training, have a nice day."

 _*Everyone in the group turns and walks out, Adonato turns to Lilina, who is in shock*_

 **Lilina:** "What was that?"

 **Adonato:** "Illusion magic, ever wonder how you can't hear me more? Even when I step on leaves and twigs?"

 **Lilina:** "Huh nice one."

 **Adonato:** "Let's get a move on, the longer we wait the worse."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah."

 _*They walk out and Lilina goes to find Jensine and Kolderiiv while Adonato checks on the packing, after a few minutes they all meet up*_

 **Adonato:** "Everyone remember where we're going?"

 **Lilina:** "Yes."

 **Adonato:** "You feeling alright Lilina, you seemed kind of off after the incident in the cave."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah I'm fine; I'm used to that sort of stuff."

 **Adonato:** "well that's a shame, hey Cassius, what number is the Dawnstar safe house?"

 **Cassius:** "Forty-seven."

 _*Adonato draws his dagger and cuts seemingly random lines into a nearby tree*_

 **Lilina:** "What are you doing?"

 **Adonato:** "That's if any Hunters find us."

 **Lilina:** "Alright then."

 _*Everyone mounts their horses and ride off in different directions, Lilina lets out a familiar whistle and Kolderiiv takes to the skies*_

 _*The following day Cassius, Lilina, and Lydia arrive. Cassius opens the map of the area and sees a nearby cave by the name of Duskglow Crevice*_

 **Cassius:** "This cave here might be our best bet."

 **Lilina:** "Why aren't we going to the safe house?"

 **Cassius:** "We have to get Kolderiiv somewhere safe first."

 _*Lilina lets out a whistle and moments later Kolderiiv lands a few feet away*_

 **Lilina:** "Come on Kolderiiv, this is going to be your new home for a little while."

 _*Kolderiiv slowly plods towards the cave, however Cassius steps in front of her, walking towards the cave*_

 **Cassius:** "I'll go inside, check everything out."

 **Lilina:** "Just don't do anything that might frighten her."

 **Cassius:** "I'll try not to."

 _*Cassius followed by Kolderiiv walk into the Cavern, Lilina and Lydia sit outside. Lydia continues their earlier conversation*_

 **Lydia:** "So back to my earlier question, where are you and Adonato going to live?"

 **Lilina:** "Lydia, I'll Dah Roh you into the wall."

 **Lydia:** "What?"

 **Lilina:** "It's the shout, I can't say it."

 **Lydia:** "Oh ok, why not?"

 **Lilina:** "If I say it you'll be over there gasping for air."

 **Lydia:** "Alright, so you haven't got a place in mind yet?"

 _*Cassius walks out of the cave as Lilina is about to speak, but she stops herself*_

 **Cassius:** "I recommend somewhere in a city."

 **Lilina:** "Excuse me?"

 **Cassius:** "When you and Adonato live together, maybe Ulfric will give you a house in Windhelm after the Rebellion."

 **Lilina:** "By Talos."

 **Cassius:** "You mean Mara?"

 **Lilina:** "You both need to shut your mouths, before I open mine!"

 _*Both Jensine and Adonato ride up, dismounting and patting their horses to give them a short rest*_

 **Adonato:** "Why would you do that?"

 **Lilina:** "Because I don't want everyone knowing."

 **Adonato:** "Knowing what?"

 **Lilina:** "I'd be surprised if you didn't know, mister sneak thief."

 **Adonato:** "I'm confused so I am going to go to the safe house; you are free to join me."

 _*Adonato and Jensine mount their horses, then Adonato rides away as all other party members start to follow on their own mounts, Jensine leans close to Lilina*_

 **Jensine:** "Smooth."

 **Lilina:** "Do you know if he knows?"

 **Jensine:** "If he doesn't he will if you keep that up."

 _*All members of the party arrive at the house and dismount, Cassius pulls up a rock and grabs a key, putting it in the door and unlocking it*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	18. Chapter 18

***Chapter 18***

 _*Adonato goes to Riften to gather information, Cassius is helping Lydia with her archery, and Lilina is using this time to continue Jensine's training*_

 **Lilina:** "You're disarming is getting better, now we just need to practice."

 **Jensine:** "Thanks, can we have a break? It's been hours."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah all right then."

 **Jensine:** "So have you made any advances on Adonato?"

 **Lilina:** "I'm not answering that."

 **Jensine:** "Oh, so you have."

 **Lilina:** "What makes you think that?"

 **Jensine:** "Messing with you is fun."

 **Lilina:** "You're lucky I like you."

 **Jensine:** "Not as much as you like Adonato."

 **Lilina:** "I'm going to kill you if you keep it up."

 **Jensine:** "Wouldn't help, I have a note in my stuff where Adonato would look if I died. The note says that you like him."

 **Lilina:** "Sure you do."

 **Jensine:** "Seriously though, are you going to make a move?"

 **Lilina:** "Why is everyone talking about this now? Of course he's going to find out if we're all talking about it."

 **Jensine:** "Well a lot has been going on, so why not talk about it?"

 **Lilina:** "Because most of my secrets are already uncovered."

 **Jensine:** "So one more shouldn't mean much."

 **Lilina:** "I can't tell him that I like him."

 **Jensine:** "Why not? I'm pretty sure he feels the same."

 **Lilina:** "Because having feelings for someone makes you weak, I don't have time to be weak."

 **Jensine:** "It's harder for him."

 **Lilina:** "How?"

 **Jensine:** "He's already lost someone he loved."

 **Lilina:** "At least he has been in love."

 **Jensine:** "Anyway, shall we continue?"

 **Lilina:** "I was waiting for you."

 _*Jensine and Lilina continue training, everything Jensine said stayed in the back of Lilina's mind*_

 _*The next day, still waiting for Adonato to return; Cassius, Jensine, Lilina, and Lydia sit outside of the safe house, talking as they sharpen their weapons*_

 **Cassius:** "Those Dragonbone weapons are quite good; every Hunter we meet is going to want a set."

 **Lilina:** "Like I said before, that's good business for me."

 **Cassius:** "I don't think you would have the patience "

 **Lilina:** "What do you mean by that Cassius?"

 **Cassius:** "It's a lot of orders."

 **Lilina:** "It would keep me busy, and out of trouble."

 _*A cloaked man on a horse rides up and dismounts, petting his horse, then walking towards the group with his face covered by his hood*_

 **Jensine:** "Hey Adonato."

 **Cassius:** "Hey Tandver."

 **Tandver:** "Hello Cassius, Jensine, and you two must be Lilina and Lydia."

 **Lilina:** "Yes, who are you?"

 **Tandver:** "I'm a Hunter."

 _*Tandver slides his hood off and sits, joining the circle. Tandver is a fairly tall and lanky dark elf*_

 **Jensine:** "A Dunmer, nice."

 **Lilina:** "Did you need to see Adonato?"

 **Tandver:** "I'm here to see all of you, including the person you're sweet on."

 _*Lilina throws her arms in the air*_

 **Lilina:** "Does all of Skyrim know!?"

 **Tandver:** "Pretty much, but as Cassius was sent up here to help Adonato and Jensine take care of the Thalmor up here, but when you killed the ones up here message was sent to their headquarters. They have taken it as an insult, and they want to wipe out the Hunters. Luckily they are proud enough to not get the Empire involved. Five thousand Thalmor are currently marching towards Skyrim as a show of force."

 **Lilina:** "Five thousand?!"

 **Tandver:** "Lucky it isn't more; it should take four months until they get here."

 _*Adonato rides up to the group and dismounts*_

 **Adonato:** "Well I just found out the same news Tandver, I think it might be time for Operation Nirn."

 **Cassius:** "Are you sure?"

 **Adonato:** "This might be our only chance to hit them hard."

 **Lilina:** "Operation Nirn? What's that?"

 **Adonato, Cassius, and Tandver:** "Can't say."

 **Lilina:** "Fine then, what can you tell me so I can help?"

 **Tandver:** "We are going to get the Thalmor to go to a field."

 **Adonato:** "The fields outside of Whiterun will probably give us the best advantage."

 **Lilina:** "I can call a dragon to fight with us, and I can ask the Companions for help."

 **Adonato:** "We can use them for Commanders; think we could get help from the Mages and the Dark Brotherhood?"

 **Lilina:** "I'm not sure if the Mages will help us out, but the Dark Brotherhood will defiantly ask for something in return, and I don't think they would fare well in a battle."

 **Jensine:** "Weren't the Mages guild betrayed by a Thalmor named Ancano? It shouldn't be too hard to convince them."

 **Adonato:** "And I would use the Assassins to attack specific targets, as for what they ask for, they are intimidated by us and probably won't ask for much."

 **Lilina:** "Alright well I and Lydia should meet up with Paarthurnax and Odahviing."

 **Adonato:** "Who?"

 **Lilina:** "Would you like to meet them?"

 **Adonato:** "Suppose I should, saving the world once might as well give me the ability."

 **Lilina:** "What?"

 **Adonato:** "Just some stuff about a Vampire Lord wanting to block out the Sun, it was interesting. That was the first time I stole something from you actually. I had to borrow the Dragon Elder Scroll, but I got it back to you."

 **Lilina:** "What? When was this?"

 **Adonato:** "Not too long after I arrived, the Dawnguard was starting up again and I decided to check it out. This happened and that happened, then dead Vampire Lord."

 **Lilina:** "I mean when did you steal my scroll?"

 **Adonato:** "About a year before we first officially met."

 **Lilina:** "How did you even find it? How did you know where I lived before I told you?"

 **Adonato:** "It isn't hard to follow the one person in all of Skyrim who wears Dragonbone armour."

 **Lilina:** "Anyway I should start packing for the Throat of the World."

 **Adonato:** "Tandver, start setting up a command post outside of Whiterun and inform the Jarl. Jensine you can go see the Mages. After Lilina, Lydia and I come down from meeting these people, we will recruit the Dark Brotherhood and the Companions. Cassius, send out the message."

 **Jensine:** "What message?"

 **Cassius:** "All Hunters come to Skyrim and prepare for war."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	19. Chapter 19

***Chapter 19***

 _*The following day they all mount their horses, after giving Kolderiiv plenty of food. Jensine heads East to the College of Winterhold, while all others split up at the base of the Throat of the World; Tandver moves West to Whiterun, Cassius continuing South, and Lydia, Lilina, and Adonato start the climb up the Mountain after leaving their horses in Ivarstead.*_

 **Adonato:** "How many times have you made this walk?"

 **Lilina:** "About 3 times."

 **Adonato:** "I know my horse couldn't come, he couldn't handle the cold, but why not bring Shadowmere?"

 **Lilina:** "I thought Shadowmere needed a break from carrying us; besides this is good exercise right Lydia?"

 **Lydia:** "Yes my Thane."

 _*The trio reach High Hrothgar, Adonato looks off the mountain, admiring the view then continues to walk towards the monolithic building*_

 **Adonato:** "Is this where Paarthurnax and Odahviing live?"

 **Lilina:** "No, this is where the Greybeards live."

 **Adonato:** "The ones who summoned you?"

 **Lilina:** "Yep, their Thuum is so powerful even a whisper shakes the ground."

 **Adonato:** "I was not able to hear it at the time."

 _*They walk through the colossal doors*_

 **Lilina:** "Well you'll hear them now."

 **Arngeir:** "Greetings Dragonborn, who is your friend?"

 **Lilina:** "This is Adonato; we're going to meet Paarthurnax and Odahviing."

 **Arngeir:** "Why is that?"

 **Lilina:** "We need to ask for a favour, we're going to war."

 **Arngeir:** "Carry on then Dragonborn."

 _*As the trio walk through the building, Greybeards periodically meet eye contact with Lilina, bowing with the word "Dovahkiin" being said each time. The three make their way through the building and exit, starting to walk up a path, through an archway*_

 **Adonato:** "Not the quietest fellows huh?"

 **Lilina:** "Yeah, I told you they had a powerful Thuum."

 **Adonato:** "I didn't doubt it; we're almost to the top."

 **Lilina:** "I'm getting too old for this."

 **Adonato:** "How old is that exactly?"

 **Lilina:** "About five hundred and twenty three, what about you?"

 **Adonato:** "Thirty eight."

 **Lydia:** "I'm twenty."

 **Lilina:** "So young."

 _*As they reach the top, Paarthurnax lands, overhead Odahviing is flying. Lilina continues walking, Lydia stops and leans on a rock, and Adonato takes a step back, but follows Lilina after she motions for him to follow her. Lilina and Paarthurnax speak in dragon tongue*_

 **Lilina:** "Drem yol lok Paarthurnax." (Hello Paarthurnax.)

 **Paarthurnax:** "Wo Los Daar Split Sil, Dovahkiin?" (Who is this Split Soul, Dragonborn?)

 **Lilina:** "Daar Los Adonato, Fin Gein Zu'u Med." (This is Adonato, the one I like.)

 **Paarthurnax:** "How Aal Zu'u Aam Hi?" (How may I serve?)

 **Lilina:** "Mu need Hin help, Mu Los Bo Wah Kein." (We need your help, we are going to war.)

 **Paarthurnax:** "Voth Wo?" (With who?)

 **Lilina:** "Fin Thalmor." (The Thalmor.)

 **Paarthurnax:** "Rinik Pruzah, how Fent Zu'u aid Hi?" (Very well, how shall I aid you?)

 **Lilina:** "Tinvaak Wah Adonato." (Speak to Adonato.)

 **Paarthurnax:** "Rinik Pruzah." (Very well.)

 _*Lilina steps behind Adonato as Paarthurnax turns to him, speaking in the Common Tongue*_

 **Paarthurnax:** "Greetings Split Sil."

 **Adonato:** "Hello Paarthurnax."

 **Lilina:** "Why do you call him 'Split Soul'?"

 **Paarthurnax:** "His Sil is in two."

 **Adonato:** "When I journeyed to the Soul Cairn I had half of my soul put into a soul gem."

 **Lilina:** "Alright then."

 **Paarthurnax:** "What will my role be Split Sil?"

 _*Paarthurnax crawls down to Adonato on the flat patch of snow. Using his dagger, Adonato draws a map of the area; Whiterun, the sides each army will be on, the movements, and the sweeping attacks for Paarthurnax and Odahviing*_

 **Paarthurnax:** "Good mind Split Sil. Hi Lost chosen Pruzah Dovakiin." (You have chosen well Dragonborn)

 **Adonato:** "I look forward to working with you."

 **Lilina:** "We should be off; still need to recruit the Companions, and see what the Dark Brotherhood will do."

 **Paarthurnax:** "Erei Mu Ruz Grind Dovahkiin." (Until we next meet Dragonborn)

 _*During the trek down, Lydia poses a question to Adonato and Lilina*_

 **Lydia:** "Why aren't we getting the Stormcloaks into this?"

 **Adonato:** "We need them at full strength to take Skyrim itself and Solitude."

 **Lydia:** "Alright."

 _*Meanwhile, at the College of Winterhold, Jensine has talked her way into the College and has gained a meeting with the Counsel of Mages which has been appointed for when the Archmage is away, which is most of the time. There are five, one from each school. On the far left working right, there is; an illusion mage named Drevis, a conjuration mage names Phinis, a destruction mage named Faralda, a restoration mage named Colette, and lastly an alteration mage named Tolfdir. Sitting nearby is a group of College students, presumably going to watch the proceedings. After introductions the meeting officially starts*_

 **Faralda:** "Hello Jensine, why have you come here?"

 **Jensine:** "Lilina, your Archmage, has sent me to speak on her behalf. The Thalmor are coming and they are going to war with us, we request your help."

 **Phinis:** "Why would we help the woman who has left us to fend for ourselves?"

 **Jensine:** "Because we need it, if we fail they wouldn't stop there, eventually the College would fall."

 **Tolfdir:** "She does have a point."

 **Faralda:** "But they might not, we can't risk angering them."

 **Colette:** "We should help or people will die."

 **Faralda:** "More people may die if we do help."

 **Jensine:** "We are uniting Skyrim, aren't you sick of being separated from most of us Nords."

 **Faralda:** "It's them who separated us! They do not accept us because of their brutish nature."

 **Khajiit student:** "I think Jensine is right. If we stand up for Skyrim they might be more accepting."

 **Drevis:** "Be quiet Mafasrin!"

 **Fasrin:** "You don't deserve to use that name, to you I'm just Fasrin."

 **Faralda:** "Both of you, quiet. Jensine, we will not help with the battle; however we will send restoration trainees to assist the wounded. Nothing more. Meeting disbanded!"

 _*Jensine turns and walks out, however Fasrin chases after her, calling out to her. Jensine turns and faces Fasrin, observing her. Fasrin was a Khajiit with very light fur, and a relatively flat face*_

 **Fasrin:** "Wait, Jensine, I want to give you my support."

 **Jensine:** "You should not go against your superiors, uh, Fasrin wasn't it?"

 **Fasrin:** "Yes."

 **Jensine:** "What did Drevis call you? Mafasrin?"

 **Fasrin:** "It means apprentice or child. He is not too fond of me as Illusion is my weakest school."

 **Jensine:** "Well all you can do is keep on trying. If I may ask, you do not talk like most other Khajiit I know, why?"

 **Fasrin:** "Most Khajiit in Skyrim have moved here from Elsweyr as an adult, however when I was very young my family moved to Skyrim, I never picked up their speech patterns. After I showed skill in magic, they wanted a better life for me, so I was raised by the College. My parents are still in Skyrim somewhere in one of the caravans. I hope to meet them one day."

 **Jensine:** "I hope you do as well, however I must be off, I hope to see you again one day Fasrin."

 **Fasrin:** "As with you."

 _*After a handshake, Jensine turns and exits the College, making her way down to her horse. Jensine starts riding to Whiterun, wishing she had better news*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	20. Chapter 20

***Chapter 20***

 _*Lydia, Lilina and Adonato ride from Whiterun after meeting the Companions and now draw near the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary, making sure to skirt around Falkreath, they can see the black pond through the scrub*_

 **Lilina:** "We're almost there."

 **Adonato:** "I knew the Companions would be easy to convince, hopefully the Dark Brotherhood will be much the same."

 **Lilina:** "You're hoping for too much."

 **Adonato:** "Suppose I'm also hoping for too much if I ask what you and Paarthurnax talked about."

 **Lilina:** "I just told him we needed help."

 **Adonato:** "Alright, just curious."

 **Lilina:** "And about your soul being split."

 **Adonato:** "I gathered that much."

 _*They arrive at the sanctuary, Lilina and Lydia hop off Shadowmere as he then runs to the pond to splash in it, Adonato dismounting his horse*_

 **Lilina:** "Here we are, come on."

 **Adonato:** "Think they'll let me in?"

 **Lilina:** "Well Lydia won't go in, but I need you to help negotiate."

 **Adonato:** "I'll leave my daggers and bow outside."

 **Lilina:** "Maybe leave your daggers on you; I don't know how they'll react to you."

 **Adonato:** "I'll be fine."

 _*He removes the daggers and his bow, then after a second, removes his cloak*_

 **Lilina:** "Why are you taking off you cloak?"

 **Adonato:** "I might need to move quickly."

 **Lilina:** "Just stay close and stay behind me."

 **Adonato:** "That's the plan."

 _*They walk up to the door who whispers*_

 **Door:** "What is the music of life?"

 **Lilina:** "Silence, my Brother."

 **Door:** "Welcome home Listener."

 _*The door unlocks itself*_

 **Lilina:** "Come on."

 _*She walks into the Sanctuary with Adonato close behind*_

 **Adonato:** "Seems like a nice place."

 _*They come across Astrid who is leaning against a doorway, she jumps up at the sight of Adonato, placing her hand on her dagger's handle, Adonato staring straight back*_

 **Astrid:** "Listener you were followed."

 **Lilina:** "I know, he's a friend, we need your help."

 **Adonato:** "You must be Astrid."

 **Astrid:** "Strangers aren't allowed in here listener, you know what we do to trespassers."

 _*She slowly approaches them menacingly*_

 **Lilina:** "He's with me Sister, you can't hurt him, look we need your help."

 **Astrid:** "I don't care, you abandoned us and he's an outsider."

 **Lilina:** "I realise that but we need some help Sister, will you help us or not?"

 **Astrid:** "Now this outsider knows how to get in, what were you thinking oh great Dragonborn?"

 **Lilina:** "He's a friend Astrid I've said this."

 **Astrid:** "A friend to you maybe but not to us, he threatened to torture one of our initiates!"

 **Lilina:** "Someone sent out a hit on Jensine, Adonato's trainee, I let the initiate go anyway."

 **Astrid:** "Well Adonato here can't be trusted!"

 **Lilina:** "I trust him, don't you trust me?"

 **Astrid:** "Why should I?"

 **Lilina:** "Because I've never lied to you."

 **Astrid:** "That I know of, I've never trusted the 'Listener' thing."

 **Lilina:** "Everyone else does."

 **Astrid:** "I'm not everyone else, now that he knows how to get in, he must die."

 _*Lilina draws he axe, getting ready for a fight*_

 **Lilina:** "Then you'll have to get through me first."

 **Astrid:** "I wish you didn't say that."

 _*Astrid draws her dagger and strikes at Adonato simultaneously, however Lilina uses her axe to hit Astrid's dagger downwards while punching her across the face with a left jab. Astrid is sent flying into the nearby shelves under the force, losing grip of her dagger Astrid pushes off the shelf and punches towards Lilina who blocks. Astrid follows with a left kick, but pulls back and kicks her right foot forwards, kicking her dagger which collides with Lilina's shin. Lilina feels slightly drained but kicks the dagger away, picking up Astrid by the neck and throwing her onto a nearby table with a map above it. Adonato sees a slight shimmer in light, as if something was there. Adonato darts forward and punches at the shimmer, colliding with something as a now unconscious Argonian flops on the floor. Seeing a Red Guard running up the stairs Adonato grabs the steel sword that the Argonian had in his hand and locks swords with the Red Guard, only wanting to buy time for Lilina. Meanwhile, Lilina is walking over to Astrid who is lying face down on the table. As Lilina reaches the table, Astrid rolls over, an iron dagger in her hand and swiping at Lilina who jumps back. Astrid follows closely, thrusting the dagger through the loop pommel of Lilina's war axe, yanking it down and out of her hands. Lilina reaches for her axe but Astrid is too quick. Astrid jumps away, pulling the dagger out of the loop of the axe and hold it in her left hand, wielding Lilina's axe in her right hand. Astrid starts slowly move from left to right, occasionally faking a movement to confuse Lilina. After a few seconds Astrid runs, throwing the iron dagger at Lilina's face, who swipes it away easily. Seeing Astrid is going to use the axe to try and sweep her legs, Lilina pulls her foot up and stamps her right foot onto the axe head, trapping Astrid's hand. Lilina jumps, standing onto the axe now with her left foot as Astrid just manages to pull her hand out from the bottom of the axe handle. She doesn't, however, dodge Lilina's kick as she gets hit in the face with the Dragonbone boot. Astrid is sent flying across the room, after regaining her bearings she picks up her fallen dagger and turns to Lilina, who has now regained her axe. Lilina runs at Astrid, swiping for a horizontal cut. Astrid ducks and Lilina's axe sticks into the stone wall, Astrid standing behind Lilina and cutting her multiple times. Lilina becomes too weak to withdraw her axe from the wall, so she turns and kicks Astrid in the gut. Adonato, seeing Lilina is weakened kicks the Red Guard so he falls onto the line of people behind him. Adonato then throws the sword to Lilina and turns, pulling Lilina's axe from the wall with considerable effort, returning to the stairway. Lilina catches the sword and grips its blade, using it to club Astrid on the head with the pommel. Lilina seeing that her enemy is defeated walks to the stairway and pushes Adonato out of the way, yelling down the hallway 'FUS ROH DAH', as all assassins are sent tumbling, Adonato gives Lilina her axe back then walks over to the nearby shelves, grabbing two bottles of wine and passing one to Lilina"_

 **Adonato:** "Going to be a while until they wake up."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	21. Chapter 21

***Chapter 21***

 _*All the assassins wake up tied to chairs around the large table in the dining hall, Lilina and Adonato are sitting at either end of the table with them*_

 **Astrid:** "What happened?"

 **Lilina:** "You tried to attack me but failed."

 **Astrid:** "Why would I do that?"

 **Lilina:** "Because I brought him in here."

 _*She gestures to Adonato*_

 **Astrid:** "Oh right, fuck you both."

 **Lilina:** "No thanks."

 **Astrid:** "Now that I don't have a choice, what do you propose?"

 **Lilina:** "Would you fight with us in a war?"

 **Astrid:** "Against who?"

 **Lilina:** "The Thalmor."

 **Astrid:** "What's in it for us?"

 **Adonato:** "I will leave you guys alone, and I won't hunt you down."

 **Astrid:** "Like you could."

 **Adonato:** "We are called the Hunters, it's what we do."

 **Astrid:** "Fine, having you off our back will help us operate."

 **Lilina:** "So it's settled then?"

 **Astrid:** "Just tell me what you want done."

 **Adonato:** "You'll take out key personnel, captains and generals present; your job will be to create chaos."

 **Astrid:** "Simple enough, then you'll leave us alone?"

 **Adonato:** "Unless you attack us first."

 **Astrid:** "Deal."

 **Lilina:** "Good, how shall we contact you?"

 **Astrid:** "How long until this is going to happen?"

 **Adonato:** "About a month now, and at the fields outside of Whiterun"

 **Astrid:** "We will make our way there in two weeks' time."

 **Lilina:** "Thank you all for cooperating."

 _`*Adonato gets up and cuts the bindings on everyone's hands, Lilina follows as he walks out*_

 **Adonato:** "That went smoother than expected."

 **Lilina:** "I didn't think they'd be willing to help."

 **Adonato:** "If they didn't, they wouldn't have stood a chance. So the way I see it, we have about two weeks before reinforcements arrive, we should get Ulfric and his Stormcloaks ready to attack Solitude soon after the war."

 **Lilina:** "Alright well what should we do in the meantime?"

 **Adonato:** "After we send a courier to Ulfric from Falkreath, we should return to Whiterun, check on preparations, and meet up with Cassius and Jensine. Then we should return to the Dawnstar safe house, clean up a bit and relax, clear our minds."

 **Lilina:** "Ok, by the way thank you for before, Astrid almost had me back there."

 **Adonato:** "Thank you for helping with the other assassins."

 **Lilina:** "It's always fun to shout people across the room."

 **Adonato:** "Seems like it would be."

 _*He mounts his horse and starts to ride to Falkreath*_

 **Lilina:** "Gee thanks for waiting."

 **Adonato:** "Hurry up then."

 _*Lilina struggles to drag Shadowmere out of the pond before her and Lydia jump onto him, chasing after Adonato*_

 **Adonato:** "When we get there I'll send a courier myself."

 _*After spending the night camping in the side of the road, Lilina, Lydia and Adonato arrive at a command tent set up on a small hill where they're greeted by Cassius, Jensine and Tandver*_

 **Adonato:** "Hello, how did everything go?"

 **Tandver:** "The tent is set up, the Jarl has given us riders to run messages between here and the battle groups, I have already organised them."

 **Cassius:** "The message has been sent, we have about twenty days until the others arrive."

 **Jensine:** "I wish that I had better news, the Mages will help the wounded recover but not with the battle itself."

 **Adonato:** "Good work, all three of you. I have sent word to Ulfric to ready his troops to take Solitude after we win, when the troops will have low morale."

 **Jensine:** "Good idea."

 **Cassius:** "What now?"

 **Adonato:** "We will return to the Dawnstar safe house, clean it up a bit and relax. We will return in twenty days to see our troops."

 **Tandver:** "I'll stay here, organise when they arrive."

 **Lilina:** "The Dark Brotherhood Assassins are willing to help out with the officers."

 **Adonato:** "And in return we don't wipe them out."

 **Jensine:** "Fair enough, well let's be off."

 _*Adonato, Jensine, Lilina, and Lydia all mount their horses and set off, two hours later they arrive at the safe house. Adonato, Jensine, and Lydia start cleaning the house, organising all furniture, while Lilina checks on Kolderiiv. After another hour and a half they meet out the front of the house*_

 **Jensine:** "I think we have this place mostly cleaned up."

 **Adonato:** "It has come along nicely, this one and Lakeview Manor are the same layout; however I don't know what will happen with the building on the third plot of land."

 **Jensine:** "Third?"

 **Adonato:** "Before the Empire was conquered, three plots of land were bought for the Hunters. This one was built first. But I have Lakeview Manor made soon before I was sent up here, wanted to stay close to the southern border."

 **Lilina:** "What were the Mages like Jensine?"

 **Jensine:** "They were not happy when I mentioned you; they said that they didn't have any obligation to help the Arch-mage that abandoned them. They also thought that even if they helped free Skyrim that the Nords still wouldn't accept them."

 **Adonato:** "Nords can be stubborn."

 **Jensine:** "We are not."

 **Adonato:** "You just proved my point."

 _*Lilina laughs as Jensine throws a rock at Adonato, who catches it and throws it back at her. Jensine gets hit and rubs her head, mouthing profanities at Adonato. Seeing it is late afternoon, Adonato enters the kitchen and uses their food previsions to cook a simple meal, bringing it to the group gathered around a table. A unanimous decision is made to call it an early night. All members walk to their respective beds, however Adonato walks outside to his saddle bag, opening it and pulling out two 'Amulets of Mara', after a moment of thought he replaces them, plodding off to bed*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	22. Chapter 22

***Chapter 22***

 _*The next twenty days passed quickly; their days being occupied by training, reading books, and simple relaxation. It is the day that the Hunter's forces were set to arrive; the party rounds the wall of the city, getting a clear view of the field. Standing there, one and a half thousand Hunters in organised lines. Lilina, Lydia, and Jensine are awe struck*_

 **Lilina:** "So the Hunters aren't such a small group."

 **Adonato:** "Never said they were."

 **Jensine:** "Are they all as good as you?"

 **Adonato:** "They're just as good as us."

 **Jensine:** "For the first time, I have confidence in this war."

 **Lilina:** "So two dragons didn't convince you enough?"

 **Jensine:** "I don't think there is anyone who wouldn't feel reassured by this force."

 **Adonato:** "Let's get to the command tent."

 _*The party continues riding, going past the Hunters, a few hundred cheering the name 'Adonato', then after some inquisitive looks from those around them they informed other Hunters about Adonato's stories. When Adonato, Lilina, Jensine, and Lydia ride up to the tent, they dismount and enter the tent, being greeted by Cassius and Tandver*_

 **Cassius:** "Hello everyone, let's get straight to business, Tandver has allocated all of your positions."

 **Tandver:** "Adonato; battle commander of the Special Forces we have put together consisting of the top fifty Hunters, you're Force Zero. Lydia; there are five battle groups, each consisting of three hundred Hunters, there are two Companions per group, however there is an odd number of Companions so you will be one commander of Force One. Lilina; you will help Cassius and I make tactical decisions in here for Forces One to Five, Zero will act at their own ability. Everyone understand their roles?"

 **Jensine:** "What about me?"

 **Cassius:** "You will be the General."

 **Jensine:** "What?!"

 **Tandver:** "You will be the face of this battle. You will give a speech to rally the troops; your youth will show our confidence. Then you will stay in here and learn the tactics, taking credit for the decisions, some quick respect for a young Hunter and it will allow them to follow you in the future. Being Adonato's trainee has given you some credit already."

 **Cassius:** "You have been the talk of the camp."

 **Lilina:** "When should I call Paarthurnax and Odahviing?"

 **Tandver:** "When the Thalmor have taken their formations, they will be hit with two dragons and a hail of arrows at once, the shock and awe should take their number down to about three thousand."

 **Jensine:** "That many left?"

 **Tandver:** "Shields will stop the arrows and wards will limit the dragon flames. The dragons can't stop and hover, they can still get hurt."

 **Adonato:** "Then what after the first wave?"

 **Tandver:** "We have enough who know how to use a sword and shield to form a front line, behind them everyone will have daggers, good for the close quarters."

 **Lilina:** "Will they keep their cloaks on?"

 **Tandver:** "Force Zero will, but the main troops won't, too high a chance of tripping over each other."

 **Jensine:** "How long until the Thalmor arrive?"

 **Tandver:** "According to our scouts, close to eleven days."

 **Adonato:** "I will send word to Ulfric to attack the day after."

 **Jensine:** "I have a speech to write."

 _*All party members and Hunters get to work over the next ten days. The Dark Brotherhood Assassins got their targets, Lydia and the Companions get to know their battle groups, Hunters drilled tactics and movements, Lilina, Cassius and Tandver plan different tactical movements, going over new information from scouts and revising, and Jensine sits in on the planning sessions, and otherwise she is writing and rewriting her speech. The day comes. Thalmor troops have started taking position, the Hunter troops have formed up into their lines, and Jensine, mounted on a horse, rides in front of the troops, taking a deep breath in, and delivering her speech*_

 **Jensine:** "Hello, my brothers, my sisters! We have come for the first time in years, some can remember the glory days of the Hunters, and others are new to the organisation! It does not matter your experience level, those around you will stand by you! It matters not your race, where you come from, or who you worship, all that matters is that we are better than the bastards at the other end of this field! Today will not be easy, but is any day easy in the life of a Hunter?! No! That is what makes us strong, and makes those prissy little High Elves scared! They outnumber us more than three to one but I can smell the piss in their pants from here! They don't believe we can win, some don't even believe we exist! But one thing they know, without a doubt, is that they will send a message to the Gods! What they don't know is that they will speak it to them face to face! Skyrim belongs to the Nords, Cyrodiil belongs to the Imperials!"

 _*A resounding sound echoes through the land, the sound of fifteen hundred voices crying 'Skyrim belongs to the Nords, Cyrodiil belongs to the Imperials!' Jensine rides her horse back to behind a hill, seeing the Thalmor are finishing getting into formation, dismounting and moving into the concealed command tent, giving the signal to Cassius who pulls a horn up to his lips, blowing*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	23. Chapter 23

***Chapter 23***

 _*At the sound of the horn all Hunters draw their bows, aiming at a forty-five degree angle. The signal to shoot is the shout from Lilina; 'OD AH VIING'. In an instant fifteen hundred arrows are let fly, from the skies soar down Paarthurnax and Odahviing. As the front row of Hunters pick up their swords and shields the arrows make contact, as well as the first fly by from the dragons. The Thalmor raise their shields and wards, only a few moments too late. Most Thalmor are lucky, but caught by surprise there was little time to react, over a thousand slain in a matter of seconds. Either cut down by arrows of burnt by dragon breath, it causes panic within the Thalmor ranks. The Hunters walk forward at a steady pace, Forces One to Five walking in a straight line, then The outside start to lag behind, causing an Arrowhead formation, as the Thalmor front line regather themselves, Hunters wearing cloaks pop up from water ways, shooting arrows and incapacitating Thalmor before dropping again and running away, Force Zero getting to work. The dragons return for another sweep, however the Thalmor are ready, using wards to protect troops while using Destruction spells to retaliate. Odahviing is halted by twenty simultaneous lightning bolts to the chest; he is being hit with more and more spells until Paarthurnax darts under him, taking a few attacks before using a shout to cause the Thalmor to take cover. Paarthurnax and the now injured Odahviing fly away, going behind the mountain seeing their main job has been completed. By this point, the Hunter and Thalmor front lines have connected, two shield walls pushing against each other, there are casualties on both sides however the Hunters' second line blade work are making short work of any infantry men they can get their hands on. There is yelling and shouting from the rear Thalmor ranks, a Captain has just been slain by lightning, the first Assassination target gone. The first and fifth Hunter battle groups slowly move outwards, attempting a flanking manoeuvre, however the Thalmor's number advantage started to show, they are able to bring the sides around in a semi-circle, blocking off the Hunter's at every point. As the Thalmor are spreading, they go a little too far, a slight opening in the middle, only for a second but fast enough for quick sword strokes to finish the two Thalmor either side of the gap, now a wedge is being driven into the Thalmor line and the Hunters are pilling in. Now the situations swap, the Thalmor begin circling around the Hunters, but again the numbers advantage shows. As the Thalmor begin reaching behind the Hunters, hails of arrows from Force Zero who have set up arrow caches at key points. The Thalmor become too scared to circle around after seeing their Kin fall. However now the Thalmor become more aggressive, fifty Thalmor Cavalrymen emerge from thin air, presumably using invisibility potions, and charge for Force Zero. A few Thalmor get shot but the rest bound onto the cloaked Hunters, the battling is fierce when suddenly two Thalmor dismount and throw an unconscious Hunter onto the back of a horse, one mounting the horse while the other gets stabbed with a dagger, and riding it as the Hunter's Dragonbone arrows rattle on his back. The rest of the riders follow suit, galloping to the Thalmor Command Post. The battle continues raging as the Thalmor; seeing Force Zero is preoccupied begin to circle around again, however they are met by nine angry Companions and Lydia, they charge straight into the Thalmor lines, wreaking havoc as cries can be heard from the Thalmor commanders of a poisoned Captain, another target down. Chaos ensues as the Hunters start pushing outwards again, ending up in a diamond shape, with most of the Thalmor forces in the front with the shield wall, but a few hundred trapped behind facing Hunters and Companions. Within a minute those Thalmor are massacred. At the Hunter Command Tent news has just been received of Adonato's capture, without a word it is decided for Lilina to go. As Lilina runs out of the tent, Jensine tosses Lilina her daggers, explaining Adonato may need them. Lilina attaches the daggers to her belt as she runs out to see the Hunters forming a straight line and marching forward, gaining ground. She runs into the forest area bordering the field and starts following it around. Thalmor Justicars make a line on an elevated hill, they start blasting fireballs into the area of the Hunter Command Tent, after a few seconds one rips through the roof of the tent, a second is soon following when it is stopped by a ward, Jensine looks up to see a familiar bipedal cat. The Hunter and Thalmor numbers have started to even out, the ground being littered by thousands of Thalmor bodies. The remaining troops have lost most of their morale, screams can be heard from the Command Post as there is yelling of a werewolf killing everyone, and there go Assassination targets three through to seven. Despite no Command structure, the Thalmor fight on, they still outnumber the Hunters._

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	24. Chapter 24

***Chapter 24***

 _As the battle rages Adonato wakes up from his foot-induced slumber, he finds himself chained to the wall. Through clouded eyes he makes out two figures, as his vision clears he recognises them; Alik and Rochelle the Red. Adonato struggles but Alik punches him before Rochelle kicks him. Alik draws a blade, sliding it along Adonato's cheek being tailed by a line of red, Adonato doesn't make a sound. Rochelle now joins in on Alik's fun, taking the dagger from Alik and cutting a gash into Adonato's arm, then proceeding to kick it. There is a clatter of noise outside, Alik opens the door to investigate but is greeted by a kick to the chest. A winded Alik soars across the room; Rochelle picks up her shield and mace, swinging at Lilina. Lilina ducks the mace but is hit by a shield bash. Rochelle starts advancing on Lilina who is in a battle ready pose. Alik calls for Lilina's attention to show he is holding a blade to Adonato's throat. 'You killed my love one, now I will kill your beloved!' Alik yells, he starts slicing, but Lilina throws her axe as hard as she can, cutting right through Alik's left wrist, causing Alik to cry out in pain, as well as smashing Adonato's bindings. Adonato jumps up and kicks Alik in the gut, then grabbing Lilina's axe and running towards her. Adonato throws the axe to Lilina while grabbing the twin daggers from Lilina's belt. Adonato turns towards Rochelle the Red, feeling the anger well inside of him. Alik, now missing his left hand, runs out of the door, Lilina in chase. Adonato circles Rochelle like a wolf. Rochelle is feeling uncertain but knows she must end this. Rochelle steps forward with a swing of her mace, Adonato jumps to his left and slices at Rochelle, leaving a scratch in her helmet. Rochelle jumps back but immediately attacks again, faking with the mace but trying for a shield bash. Adonato uses this force to slam his left dagger point first into Rochelle's shield, pinning it to her arm. Rochelle jumps back with a cry, feeling desperation she swings frantically, when she goes for an overhand swing Adonato catches her by the wrist with his hand, stabbing the blade of the remaining dagger horizontally into Rochelle's arm, pushing and slicing to the elbow. Rochelle collapses to her knees from the pain. Pulling the daggers from both of Rochelle's arms, Adonato slams them up into her throat. Adonato withdraws the daggers, looking at Rochelle's body as he cleans the daggers. A moment later he exits, he was in a small hastily mined cave, dug into a rock formation, with a temporary door, he can see ripped up tents and bodies, a line of Thalmor Mages shooting at the Hunter Command Tent, and to his right he can see Lilina finally catching up with Alik. Adonato decides to get rid of the mages. The battle has become evenly matched, neither side giving an inch, as Lilina corners Alik into rock outcrop. Alik turns to face Lilina, drawing his sword and pointing it at her. 'Why Jensine?" Lilina asks as she walks towards Alik, who replies 'So you two can feel loss!" as he darts his sword forward like a snake. Alik slowly circles Lilina and she does the same, Lilina makes the first move, faking an overhead swing but following through with a horizontal one. Alik does not respond to the fake and blocks Lilina's blow, ducking and pressing forward and punching Lilina. She, however, does a simple straight kick, lifting Alik off of the ground and letting Lilina flick Alik's sword away. A defeated Alik kneels before Lilina; he looks from her to the ground, accepting his fate. Lilina brings her axe up but hesitates. She looks from Alik to his sword, then back to him; Lilina walks to Alik's sword and passes it to him. The defeated Alik sees the sword and picks it up, standing and facing Lilina side on. What follows neither combatant could comprehend, a series of strikes and blocks faster than thought, pure instinct. Block up, parry left, strike right, parry left. Lilina sees an opening and takes it, shoulder ramming Alik's chest, then turning and cutting, slitting Alik's throat. Alik kneels yet again, and then falls, he reaches for his sword but can't reach. Lilina sees this and slides the sword into his hand. Alik forces himself up onto his side, using his sword to write in the dirt 'Thank y-' before collapsing. Lilina kneels down and closes Alik's eyes, whispering 'I'm sorry' under her breath. Lilina turns to see the battle has started to sway to the Hunter's favour; however what she saw next shocked her. Adonato was riding on horseback towards a group of Thalmor mages, carrying a mammoth tusk and being chased by an angry Giant. Adonato rides past the mages who then get sent flying by the Giant's bone club. Adonato then drops the tusk and gallops away, the giant picks up the tusk and walks back the way he came as Adonato rides up to Lilina, motioning for her to hop on, and she obliges and mounts the horse. They ride to the rear of the fighting and meet with the Companions, strategizing as to how to end this quickly. Then Adonato decides that the best way is to surround the remaining Thalmor and crush in. Under command of the Captains, the Hunters slowly spread around the five hundred Thalmor. Suddenly there are only four hundred, three hundred, at two hundred the remaining Thalmor surrender. A roar of victory is sent from the mouths of the remaining Hunters. Within five minutes, the Thalmor prisoners are tied up and the Hunters are lined up, only now is it clear how many they had lost. About five hundred were killed. The remaining Hunters were gloomy until Jensine rode in front of them on horseback, followed by Cassius, Tandver, and Fasrin. As Jensine rode in front of the troops, she raised her left hand; bow still in it, there is a roar of success followed by a chant 'General Jensine!' Nearby Adonato is welling with pride, Lydia is talking to the Companions who have made her an official member, and everyone else has joined in on the chant. Jensine smiles as the chant starts to die down and she lowers her arm, turning her horse and riding to where the Thalmor Command Post was, picking up a Thalmor flag. She returns to the troops and sticks it into the ground, asking Lilina to do the honours, and she does, lighting the flag on fire. Another chant starts to ring throughout the troops; '_ Skyrim belongs to the Nords, Cyrodiil belongs to the Imperials! Skyrim belongs to the Nords, Cyrodiil belongs to the Imperials!'

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	25. Chapter 25

***Chapter 25***

 _*After declaring victory, the prisoners were chained up in the old watch tower, the remaining Hunters were getting healed and celebrating with mead. The Command group, consisting of Lilina, Lydia, Adonato, Cassius, Tandver, Jensine, and now Fasrin, made their way to the Sleeping Giant inn in Whiterun. Them and a few healers essentially filled the inn, everyone buying mead, except for Fasrin who got wine, and sat around the fire, Jensine introduces Fasrin*_

 **Jensine:** "Everyone, this is Fasrin, I met her at the College. She has lived in Skyrim her whole life."

 **Fasrin:** "Pleasure to meet you all."

 _*All members in the party looked Fasrin up and down. She wasn't wearing the College robes, but simple clothing, brown robes and gloves, and cream coloured boots and hood, all parts of her equipment had a slight shine of magic. Lilina reaches out and shakes Fasrin's hand before taking a drink of mead*_

 **Lilina:** "Hello Fasrin, it's nice to meet you."

 **Jensine:** "How did you convince the College to let you come?"

 **Fasrin:** "Th-they didn't let me."

 **Lilina:** "You ran away? Why?"

 **Fasrin:** "They only think of themselves, I don't want to be like that."

 **Adonato:** "You won't be accepted back."

 **Fasrin:** "I know."

 **Lilina:** "Where will you go?"

 **Fasrin:** "I was hoping you could help me with that. You are a great warrior but also a great mage, I hoped you could become my mentor Lilina."

 **Lilina:** "What? A mentor?"

 **Fasrin:** "Yes, help me develop my skills."

 **Adonato:** "Like Jensine and I."

 **Lilina:** "I've never been a mentor before."

 **Adonato:** "Well you can come back to Lakeview Manor with me; I'll help you to not kill her."

 **Jensine:** "Wait, you? What about me?"

 **Adonato:** "You will return to the Dawnstar safe house, dubbed Heljarchen Hall by Cassius. There you will operate on your own. Obviously we will still work together, but you will get your own missions and more freedom."

 **Jensine:** "Oh."

 **Adonato:** "And I can't have you and Ysolda acting all lovey in my house, might vomit."

 **Jensine:** "What?! I-uh."

 **Adonato:** "Jensine, I'm an intelligence agent; there isn't much I don't know."

 **Lilina:** "What about my home? It's safe to go back there isn't it?"

 **Adonato:** "Well Ulfric is attacking tomorrow, and you don't want to teach a mage magic in the heart of a city. Plus at Lakeview Kolderiiv will be closer and I'm sure she misses you."

 **Fasrin:** "Who?"

 **Adonato:** "Don't worry."

 **Lilina:** "Alright, well when do you want to start Fasrin?"

 **Fasrin:** "I have nothing else to do."

 **Jensine:** "As she is your apprentice, you call her Mafasrin."

 **Lilina:** "Ok Mafasrin, first thing's first, we celebrate."

 _*Lilina takes a swig of mead; meanwhile Adonato walks out of the inn. A minute later he returns with an Amulet of Mara, tossing it to Jensine*_

 **Adonato:** "Ysolda is outside, you're a war hero, and you'll never get a better chance."

 **Jensine:** "Guess not."

 _*Jensine gets up and exits the inn, Adonato returns to his seat*_

 **Lilina:** "I hope she gets lucky."

 **Adonato:** "I hope so too, but in the meantime, let's talk about you Fasrin, are you capable of using all five schools of magic?"

 **Fasrin:** "Yes, including enchantment and alchemy, however illusion is my weakest point."

 **Adonato:** "Interesting, for Lilina's sake I hope you can use bound weapons."

 **Fasrin:** "That I can."

 **Lilina:** "My strongest point in magic is conjuration and destruction."

 **Adonato:** "And mine is illusion."

 **Fasrin:** "Nice, and how long have you two been married?"

 **Lilina:** "What? Haha we aren't married, just friends."

 **Adonato:** "Speaking of marriage, I should go check on Jensine."

 _*Adonato finishes his mead, turns and exits the inn. Fasrin turns to Lilina apologetically*_

 **Fasrin:** "I'm sorry if I made it awkward, it's just obvious you are interested in each other."

 **Lilina:** "Really? You think he likes me?"

 **Fasrin:** "Wouldn't surprise me if he asks you to marry him."

 **Lilina:** "You think he would?"

 _*Lilina smiles a little as she looks around the room*_

 **Cassius:** "Well I think he will soon, if I know him, it'll be when we are riding out of here tomorrow."

 **Lilina:** "He doesn't like me, I'm nothing like Silla."

 **Cassius:** "Exactly, he could never be with someone like Silla."

 **Lilina:** "Why not?"

 **Cassius:** "Too many memories."

 _*Adonato and Jensine walk into the inn, Jensine tosses the innkeeper a coin then continue upstairs, Adonato re-joins the group*_

 **Lilina:** "What's Jensine doing?"

 **Adonato:** "Ysolda said she wasn't ready."

 **Fasrin:** "Poor Jensine."

 **Lilina:** "She might be ready in time, how long have they known each other?"

 **Adonato:** "Less than a year, but we will just have to be patient."

 **Lilina:** "Alright."

 **Adonato:** "We should sleep, but I have one question for Fasrin, have you ever been in a fight? One where you have to attack as well as defend."

 **Fasrin:** "No, I haven't."

 **Adonato:** "This is going to be fun."

 _*A devil like smile stretches across Adonato's face as all party members decide to get some rest. The healers exit the inn and everyone goes to their rooms, Fasrin thinking about how much her life has changed over the past three days before resigning to sleep*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	26. Chapter 26

***Chapter 26***

 _*The party wakes up early in the morning, eating breakfast quickly and mounting their horses. As they begin to ride off in the direction of Riften, which Lilina questions*_

 **Lilina:** "Why are you going to Riften?"

 _*Adonato turns to Lilina, reaching into his saddle bag and pulling out the other Amulet of Mara, tossing it to Lilina before continuing to ride towards Riften*_

 **Adonato:** "We going to do it or not?"

 **Lilina:** "Is that your way of proposing?"

 **Adonato:** "Is that your way of accepting?"

 **Lilina:** "Is this a joke?"

 **Adonato:** "Think I'd waste the money?"

 **Lilina:** "I'd think you stole it."

 **Adonato:** "Come on Lilina, I know you like me. Cassius told me."

 **Lilina:** "…Cassius."

 **Cassius:** "Brothers before others."

 **Lilina:** "Fus!"

 _*Cassius is thrown off his horse, after remounting the whole party ride to Riften, leaving their horses at the stables and walking to the Temple of Mara. One of the priests sees Adonato and recognising him, within thirty minutes the ceremony is under way, everyone sitting while Adonato and Lilina are standing at the alter*_

 **Priest:** "Let's begin the ceremony. It was Mara who first gave birth to all of creation, and pledged to watch over us as her children. It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another. It is from this love that we learn life lived alone, is no life at all. We gather here today under Mara's loving gaze, to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth together in this life, and in the next, through prosperity and poverty, and through joy and hardship. Do you agree to be bound together in love, now and forever?

 **Lilina:** "I do. Now and forever."

 **Priest:** "Do you agree to be bound together in love, now and forever?"

 **Adonato:** "I do. Now and forever."

 **Priest:** "Under the authority of Mara, Divine of Love, I declare this couple to be wed. I present the two of you with these matching rings, blessed with Mara's divine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together."

 _*Lilina slides the Bond of Matrimony onto her finger, Adonato looks at his finger, taking off the two Bonds of Matrimonies, placing them in his pocket and placing the new one on. Lilina slides her helmet off, leaning down and kissing Adonato, applause rings out from the crowd. After a few minutes of celebrating, they decide not to get a drink as they were still hung-over. They all exit Riften and get on separate horses, Lilina leaving just Lydia on Shadowmere, wanting to ride next to her new husband. Fasrin asks 'what about me?' as Adonato summons Arvak, Fasrin shrugs and mounts Arvak. At the first junction Cassius and Tandver ride south to coordinate the remaining Hunters, as well as the training and recruitments of new people, a while further and Jensine breaks off heading north to her new house. Just before nightfall, thanks to hard riding, Lilina, Adonato, Lydia, and Fasrin arrive at Lakeview Manor, after a quick dinner, Lydia goes to the bed at the entrance, Fasrin walks up to her new bed, Jensine's old one, and Adonato and Lilina move into the main bed, forgetting their armour on the ground*_

 _*The next morning, Lilina and Adonato wake up, Adonato puts his clothes on and Lilina puts on her armour, walking out to see Lydia and Fasrin waiting for them, meat, bread, and eggs on plates waiting for them*_

 **Lilina:** "Thanks for last night."

 **Adonato:** "No, thank you."

 **Fasrin:** "Sooo, when is my training going to start?"

 **Lilina:** "Whenever you're ready Mafasrin."

 **Adonato:** "You want my help?"

 **Lilina:** "If you want, my illusion isn't that good."

 **Adonato:** "I mean with how to train her, that's the reason you came here."

 **Lilina:** "Oh, right, yeah ok."

 **Adonato:** "The first thing will be a few tests, see where Fasrin's powers are at already."

 **Lilina:** "Alright, well let's go."

 _*Adonato and Lilina quickly finish their breakfast and all four people walk out*_

 **Adonato:** "Alright, so you see the tree next to the stump? Hit it with a destruction spell from each element."

 _*Fasrin quickly shoots a fireball, ice spike, and lightning bolt at the tree*_

 **Adonato:** "Which is your favourite element?"

 **Fasrin:** "Lightning."

 **Lilina:** "Conjure up some Atronachs next."

 _*Fasrin extends her arms, summoning Lightning and Frost Atronachs*_

 **Fasrin:** "I don't know how to summon the Flame Atronach."

 **Lilina:** "I'll teach you everything you need to know about them."

 **Adonato:** "Now alteration, use detect life, tell me how many animals are within the reach of what you can see."

 _*Fasrin closes her eyes and focuses*_

 **Fasrin:** "Three deer, five rabbits, a fox, an eagle, now four rabbits because the fox killed one."

 **Lilina:** "Poor rabbit."

 **Adonato:** "Ah well, fox is happy."

 **Lilina:** "Adonato, are you willing to hurt me?"

 **Adonato:** "You have to ask?"

 **Fasrin:** "But why?"

 **Lilina:** "Heal me after Adonato attacks me."

 **Fasrin:** "Ok, but you're in full armour, how will he hurt you?"

 **Lilina:** "Adonato; punch me."

 _*Lilina takes her helmet off and relaxes while Adonato hits her with a right hook. Fasrin races over and places her hands over Lilina's cheek, healing her*_

 **Adonato:** "So?"

 _*Lilina rubs her cheek while Fasrin pulls her hands away*_

 **Lilina:** "It hurt until she helped."

 **Adonato:** "Well, I'll leave you two to it."

 **Fasrin:** "Wait Adonato, sir, may I ask a favour?"

 **Adonato:** "I'll kick your ass if you call me 'sir' again, but shoot."

 _*Fasrin walks over to Adonato and whispers in his ear*_

 **Adonato:** "Should be simple enough, I was planning on a trip to Solitude anyway, check on Proudspire Manor."

 **Lilina:** "What's going on?"

 **Adonato:** "You'll see, I'll be back in a few days Honey."

 **Lilina:** "Ok, well can I get a hug goodbye?"

 _*Adonato walks over to Lilina, hugging her and giving her a quick kiss before mounting his horse and plodding down the road*_

 **Lilina:** "Be careful my love!"

 **Fasrin:** "Aw so cute."

 **Lilina:** "I've never been in love before so keep your mouth shut and your ears open."

 **Fasrin:** "About that Flame Atronach."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	27. Chapter 27

***Chapter 27***

 _*Lilina and Fasrin sit outside of Lakeview Manor, surrounded by four candles. Lilina is walking Fasrin through summoning a Flame Atronach*_

 **Lilina:** "Let's start with the basics; do you understand what the elements represent?"

 **Fasrin:** "Yes, ice represents the calm of your mind, fire represents the anger, and lighting represents the friction between the two."

 **Lilina:** "Very good, the Atronachs are the most literal representations. The Flame Atronach is the representation of your enraged self; it is also the hardest of the Atronachs to learn unless your personality is fully fire. This is because you have to give in to your anger, but control it; if you control it too much you summon a Storm Atronach. Visualise the parts of your life that make you upset, angry, imagine that all that anger is pushed out of you, forming someone else."

 _*Fasrin meditates, taking deep breaths and imagining everything that makes her angry; the College Council, the racism against her, and the helplessness she feels when she isn't able to help others. Suddenly she bottled up all of her anger and projects it outwards, a portal opens and appears a woman, flaming and floating*_

 **Fasrin:** "I did it!"

 **Lilina:** "Good work Mafasrin, you're a fast learner."

 **Fasrin:** "Hey Lilina, why are the Frost and Storm Atronachs roughly male, but is the Flame Atronach a female?"

 **Lilina:** "Because women are more passionate my dear, so they are the Flame. Men are typically more cold and calculating, that's the Frost, and they normally fight against their emotions, causing friction within then, and that is Storm."

 **Fasrin:** "I guess that makes sense."

 _*Fasrin waves her hand and the Flame Atronach disappears as Lilina blows out the candles. Afterwards they walk inside and Lilina gets some venison from the kitchen for a tired Fasrin before sitting next to her*_

 **Fasrin:** "If I may ask Lilina, how long have you been a werewolf?"

 **Lilina:** "How did…did Adonato tell you?"

 **Fasrin:** "No, I'm a cat, I can smell it."

 **Lilina:** "Well… About ten years now, the Companions blessed me with its power through a ritual."

 _*Lydia comes in from training outside and joins Lilina and Fasrin*_

 **Fasrin:** "Hey Lydia, how were drills?"

 **Lydia:** "Same as usual."

 **Fasrin:** "Lilina and I are going well; Adonato should be back by tomorrow."

 **Lilina:** "Thank the Gods, I'm missing him already."

 **Fasrin:** "When will we meet up with Jensine again?"

 **Lilina:** "I don't know, why?"

 **Fasrin:** "She seems nice."

 **Lilina:** "She is."

 **Fasrin:** "So Adonato had an apprentice, Lilina has me, what about you Lydia?"

 **Lydia:** "Oh I'm just a housecarl."

 **Fasrin:** "I saw you on the battlefield; you were the best swords woman out there."

 **Lydia:** "You obviously didn't see the other Companions."

 **Fasrin:** "Don't be modest, however I've finished my lunch so we should get back to work."

 **Lilina** : "Yes lets."

 _*Lilina gets up and walks outside, followed by Fasrin*_

 _*The following day, as Fasrin and Lilina are practicing controlling Atronachs, Adonato arrives joined by another person on horseback. As they get closer Lilina recognises Jensine*_

 **Jensine:** "Hello Lilina, Fasrin."

 **Fasrin:** "Hey Jensine."

 **Lilina:** "Jensine how have you been?"

 **Jensine:** "Quite fine, thank you, I brought a friend."

 _*Jensine lets out a sharp whistle and Kolderiiv lands, bounding towards Lilina. Fasrin gathers lightning in her hands and hisses at Kolderiiv, who hisses back*_

 **Adonato:** "Kolderiiv, Fasrin, calm down."

 **Fasrin:** "That's Kolderiiv?!"

 _*Lilina runs up to Kolderiiv and gives her a big hug, who is greeted with a few licks*_

 **Lilina:** "Hey Kolderiiv darling, did you miss me?"

 _*Kolderiiv purrs. Lydia walks out with a bottle of mead as Adonato dismounts and Lilina walks to him, hugging him and kissing him as Kolderiiv pouts slightly. After a moment Lilina looks at Fasrin*_

 **Lilina:** "Not the average pet is she?"

 **Fasrin:** "I think I need to sit down."

 **Jensine:** "Ah Lydia, I was hoping to see you, I have a letter that might interest you."

 **Lydia:** "Why?"

 **Adonato:** "Read it out loud, I haven't read it yet."

 _*Jensine passes the letter to Lydia. She unfolds it and reads it out loud*_

 **Lydia:** "Dear Jensine, since Tandver and I have returned to Cyrodil things have been quite interesting. Word of our victory has reached the Altmeri Deminion, and they are really fucking confused. The Hunters who remain have been given their assignments, you and Adonato's assignments are to simply ensure Skyrim's government stabilises, we will need their support later. I cannot give specifics of other's jobs in case this is intercepted, however things are going well. We will be sending more funding when we can however until then you should make your own way. Speaking of which, here in Cyrodil there is a swords-master named Falx, I told him about our war exploits and he has taken an interest in Lydia. He has learnt a style from another continent of Nirn, it is extremely different and he is willing to teach Lydia, for free no less. I will be near the border in four days; if she wants to take his offer up I'll pick her up at the border. I'll see you all sooner or later, sincerely Cassius."

 **Lilina** : "You should do it Lydia."

 **Lydia:** "I don't know, I should stay here."

 **Adonato:** "You should go, always have to expand your skill set."

 **Jensine:** "I'm still learning, you have to keep getting better."

 **Lydia:** "My Thane, they only way I can leave for long periods of time is if you release me from your service, I would no longer be your housecarl."

 **Lilina:** "Do you want to do it?"

 **Lydia:** "Yeah, I think I do. I'm good, but I feel like I could improve."

 **Lilina:** "Then I release you from my services, you've been my housecarl for a long time, but now it's time for you to go down your own path."

 **Jensine:** "You can take my horse, it's the only way you'll be able to travel to Cyrodil, I'll get a new one in Solitude on the way home."

 **Lydia:** "Alright, I'll be off then, I have no real personal belongings."

 **Adonato:** "You should take some gold, that'll give you something to work with."

 _*Jensine dismounts and passes the horse's reigns to Lydia. After some quick goodbyes and hugs she begins to ride off. Adonato passes a bag to Fasrin who takes it inside, the others soon follow to catch up on business, saying goodbye to Kolderiiv as Adonato sets the ballista*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	28. Chapter 28

***Chapter 28***

 _*Lilina, Adonato, Jensine, and Fasrin sit around the table, catching up and just talking*_

 **Jensine:** "How has your training been going Fasrin?"

Fasrin: "I have finally mastered Flame Atronach conjuring."

 _*Lilina bursts out laughing when Fasrin says 'mastered'. Jensine scowls at Adonato*_

 **Jensine:** "This seems familiar."

 **Adonato:** "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 **Lilina:** "I should see Kolderiiv today, see how she's going."

 **Jensine:** "She was quite happy to see you."

 **Adonato:** "You can go spend time with her, Jensine and I will stop her from blowing the house up."

 **Fasrin:** "I'm not that bad."

 **Adonato:** "You wish."

 **Lilina:** "Who wants to join me?"

 **Jensine:** "We will give you two some alone time."

 **Lilina:** "Alright well do you need me for anything else here?"

 **Fasrin:** "I'll just practice, have fun."

 **Adonato:** "Just go have fun Lilina."

 **Lilina:** "Alright I'll be off then, have fun everyone."

 **Adonato:** "We'll try."

 _*Lilina gets up and kisses Adonato before walking out. Adonato turns to Fasrin*_

 **Adonato:** "What's with the stuff I brought in the bag?"

 **Fasrin:** "A surprise."

 **Adonato:** "When will we be able to see this surprise?"

 **Fasrin:** "Hopefully this afternoon, but I need an open space surrounded by nature."

 **Jensine:** "Would the island in the lake work?"

 **Adonato:** "Should do, it is certainly surrounded by nature."

 **Fasrin:** "Alright, well should we go now? Or wait for Lilina?"

 **Adonato:** "I think this is mostly a surprise for her."

 **Jensine:** "I'll row you over."

 **Fasrin:** "Let's go before she gets back."

 _*The trio go to the lake, Fasrin and Jensine pile into the row boat, Jensine rows while Fasrin hold onto the bag with one hand and holding onto the boat with the other. Adonato waves goodbye as Jensine starts rowing. Within two minutes of steady rowing, they reach the island. As they beach onto the island, Fasrin jumps onto it, putting the bag down and taking the contents out; four Grand Soul Gems, four Soul Gem Holders, and a Daedric War-axe. Fasrin places the soul gems in each of the cardinal directions, then placing the axe in the middle and sitting next to it, meditating*_

 **Jensine:** "Want me to stay?"

 **Fasrin:** "I'd recommend you not."

 _*Jensine pushes the boat off, rowing back to land, there they sit and watch Fasrin. After a few hours of just enjoying the peace, they see the Grand Soul Gems are glowing. The war-axe begins to levitate and it surrounded by a purple aura. Slowly Fasrin extends her hand and grasps the handle, and in the same instant the island explodes with purple flames. A concerned Lilina runs from the mine as Jensine starts to row over to the island*_

 **Lilina:** "I thought you said you would stop her from blowing up!"

 **Adonato:** "I said I would stop her from blowing up the house."

 _*As Jensine gets close to the island Fasrin emerges from the smoke and jumps onto the boat. A shocked Jensine turns the boat around and paddles to land. Lilina rips Fasrin out of the boat and hugs her*_

 **Lilina:** "Are you ok Mafasrin?!"

 **Fasrin:** "I'm fine."

 **Adonato:** "What was that stuff with the Soul Gems for?"

 **Fasrin:** "Well…"

 _*Fasrin holds out her hand with a blue ball, a Bound War-axe forms in her hand. Everyone is surprised*_

 **Adonato:** "I thought there wasn't a spell for a Bound War-axe."

 **Fasrin:** "There wasn't, I just made it."

 **Jensine:** "How?"

 **Fasrin:** "I learnt how to in some discarded books that were getting thrown out of the College library and I practiced in secret."

 **Jensine:** "But didn't you just explode?"

 **Fasrin:** "It was a hard secret to keep."

 **Lilina:** "Where did you get the axe anyway?"

 **Adonato:** "She asked me to get it from your old weapon stash."

 **Jensine:** "Why Daedric anyway, why not others?"

 **Fasrin:** "Daedric weapons are the only ones that work. This is because the Daedric aspect of the weapon is from another dimension and not completely in this world. If it's not fully in this plane of existence, it's easier to get it out. That's why all Bound weapons are Daedric weapons."

 **Adonato:** "I didn't know that, good work Fasrin."

 **Lilina:** "That's incredible Mafasrin, you're becoming a powerful mage."

 **Adonato:** "Still have a long way to go."

 **Jensine:** "A very long way."

 _*Fasrin lowers her head*_

 **Adonato:** "You'll get better, Jensine used to be a defenceless little girl, now she's a slightly-less-defenceless, slightly-less-little, girl."

 **Jensine:** "I hate you sometimes."

 **Adonato:** "I can live with it."

 **Lilina:** "Can I learn that spell off you Mafasrin?"

 **Fasrin:** "We will see."

 **Lilina:** "You little bi-"

 **Adonato:** "Anyway, let's head inside."

 _*Lilina stares at Adonato as if to say 'fuck you', Adonato smiles back. All four walk up to Lakeview Manor, sitting around the table*_

 **Jensine:** "Lilina, have you gotten around to teaching Fasrin some fighting skills?"

 **Lilina:** "Not yet but we'll get around to it."

 **Jensine:** "In our time together we only covered basics, maybe while I'm down here we can continue our training a little. That way I may be able to beat Adonato next time."

 **Adonato:** "How does your face feel?"

 **Jensine:** "Prick."

 **Fasrin:** "What happened?"

 **Lilina:** "Jensine had to go through an initiation; Jensine had to try to kill Adonato."

 **Jensine:** "I was getting close."

 **Adonato:** "No you weren't."

 **Fasrin:** "So you won Adonato?"

 **Adonato:** "Yup, I also won my fight with Lilina."

 **Lilina:** "No you did not; I gave you a bigger cut."

 **Adonato:** "I cut you in the knee, and you barely broke the skin. And plus, it ended with me having a sword to your throat, I could've stabbed you if I so desired."

 **Lilina:** "I had a dagger to yours."

 **Adonato:** "Yes, because a dagger has so much more reach than a sword."

 **Lilina:** "It can still kill."

 **Adonato:** "I could jump back and avoid your attack, although I assume that avoiding hits is a foreign concept to you."

 **Jensine:** "I think that I'm getting a headache."

 **Fasrin:** "Are you ok Jensine?"

 **Jensine:** "I thought those two were bad before."

 **Fasrin:** "Now they're married it's much worst, anyway when's dinner?"

 **Adonato:** "When you make it."

 _*Fasrin gets up and makes four portions of vegetable soup and places them down for everyone*_

 **Adonato:** "Thank you."

 **Jensine:** "Thanks Fasrin."

 **Lilina:** "Thank you Fasrin."

 **Fasrin:** "You're welcome everyone."

 _*Everyone eats dinner while making small talk, after they finish they eat cream tarts at a rate that does not facilitate conversation. Soon after they are done there is a knock on the door, Jensine reached for her daggers as Adonato runs to disable the trap. After a sigh of relief Adonato opens the doors to see ten Falkreath guards*_

 **Adonato:** "Hello?"

 **Guard:** "Is Fasrin here?"

 **Fasrin:** "Yes I'm here, what's the problem?"

 **Lilina:** "Yeah what's this about?"

 **Adonato:** "And why so many guards?"

 **Guard:** "We thought it necessary when confronting the Dragonborn. We need Fasrin to come with us; she is not eighteen years of age and thus is not the proper age to live alone."

 **Adonato:** "Does she look alone?"

 **Guard:** "As none of you is her legal guardian, she is not classed as living with you. She has to go to the Riften orphanage. If you resist you will be charged with kidnapping."

 **Lilina:** "I'm her guardian, I'm looking after her."

 **Guard:** "But you aren't her legal guardian, she must come with us."

 **Fasrin:** "But I don't want to leave, I want to live with Lilina."

 **Guard:** "You have to come with us; you will be taken to Riften and in a week's time you will be processed and put up for adoption."

 **Adonato:** "Go on Fasrin."

 **Lilina:** "What about Jensine?"

 **Adonato:** "Shut up Lilina."

 **Guard:** "Who?"

 _*The guard checks through his records and finds Jensine's file*_

 **Guard:** "I'm afraid that I'll have to take her with us too."

 **Jensine:** "This is stupid."

 **Guards:** "You'll have to leave your weapons here."

 **Jensine:** "Fuck this."

 _*Adonato thinks for a few seconds and then turns so his right side is facing the guards, taking the dagger off of his belt, walking over to Jensine and hugging her, reaching under her cloak and clipping the dagger onto the inside of Jensine's belt and untucking her shirt to cover it*_

 **Adonato:** "Go with them in peace, keep Fasrin calm."

 **Jensine:** "I will."

 _*Jensine pulls away from the hug, taking her quiver and twin daggers off, placing them on the table. Jensine walks out of the house and is followed by Fasrin*_

 **Lilina:** "We'll adopt you as soon as we are able."

 **Adonato:** "Just be careful."

 _*Jensine and Fasrin climb onto a carriage, waving goodbye as the guards leave*_

 **Adonato:** "That was unexpected."

 **Lilina:** "You didn't need to tell me to shut up; we'll get them back, let's go to Riften in the meantime and wait for them to be adoptable."

 **Adonato:** "It's going to be a week, let's make a detour through Whiterun, we should inform the Companions about where Lydia has gone, she is one of them after all."

 **Lilina:** "Good idea, let's go."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	29. Chapter 29

***Chapter 29***

 _*Jensine and Fasrin are riding along in the back of the carriage, as they begin to get close to the border most of the guards split away, allowing the girls to talk*_

 **Fasrin:** "This is Skeever shit."

 **Jensine:** "Could be worse."

 **Fasrin:** "How could it be worse?"

 **Jensine:** "Could be unarmed, could be dead, could be taken out of Skyrim, could be Imperial prisoners with their stupid rope. Everything is pretty good given the situation."

 **Fasrin:** "Rope? What do you mean?"

 **Jensine:** "The rope the Empire uses is enchanted to drain magicka, that's how they capture mages. Then you would be defenceless."

 **Fasrin:** "Huh ok, well I guess that's ok."

 **Jensine:** "The trick in these situations is to stay calm, the more attention we draw to ourselves, the harder it will be to escape by force if we have to."

 **Fasrin:** "I miss Lilina."

 **Jensine:** "I know, but we will get back to them.*

 _*They arrive at the border of the Falkreath Hold and the Rift. There is another carriage with Riften guards waiting*_

 **Falkreath Guard:** "Ok, off the carriage and onto theirs, they will take you the rest of the way."

 **Riften Guard:** "Come on, I hate these night time jobs."

 _*Fasrin hesitates but Jensine jumps off of the carriage without question, helping Fasrin down. They walk over to the Riften carriage and climb in, a minute later the carriage moves off again*_

 _*An hour later they arrive at Riften and dismount from, the carriage and are led to the orphanage. There they are greeted by a rather nice woman who introduces herself as Constance Michel*_

 **Constance:** "I'm sorry for this whole situation, I hope I can make your stay here as pleasant as possible."

 **Jensine:** "Thank you."

 **Constance:** "Um, after I took over the Orphanage I got myself a double bed, hoping to settle down. However as there are three places, two with the double bed and one with a single bed. As I am not able to sleep in the same bed as a minor, I'm afraid I'll have to take the single bed and you share the double bed."

 **Fasrin:** "Wh-what?"

 **Jensine:** "That should be alright."

 **Constance:** "Thank Mara."

 **Jensine:** "Couldn't thank a different god?"

 **Constance:** "Oh, sorry."

 _*As it is late, or probably early morning by now, they all settle in for the night. Constantine taking the single bed, and Jensine and Fasrin take the double bed, lying away from each other. Jensine falls asleep almost instantly, however Fasrin is unable to sleep. About half an hour later Jensine begins to twist and turn mumbling; 'Please don't leave Adonato, please dad.' Fasrin is a little taken back but turns over, holding Jensine which seems to comfort her. Soon after Fasrin sleeps too*_

 _*The next morning, they wake up and tiredly go to the dinner table. They grab a basic meal of meat and bread, sitting down*_

 **Fasrin:** "How did you sleep Jensine?"

 **Jensine:** "Well I guess."

 **Fasrin:** "Have any interesting dreams?"

 **Jensine:** "I had one where I was a bunny."

 **Fasrin:** "A bunny?"

 **Jensine:** "Yes, I fought a giant carrot."

 **Fasrin:** "Ok then, I had a dream that I fell in love with a great warrior."

 **Jensine:** "Ooooh, little player aren't you?"

 **Fasrin:** "What's that supposed to mean?"

 **Jensine:** "Oh, nothing at all."

 _*Constantine walks up to Fasrin and Jensine*_

 **Constantine:** "I hope you two are fitting in well, you have at least a week."

 **Jensine:** "What is there to do for fun?"

 **Constantine:** "You're free to leave the Orphanage, as long as you stay within the walls of Riften."

 **Jensine:** "I saw an old house we could check out."

 **Constantine:** "I'll trust you to go in there, as you're so old, but please don't leave Riften."

 **Jensine:** "We won't."

 _*Two orphans have started to fight so Constantine goes to break it up*_

 **Jensine:** "Fasrin, what do you say to some combat training?"

 **Fasrin:** "Sounds like fun, after you."

 _*Jensine and Fasrin walk out of the Orphanage and to the abandoned house. Jensine kneels down and picks the lock carefully while Fasrin stands watch. Jensine unlocks the door quickly and they walk in*_

 **Jensine:** "Well, what combat training do you have so far?"

 **Fasrin:** "I'm alright with a sword."

 **Jensine:** "Alright, that'll give us a starting point. Summon your sword, once you have the basics like footwork we will start on the axe."

 **Fasrin:** "Alright, but is it safe?"

 **Jensine:** "Why wouldn't it be?"

 **Fasrin:** "Guards might hear us."

 **Jensine:** "Let's move into the basement then. I'll remind you to ask Adonato to teach you silent casting."

 **Fasrin:** "Alright."

 _*The duo move to the basement, Fasrin reaches her arm out and the Bound Sword appears in her hand as Jensine reaches to her back and draws the dagger*_

 **Jensine:** "Can you summon two at once?"

 **Fasrin:** "Yes, but I don't like to. The style doesn't appeal to me."

 **Jensine:** "Alright, we can find ways around that."

 **Fasrin:** "Ok well where do we start?"

 **Jensine:** "We'll just go through a few drills, see where you're at."

 _*Before Fasrin can respond, Jensine sprints towards her. Fasrin is overwhelmed, bringing her sword up to block Jensine's dagger, but not seeing the kick shooting towards her stomach. Fasrin is winded and falls onto her knees, dropping the Bound Sword and it disappears. Jensine notes this and walks away as Fasrin stands up and summons another sword, this time going on the offensive. Fasrin thrusts towards Jensine's back, however Jensine anticipates this, turning on her left heel and connecting with Fasrin's face using her shin. Fasrin crashes into a wall, then wiping blood away from her mouth. Jensine notices that Fasrin has held onto her sword, saying 'good work' before pulling up her pants legs to reveal steel shin guards. As Jensine readjusts her pants Fasrin charges, sending an overhead swing towards Jensine who blocks it with ease. However, Jensine does not notice Fasrin summoning lighting in her hand. Fasrin sends the lighting into Jensine's gut, but toning it down at the last second. Jensine staggers back and Fasrin looks at her apologetically. Jensine smiles at Fasrin*_

 **Jensine:** "Good work, let's go again."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	30. Chapter 30

***Chapter 30***

 _*Meanwhile, Adonato and Lilina arrive at Whiterun and walk to Jorrvaskr, once there they knock on the door and they walk in, being greeted by Aela the Huntress. After introductions, and some teasing from Aela about the marriage, they sit around the large eating table*_

 **Aela:** "What brings you here Shield-sister?"

 **Lilina:** "We need to tell you something about Lydia."

 **Aela:** "Whats wrong? Has something happened?"

 **Lilina:** "Nothing bad has happened, but she'll be away for a fair while."

 **Aela:** "Where has she gone?"

 **Lilina:** "To Cyrodil."

 **Aela:** "What is she doing down there?"

 **Lilina:** "She's learning how to improve her sword skills."

 **Aela:** "Ah, everyone must improve, I remember when I first fired a bow, I was sixteen."

 _*Adonato mumbles*_

 **Adonato:** "I was six."

 **Aela:** "Couldn't hit a thing, now I'm one of the best archers in Skyrim."

 **Lilina:** "I remember when I couldn't even swing an axe."

 **Adonato:** "Must have been a while ago."

 **Lilina:** "Only a few hundred years ago."

 **Aela:** "That's right. You elves live a long time."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah, when did you learn to use daggers Adonato?"

 **Adonato:** "Daggers, seven, but it wasn't what I first learnt. Bow was six, as was unarmed, sword was eight, axe was ten and spear and staff were fourteen."

 **Lilina:** "Show off."

 **Adonato:** "Well I'm sorry; I don't have centuries to learn new stuff."

 **Aela:** "He has a point."

 **Lilina:** "Anyway, how are Vilkas  & Farkas doing?"

 **Aela:** "They're going fine, Farkas is being stubborn as always."

 **Lilina:** "Of course he is."

 **Aela:** "Vilkas looks after him though."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah, how have you been?"

 **Aela:** "Fairly bored, I have no challenges anymore."

 **Lilina:** "You want a challenge?"

 **Aela:** "Haha, not right now sister, maybe another day."

 **Lilina:** "Alright, hey did you go hunting a few months ago out near Falkreath?"

 **Aela:** "I've hunted everywhere at one point or another."

 _*Lilina responds in a hushed voice*_

 **Lilina:** "In form?"

 **Aela:** "Yes"

 **Lilina:** "Was that you who attacked me?"

 **Aela:** "No, none of the members of the Companions would do such a thing."

 **Lilina:** "Well I was attacked, I don't know who they were."

 **Aela:** "There must be other werewolves out there."

 **Adonato:** "We will have to look into it, but another day, for now we must be off to Riften."

 **Aela:** "Why?"

 **Lilina:** "We're heading off to adopt our apprentices."

 **Aela:** "Hahahaha, the great General Jensine and her defender Fasrin captured by an orphanage. This is the day."

 **Adonato:** "Well you know that Jensine didn't really make decisions."

 **Lilina:** "Actually she did."

 **Adonato:** "Wait, what?"

 **Lilina:** "She gave the order for the Companions to run in, and she gave the orders for most of the movements after the two sides had reached a stalemate."

 **Adonato:** "She did a good job, even though I was unconscious for a fair bit of that."

 **Lilina:** "So give the girl some credit Aela, but we really should go."

 **Adonato:** "Let's."

 _*After saying their goodbyes, the couple ride off towards Riften. Thanks to having to wipe out a group of bandits who attacked them, they arrived at Riften in the afternoon of the day that Fasrin and Jensine were set to be adopted. Wanting to be polite and get it out of the way, Adonato and Lilina visit the Jarl*_

 **Adonato:** "Hello Laila."

 **Laila:** "That's Laila Law-Giver, or ma'am to you."

 **Lilina:** "How are you ma'am?"

 **Laila:** "Was good, but then a thief and assassin walked in."

 **Adonato:** "I'm no assassin."

 **Laila:** "Not you, her you twat."

 **Adonato:** "No need to be rude. We decided to be polite and say hello to you."

 **Laila:** "I didn't ask that you do that."

 **Adonato:** "Well I figured someone on the surface of this town had to be a decent person."

 **Laila:** "You call those thieves decent people?!"

 **Adonato:** "Gods compared to you."

 **Laila:** "How dare you?!"

 **Adonato:** "Well quite easily, I spoke. Although I'm sure that you aren't used to speaking to your subjects, hiding behind your guards."

 _*Adonato walks up to the Jarl and leans on her chair, and whispers 'not that they help much' before walking back to stand beside a smirking Lilina*_

 **Adonato:** "We aren't even here to see you; we are here on other business."

 **Laila:** "Ah yes, the Nord and the cat."

 **Adonato:** "That's Jensine and Fasrin to you, although you might know that if you left this building."

 **Laila:** "I know their damned names! Just as I have the displeasure to know yours."

 **Adonato:** "Please, m'lady, the displeasure is all ours."

 **Laila:** "Ah, such a bastard."

 **Adonato:** "If you don't mind, we will go and get our apprentices."

 **Laila:** "Have fun with that."

 _*Lilina and Adonato walk out of the keep, away from a smirking Laila, after shrugging to each other about Laila's smile, Adonato holding Laila's coin purse as they walk to the Orphanage and are greeted by a smiling woman*_

 **Constantine:** "Hello, I'm Constantine, how may I help you?"

 **Adonato:** "We are here to adopt two children."

 **Lilina:** "Fasrin and Jensine."

 **Constantine:** "Ah, I wasn't looking forward to this. They were adopted about an hour ago."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I am the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	31. Chapter 31

***Chapter 31***

 _*One hour before, Fasrin and Jensine climbed onto a cart along with the man who adopted them, groaning as their hatred for carts grew. Before too long they reached a crossroads and the man who was driving told them to get off and then slaps the horses' rear hinds and speeding off*_

 **Jensine:** "Mister, Rexus was it? Where are we going?"

 **Rexus:** "Got to meet up with some friends of mine."

 _*As they continue walking, the three person group pass through an abandoned fortress*_

 **Jensine:** "Where is this?"

 **Rexus:** "An old fort named Mistwatch."

 **Jensine:** "Interesting."

 _*As they exit the fortress and start moving south, the girls take in their surroundings. The ground is steaming and to their left and right are small lakes. Through the steam Fasrin runs up to a peculiar rock with an Atronach carved into it*_

 **Fasrin: "** What is this?"

 **Rexus:** "It's one of the ten Standing Stones that provides advantages to people, but hurry up, we have to keep moving."

 **Fasrin:** "the carvings look like an Atronach."

 _*Fasrin reaches her hand out and touches the engraving, suddenly a light grows in a circular gap at the top of the stone*_

 **Rexus:** "Damn it, why did you touch it? Now your Atronachs will be easier to summon and they will be more powerful."

 **Fasrin:** "That's amazing; I want to test it out."

 **Rexus:** "Not now, let's hurry up."

 _*The group continue and reach a cave just as the sun is beginning to set, without warning everything went black._ _About an hour later Fasrin and Jensine awake, inside the cave with a few witch bodies nearby and with bruises on their heads*_

 **Fasrin:** "Uh where we? What's going on?"

 **Jensine:** "It appears we have been captured by Rexus, he has rope from the Empire."

 _*They both look at their hands which are bound in rope*_

 **Fasrin:** "The ones that stop us from using magic?"

 **Jensine:** "It appears so, he's also taken off my shin guards, I can't tell if he found my dagger."

 **Fasrin:** "Would you like me to try to check?"

 **Jensine:** "Wow, want to feel me up that badly huh? But I don't know where he is so wait."

 **Fasrin:** "I don't want to feel you up."

 _*Fasrin's irises widen up at the thought*_

 **Jensine:** "My legs feel too light now, I've had them on since another female Hunter gave them to me after the war."

 **Fasrin:** "You must have been trampled by the ladies after the war."

 **Jensine:** "What? Why would that be?"

 **Fasrin:** "A fearless war hero who defeated an army of Thalmor."

 **Jensine:** "No, why assume women?"

 **Fasrin:** "I heard that you were sweet on Ysolda."

 **Jensine:** "By the Gods, does everyone know?"

 **Fasrin:** "Secrets don't last with us, remember Lilina's secrets?"

 **Jensine:** "True. What about you? Who takes your fancy?"

 **Fasrin:** "I don't have someone I'm interested in yet."

 **Jensine:** "Not even the other Khajiit from the College? Both have light fur and do magic."

 **Fasrin:** "He's not my type."

 **Jensine:** "Ah well, as long as your type isn't this guy who has locked us up, it's fine."

 **Fasrin:** "He's definitely not my type."

 **Jensine:** "Shame this is the empire's rope, if it wasn't we could see if all of our training has paid off."

 **Fasrin:** "Yeah, this there anything sharp around?"

 **Jensine:** "Probably, but don't look for it, we don't know his skill level, and if he finds us half way it won't matter."

 _*Rexus walks into the room where Jensine and Fasrin are sitting opposite, looking for any signs either moved*_

 **Rexus:** "Hope you're getting comfortable, that rope is expensive so I hope you didn't damage it."

 **Fasrin:** "Why are you doing this?"

 **Rexus:** "What can I say? The Thalmor would pay a lot for the General who beat them in the 'Battle of Whiterun field', and the lackey of the Dragonborn."

 **Jensine:** "So you know who I am, then you must know this will not end well for you."

 **Fasrin:** "Adonato and Lilina will find us and they won't be impressed with you."

 **Rexus:** "Ha, by the time they figure out what's going on, we will be halfway to Cyrodil."

 **Jensine:** "I think you have a habit of underestimating people."

 **Rexus:** "I think you underestimate the Empire, there is a legion waiting for us at the border."

 **Jensine:** "Damn. Fucking boring."

 **Rexus:** "Cocky bitch."

 **Fasrin:** "You'll be sorry you messed with Adonato and Lilina."

 **Rexus:** "Really? About four thousand five hundred imperials and I'll be sorry? You are sadly mistaken."

 _*Meanwhile, Adonato was returning to Lilina. After losing the tracks of the three, they had continued south where Adonato found an Imperial legion. After sneaking into the command tent, Adonato discovered a scout party was going to meet up with an imperial named Rexus with Jensine and Fasrin. Lilina was enraged at the news*_

 **Lilina:** "Where are they?"

 **Adonato:** "I don't know, a scouting party is going to meet up with them tomorrow morning."

 **Lilina:** "What will we do in the meantime then?"

 **Adonato:** "We have to wait and rest. The scouting party will be of about fifty men, so it wont be exactly easy."

 **Lilina:** "Where shall we rest?"

 **Adonato:** "A little north of the legion so we can see when they leave."

 **Lilina:** "Let's go before they find out we've been here."

 **Adonato:** "I feel insulted."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I am the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	32. Chapter 32

***Chapter 32***

 _*The next morning, Rexus leads Jensine and Fasrin out of the cave, the Imperial scouting party is sent out, and Adonato and Lilina shadow them. After half an hour the groups meet, the fifty imperials form an outwards facing circle around Rexus who now has Jensine and Fasrin sitting on the ground back-to-back. One of the imperials steps into the circle and shakes Rexus' hand, then turning to Jensine, raising his hand to slap her. Without warning, a dragonbone arrow smashes though his gauntlet from a high angle, shredding his hand, and then smashing through Rexus' knee cap. Jensine and Fasrin jump up, having been cutting their bindings with Jensine's hidden dagger. Lilina jumps into the middle of the circle, swinging her axe in a sweeping fashion, cleaving through five imperials before turning and kicking the imperial that was going to slap Jensine not a second earlier, hitting him along the side of the head with a cracking sound as his neck shatters. Fasrin uses chain lightning to electrocute ten men before summoning her bound sword with her right hand, and a flame Atronach with her left. Adonato throws a dagger, sticking it into an imperial's neck before shooting five more; Jensine pulls the dagger from the dead man's neck, then stabbing it into an Imperial to her right before using the other dagger to slice another's throat, kicking him back into his friends. By this time the Imperial scouting party had figured out what was happening, and why their numbers were now down to twenty six men, turning and raising their shields inwards as the Atronach sends a hail of fireballs into the Legionaries, killing five before being struck down, however Adonato was the only one to see it, jumping into the circle from the top of the cave and rolling before tossing the dead Atronach into the imperial lines, exploding and killing four more. Now there was a stand-off, Imperials facing inwards, the party facing outwards, both waiting for a mistake from the other side. A rookie Imperial thinks that he sees a weakness, swinging out for Fasrin who parries with her bound sword then going to kick the imperial in the head, Lilina feels distressed as the Imperial brings his sword up to block in a panic, but to no avail. In an instant the blade of a bound sword is summoned out of Fasrin's leg, covering her shin, then cleaving straight through the sword, then the man's head. As the Imperials move to close the gap, Jensine sees an opening, an Imperial soldier with his shield at an upwards angle, so she puts the dagger from her right hand into her mouth, then picks up the sword from the Imperial with the broken neck, needing the extra reach, and stabbing it into the Imperial's face, creating the opening. Lilina kicks that Imperial sending him flying backwards, along with the two behind him. Adonato yells 'anybody want to surrender?' before there is a clatter of swords and shields hitting the ground. Jensine turns on her heal, kicking Rexus and knocking him out before the party starts tying up the imperials with their own rope*_

 _*After an hour, Rexus awakens to see over a dozen imperial soldiers tied up, two angry hunters, one angry Dragonborn, and one angry Khajiit. Rexus decides that this will not end well for him*_

 **Fasrin:** "Told you that you'd be sorry."

 **Adonato:** "Good morning, hope you had a good sleep."

 **Rexus:** "Well actually-"

 **Adonato:** "Well actually I don't give a shit."

 _*Adonato draws his dagger and swipes it in front of Rexus' face who watches some of his eyelashes float to the ground*_

 **Jensine:** "So, trading people for money, not very nice."

 **Rexus:** "Who cares about a Nord and a filthy little kitty."

 _*Lilina steps towards Rexus but Jensine is the one who makes it to him first. Jensine uses her momentum to kick Rexus' shoulder, popping it out of place. Rexus tries not to show his pain, taking deep breaths and keeping his face pointed downwards*_

 **Jensine:** "Don't call her that."

 **Adonato:** "You don't like shoulders, do you?"

 **Jensine:** "It works."

 **Rexus:** "What will you do to me?"

 **Fasrin:** "Well who would care about a bunch of filthy imperials?"

 **Adonato:** "Huh, even just thinking of yourself in the final minutes of your life."

 **Rexus:** "Minutes?"

 **Jensine:** "If we're that kind."

 **Rexus:** "Please don't kill me, I'll do anything."

 **Jensine:** "If you could die it'd be nice."

 **Lilina:** "Again only thinking of yourself in the last few seconds of your life."

 **Rexus:** "Seconds?!"

 **Adonato:** "If we are merciful. You know, on the other side of Nirn, there is a culture; they can make their torture victims survive for days, even weeks. I had the pleasure of chatting with one, we shared knowledge."

 **Rexus:** "You wouldn't do that to a fellow Imperial, would you?"

 **Adonato:** "You are nothing like me."

 **Rexus:** "I'm your kin, your ilk; we both want what's best for the Empire."

 **Adonato:** "Doesn't mean you get to be a bastard."

 _*Lilina walks to Shadowmere, opening the saddle bag, opening it and pulling out a Stormcloak uniform, throwing it at Rexus, telling him to put it on. They cut his bindings then, as Adonato makes sure he does not run away, he gets changed into it. Afterwards they make him turn away and Lilina gathers fire into her palms, shooting it into Rexus' back, as the temperatures rise, they ignore his screams as the chainmail joins with his skin, then walking over and knocking him out to shut him up*_

 **Adonato:** "Now we will send them all towards the legion waiting, they will run from us. If they are smart they will stop running in time for the archers to not kill them. I don't think they're smart."

 _*They made the rest of the imperials get changed into Stormcloak outfits from a cache nearby, and then marched them to the imperial outpost. When Adonato released the legionaries, they ran. The party turned and rode away, getting around a hill in time for them to hear the command 'Fire!' On the way away, they begin talking*_

 **Adonato:** "Now, to Riften, to officially adopt these two."

 **Jensine:** "Hopefully it won't end like the last one."

 **Adonato:** "I hope not as well."

 **Jensine:** "Hey Lilina, you know these shin guards, think you could make Dragonscale ones? That way they're strong, light, and don't conduct electricity."

 **Lilina:** "Of course, but it will cost you."

 **Jensine:** "Oh come on, I helped your apprentice learn and engineer techniques while you and Adonato were off riding around Skyrim."

 _*Lilina laughs and rides off with Fasrin holding on for dear life sitting behind Lilina, Adonato summons Arvak, jumping off his horse onto him, then riding ahead and catching up to Lilina, Jensine shakes her head and pats Adonato's horse's head, then scooting forward before taking him to full gallop to catch up*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I am the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	33. Chapter 33

***Chapter 33***

 _*The group had finished the adoption papers and were riding towards Lakeview manor*_

 **Jensine:** "So now you legally have adopted us, you planning on having any children of your own?"

 **Adonato:** "I don't know, maybe."

 **Fasrin:** "How would that work with you being an Imperial and Lilina being an elf?"

 **Adonato:** "Well, a fairly long time ago an imperial named Mendev, he found that certain species are dominant over others, like the red, purple and blue mountain flowers. When breeding red and purple, three would be red, one would be purple, with purple and blue, three would be purple and one would be blue, and with red and blue, three would be red and one would be blue. It's similar with us, elves are dominant red, man is the middle purple, and the animal people, the Khajiit and Argonians are the blue."

 **Jensine:** "I think I get it."

 **Lilina:** "Would it be a Dragonborn too?"

 **Adonato:** "I have no idea how it works, it seems to be chosen by the Gods. However, there are still a lot of dragons around so maybe."

 **Lilina:** "Do you think there can be more than one Dragonborn at the same time?"

 **Adonato:** "I know not."

 **Fasrin:** "Hey do you guys know what a Standing Stone is?"

 **Lilina:** "Yes, why?"

 **Jensine:** "We found on, when Fasrin touched it, she seemed to activate it, a light started glowing from the top."

 **Lilina:** "Well Fasrin now possesses the blessings of that Standing Stone; they all have different perks, there's about thirteen out there."

 **Jensine:** "Well this one has a carving on it that looked like an Atronach."

 **Lilina:** "I thought your spells seemed different, Fasrin's ability is now to absorb more magika by having a better control over its flow. I activated the Steed Stone, makes my armour seem lighter on me, and whatever I carry seems lighter also."

 **Fasrin:** "But Rexus said it would make my Atronachs stronger and he said there was only ten standing stones."

 **Lilina:** "Rexus was a fucking idiot."

 **Adonato:** "I have the Thief Stone so I can learn new skills quicker."

 **Jensine:** "I might have to activate one, seems useful."

 **Lilina:** "They're very useful."

 **Adonato:** "Well, let's hurry back; I'm interested to see what Jensine and Fasrin have been up to."

 _*The party rode hard and made it home by mid-afternoon, after a hardy lunch they all sat outside, wanting to see the developments of Jensine and Fasrin*_

 **Lilina:** "I'm eager to see what you have been up to."

 **Jensine:** "Well, you've seen the bound blades on other parts of the body; do you have any crossbow bolts Lilina?"

 **Lilina:** "Yes, but why?"

 **Jensine:** "That would ruin the surprise."

 _*Lilina hands Jensine five Drawven crossbow bolts*_

 **Lilina:** "Adonato, didn't you give me those?"

 **Adonato:** "Think so, at one point."

 _*Jensine holds the bolts out and Fasrin closes her eyes and breaths, the bolts begin rising and swirling them around herself in a controlled manor*_

 **Lilina:** "Wow, but is that all?"

 _*Fasrin opens her eyes and propels the bolts towards a log, smashing straight through, causing Lilina to jump*_

 **Lilina:** "Fucking Oblivion!"

 **Adonato:** "That'd hurt."

 **Fasrin:** "Telekinesis can be fun."

 **Adonato:** "I thought that telekinesis wasn't exactly an easy spell to learn."

 _*Fasrin starts to smirk*_

 **Fasrin:** "Well, about that. You know how I took the book that told me how to make a Bound weapon? Well it had other spells in it, and I may have stolen it and it's in my room upstairs."

 **Adonato:** "I knew I liked her."

 **Lilina:** "Stop eyeballing my apprentice, you have your own."

 **Adonato:** "Not anymore, she's gone."

 **Jensine:** "Anyway, aside from those two techniques, we worked on fighting with the axe and one more technique."

 **Adonato:** "Show us."

 _*Fasrin holds her hand out upwards and a glow comes from her hand as there is now a symbol on it*_

 **Adonato:** "Is that a Rune?"

 **Fasrin:** "Yeah, whenever I make contact with something it explodes outwards with no harm to me."

 **Adonato:** "Impressive, and how did you learn all these?"

 **Jensine:** "We simply took existing spells and used our imagination."

 **Lilina:** "How many bolts can you control at once?"

 **Fasrin:** "About ten effectively, above that it's difficult for me."

 **Jensine:** "When we started it was about five, but she has made progress."

 **Fasrin:** "On the topic of making progress, Adonato, I was wondering if you could teach me silent casting."

 **Lilina:** "By the Gods I've already lost her."

 **Adonato:** "Don't worry, I think after this there isn't much Jensine or I could teach her. Anyway, the key to Illusion magic is visualisation, mental strength. Have a seat."

 _*Both Adonato and Fasrin sit on the ground, facing each other*_

 **Adonato:** "Now close your eyes, clear your mind, imagine nothing because there is nothing, there are no trees, there's no building, no people. You feel a heat in your hand, but there is nothing, the heat rises and rises, there is no noise but there is a flame, it flickers but there is no crackling. Now open your eyes."

 _*Fasrin opens her eyes, seeing the flame but not hearing it*_

 **Fasrin:** "No noise."

 **Adonato:** "Practice with basics before going to advanced ones. We might make a good sneak out of you yet."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I am the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	34. Chapter 34

***Chapter 34***

 _*The next month was fairly uneventful, Jensine went home, and Lilina and Fasrin got into a habit of training. It was after a training session when Adonato comes into the main room with a pile of letters from Falkreath, sitting at the table*_

 **Lilina:** "Hey Adonato, what's with the letters?"

 **Adonato:** "I get my mail sent to the Jarl and it built up. Let's see; bandits near Windhelm, an Orc Stronghold leader has a daughter now, thieves guild is asking for help, and hey, one from Lydia."

 _*Adonato passes the letter to Lilina who opens it while Adonato puts the other letters aside for later*_

 **Lilina:** "Hello everyone, I hope you have been doing well. In my time here I have been learning things quicker than I could ever believe, even learning how to use a specific type of sword for the style, although I still prefer mine. I should be gone for another month and then I will come back, but for now I should return to training. Sincerely, Lydia."

 **Adonato:** "Huh, well that's good."

 _*There is a knock on the door and everyone stands up, ready to fight, slowly Adonato sneaks to the door, disables the trap, and opens the door to see a Breton surrounded in a black cloak*_

 **Breton:** "Hello, my name is Rowley."

 **Lilina:** "Who is it?"

 **Adonato:** "Somebody named Rowley."

 **Rowley:** "You must be the Dragonborn, nice to meet you."

 **Lilina:** "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

 **Rowley:** "Ah, yes. Well I want to be a great swordsman, but I need the best to help me."

 **Lilina:** "I like you, you flatter me, but why do you need my help?"

 **Rowley:** "First of all, while you are quite skilled, I think Lydia has you beat in terms of swords, secondly, because of this."

 _*Rowley slides his cloak off, holding it in his right arm, revealing that his left arm has been cleaved off at the shoulder*_

 **Adonato:** "Oh."

 **Lilina:** "By the Gods, what happened?"

 **Rowley:** "Can I come inside and talk about it?"

 **Adonato:** "Yeah, of course."

 _*Adonato steps to the side, letting Rowley get past and sit at the table. Adonato rearms the trap and sits back down*_

 **Rowley:** "Well, about three months ago someone arrived at my village, calling himself the Ebony Warrior. He wanted to challenge the best warrior in the town to a duel or he would pick somebody at random. My dad stood up to him and lost, as the Ebony Warrior was going to kill my dad I jumped in and the sword cut my arm clean off, didn't save my dad. So once I healed and I heard about your little battle, I decided to set out to find Lydia, with my mother's permission of course."

 **Lilina:** "The Ebony Warrior?"

 **Rowley:** "Yes, he has full Ebony gear."

 **Lilina:** "Ha! Ebony is so weak."

 **Rowley:** "I think it had some sort of enchantment, our steel sword didn't scratch it."

 **Lilina:** "So you want me to train you?"

 **Rowley:** "Where is Lydia?"

 **Lilina:** "She's in Cyrodil."

 **Rowley:** "Oh, for how long?"

 **Adonato:** "Another month, but as Lilina has her hands full I can teach you the basics?"

 **Rowley:** "Really?"

 **Lilina:** "I'm better with one-on-one combat; he's more of a stealthy killer."

 **Adonato:** "I'm more than competent, but she's busy with Fasrin."

 **Lilina:** "I can multitask."

 **Adonato:** "Alright, well in that case I should go congratulate this Stronghold chief, we have had tricky relations in the past."

 **Lilina:** "Can we come? I'd like to meet him."

 **Adonato:** "I'd better go alone, you stay here, and keep up Fasrin's training and starting Rowley's."

 **Lilina:** "Alright, bye darling."

 **Adonato:** "Goodbye honey."

 _*Lilina kisses Adonato on the cheek before he leaves*_

 **Rowley:** "So, when does training start."

 **Lilina:** "Now, if you're ready."

 **Rowley:** "Sounds good."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	35. Chapter 35

***Chapter 35***

 _*It took a day and a half for Adonato to reach Dushnikh Yal, after the gate guard recognised Adonato he opened the gates. Adonato rode in, waving to the Wise woman to his right, he dismounts, passing the reins to an Orc, and then continuing to the Chieftain*_

 **Chieftain:** "Greetings Adonato, I see you received my letter."

 **Adonato:** "Straight forward as ever Gorgo."

 **Gorgo:** "How have you been Adonato?"

 **Adonato:** "Well, I'm married, that happened a month ago, it was a small event."

 **Gorgo:** "Married? You?"

 **Adonato:** "What can I say; with so many women throwing themselves to me I had to choose one."

 _*Gorgo lets out a hardy laugh*_

 **Gorgo:** "Right, so who is this woman?"

 **Adonato:** "You may have heard of her, Lilina, the Dragonborn."

 **Gorgo:** "The Dragonborn?! How did you manage that?"

 **Adonato:** "She decided to be with the strongest man in Skyrim, and I'm a few slots above you."

 **Gorgo:** "You stronger than me? I doubt that."

 **Adonato:** "So what did you want? I doubt this is just a sentimental thing."

 **Gorgo:** "On the off chance that something should happen to me, I want a strong man in her life to protect her and guide her, I want you to be her guardian I think you Imperials call it a 'Godfather'"

 **Adonato:** "I'll be honoured, is there anything I have to do?"

 **Gorgo:** "You must get branded with my clan's mark so my daughter may identify you, along with her first initial and a star so your relation with her is clear."

 **Adonato:** "Branding, does your culture have a fetish for pain? Wait, don't answer."

 **Gorgo:** "Says the man who married the Dragonborn."

 **Adonato:** "What is your daughter's name anyway?"

 **Gorgo:** "Her name is Lokra."

 **Adonato:** "Huh, pretty name, I'm guessing you didn't choose it."

 **Gorgo:** "I don't see you coming up with any names."

 **Adonato:** "Let's just get the branding over with, and then I want to see her."

 **Gorgo:** "Yes, let's brand you."

 **Adonato:** "You're too excited for this."

 **Gorgo:** "Never."

 _*Adonato and Gorgo walk to the forge, there the Blacksmith and Wisewoman is already waiting. The branding process takes about ten minutes; the clan symbol, two horizontal lines with the same roughness as their blades, as well as a five-point star, and the letter 'L' in Daedric, afterwards the Wisewoman rubs an ointment on Adonato's back, between his shoulder blades. Then Gorgo leads Adonato to the Longhouse to see Lokra*_

 **Gorgo:** "Here she is, my little Lokra."

 **Adonato:** "She's beautiful; I can tell she has a lot of potential."

 **Gorgo:** "She will grow to be a strong woman one day."

 **Adonato:** "May I give her a gift?"

 **Gorgo:** "Of course, as long as it isn't dangerous for her age."

 _*Adonato unclips the dagger from his belt and passes it to Gorgo*_

 **Adonato:** "Hang onto it for her then, a good warrior needs a last resort."

 **Gorgo:** "Is this Dragonbone?"

 **Adonato:** "Hey, I'm supposed to look out for her aren't I?"

 **Gorgo:** "Thank you Adonato."

 **Adonato:** "Now, who's up for a drink?"

 _*After Adonato had left Lilina had gone through drills with Rowley, using sticks to get the basics, however they had not made much progress as Lilina focussed on Fasrin*_

 **Rowley:** "Alright, enough with sticks, I'll never get better using a stick, let's train with a real sword."

 **Lilina:** "I like your enthusiasm, alright, get one from the rack."

 _*Rowley grabs the steel sword from the training weapon rack, swinging it*_

 **Rowley:** "Heavier than I thought it would be."

 **Lilina:** "You need to build up some strength in your arm and wrist, take a swing at me."

 _*Rowley swings at Lilina multiple times, each time she deflects it. Rowley begins to tire as the minutes go by until he cannot hold onto the sword anymore*_

 **Rowley:** "What's the point?"

* _A frustrated Rowley walks down to the lakeside, followed by Fasrin. Lilina decides to let Fasrin talk to him, picking up the steel sword and starts sharpening it*_

 **Fasrin:** "Rowley, are you ok?"

 **Rowley:** "I just feel like I have no hope, I mean look at you guys; Jensine is a year younger than me and is a general, you're younger than me but a very skilled mage, that Adonato guy must be strong, and Lilina is the Dragonborn, I'm just a one-armed Breton."

 **Fasrin:** "That doesn't mean you can't become a great swordsman, your disability doesn't have to stop you."

 **Rowley:** "Easy for you to say."

 **Fasrin:** "It wasn't easy to become a good mage; do you think Jensine became that skilled swinging a sword once?"

 **Rowley:** "But I can't do anything, I couldn't even save my dad."

 **Fasrin:** "Bad things happen sometimes, it wasn't your fault Rowley."

 **Rowley:** "I know."

 _*Fasrin feels slightly defeated, walking back to Lilina while Rowley begins walking along the side of the lake. After leaving Fasrin and Lilina's sight lines he sees the door to the mine and enters it*_

 **Fasrin:** "Poor guy, he feels weak because he couldn't protect his father."

 **Lilina:** "He just needs to focus on other things and realise it wasn't his fault."

 _*Suddenly, Rowley comes running up the hill, getting to Lilina as a sabre-cat sized Kolderiiv jumps onto him*_

 **Lilina:** "Kolderiiv stop! Come here!"

 _*Kolderiiv shuffles over to Lilina, Rowley standing up*_

 **Rowley:** "What the fuck?"

 **Lilina:** "Rowley this is Kolderiiv, Kolderiiv this is our new friend Rowley, and we don't hurt friends do we?"

 _*Kolderiiv shakes her head*_

 **Rowley:** "Nice to know."

 **Lilina:** "I found her before I was captured by the Imperial Legion, as far as we know she's the only one of her kind."

 **Rowley:** "Could have warned me."

 **Lilina:** "It's not really an open topic; she was supposed to be a secret. Kolderiiv, have you grown bigger?"

 _*Kolderiiv snuggles up against Lilina's side*_

 **Lilina:** "Naw, my little sook aren't you?"

 **Rowley:** "Little?"

 **Lilina:** "She was smaller a few months ago."

 **Rowley:** "I need a break."

 **Lilina:** "From?"

 **Rowley:** "Training, do we have any mead?"

 **Lilina:** "There's some in the kitchen I believe. Kolderiiv go back to the cave darling."

 _*Kolderiiv plods down towards the cave as Rowley walks inside, down to the kitchen. Lilina returns the sword to the weapon rack and she and Fasrin begin some basic weapon skills*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	36. Chapter 36

***Chapter 36***

 _*The following month, after Adonato got back, Lydia walks in and is greeted by everyone*_

 **Lilina:** "Lydia you're back!"

 **Adonato:** "About time you got back, Mrs Thane over here was turning me grey."

 _*Lilina punches Adonato's arm*_

 **Lilina:** "Shut up, how was training Lydia?"

 **Lydia:** "It was great, I learnt a lot of stuff."

 **Adonato:** "That's good, what's this new sword?"

 _*Lydia places a cloth on the table and unwraps it to show a sabre*_

 **Lilina:** "That's a really nice sabre Lydia, where did you get it?"

 **Lydia:** "Jali, the sword master gave it to me."

 **Adonato:** "I take it that this is the special sword you talked about in the letter."

 **Lilina:** "Yes yes, well let's celebrate your return with some mead and a fine meal then."

 **Adonato:** "I think you're forgetting an introduction."

 **Lilina:** "Ah yes silly me, Lydia this is Rowley."

 _*Rowley gets up wearing his cloak and walks to Lydia, shaking her hand*_

 **Rowley:** "Hello Lydia, pleasure to meet you."

 **Lydia:** "Hello Rowley, it's nice to meet you."

 **Rowley:** "So I'm going to skip to business, I wanted to know if you would take me as your own apprentice, I need training from the best."

 **Lilina:** "I feel so insulted."

 **Adonato:** "I feel amused."

 **Lilina:** "Fuck off."

 **Lydia:** "Why do you want my help?"

 **Rowley:** "Well…"

 _*Rowley slides his cloak off, exposing his shoulder*_

 **Lydia:** "By the Gods, what happened?"

 **Rowley:** "A man known as the Ebony Warrior, I'll tell you the full story later, but I have set a goal to become a great swordsman."

 **Lilina:** "But first we shall drink."

 _*Lilina goes to the kitchen to get some drinks*_

 **Adonato:** "I second that."

 **Lydia:** "Yeah I could use a drink."

 **Rowley:** "Mead all around."

 **Lydia:** "I have a message for Jensine."

 **Adonato:** "I'll send her a letter asking her to come down."

 **Lydia:** "A letter? Where is she?"

 **Adonato:** "Up in her own safe house."

 _*Lilina comes back with a tray full of drinks*_

 **Lilina:** "Here we are."

 _*everyone takes a drink*_

 **Lilina:** "To Lydia, welcome home."

 **All:** "To Lydia."

 **Adonato:** "You'll have to tell us stories of while you were away."

 **Lydia:** "I have a few interesting tales to tell."

 _*While Lilina is in the forge making Jensine's new shin guards, Adonato sends a letter to her, Fasrin meditates and Lydia is showing Rowley how to use the sabre*_

 **Lydia:** "Have you ever held a sabre before?"

 **Rowley:** "I hadn't held a proper sword until last week."

 **Lydia:** "Well see if you can hold this up."

 _*Rowley grabs the sword, feeling the good balance*_

 **Rowley:** "It's hard to keep up but I can hold it up."

 **Lydia:** "You'll get better with it, the most important muscles are in the wrist so lets work on basics."

 _*Lydia draws her sword and extends her arm fully, swinging it in a circle using only her wrist, the point of her sword goes from the right shoulder to the left foot the continuing up and over"_

 **Lydia:** "This is called strike one, try it now."

 **Rowley:** "Ok."

 _*Rowley mimics the action with some difficulty*_

 **Lydia:** "You'll get better with time, remember to keep your shoulder and elbow straight."

 **Rowley:** "Alright."

 **Lydia:** "Just keep doing it over and over."

 _*Rowley continues practicing as Lilina comes to check up on them*_

 **Lilina:** "Hey guys, how's the training?"

 **Lydia:** "Pretty good, still fresh though."

 **Lilina:** "Well we all have to start somewhere, and Lydia is a fine teacher now."

 **Lydia:** "Thank you, how are the shin guards going?"

 **Lilina:** "They're done; just have to wait for Jensine now."

 **Lydia:** "That's good, where's Fasrin?"

 **Lilina:** "She's meditating."

 **Lydia:** "Haha, how stereotypical."

 **Lilina:** "Why's that?"

 **Lydia:** "Others seem to imagine mages as the old wise people who meditate constantly."

 **Lilina:** "It's to focus."

 **Lydia:** "I know, I know, keep going Rowley."

 **Lilina:** "You're doing well Rowley."

 **Lydia:** "Keep it flowing, it has to be smooth."

 **Rowley:** "Can I take a break soon? My wrist is starting to hurt."

 **Lydia:** "Sure, get a drink. Hey Lilina, could you make a better version of the steel sabre, I know it'll take a while learning a new design."

 **Lilina:** "Well the strongest thing I have at the moment is ebony."

 **Rowley:** "No! I'm not using ebony!"

 **Lilina:** "Why not? Oh that's right."

 **Rowley:** "I refuse to use anything that reminds me of that asshole."

 **Lilina:** "Don't worry Rowley I won't use ebony, Lydia would you mind going hunting with me?"

 **Lydia: "** I will after I have Rowley doing the full drills."

 **Lilina:** "Alright, Rowley would u like to watch? I don't think it would be safe for you to try to help us because you haven't had enough training."

 **Lydia:** "It'll take a few days for him to get the full drill."

 **Lilina:** "I know, this is for after."

 **Lydia:** "Come on Rowley start up again."

 _*Rowley grimaces as he continues the drill*_

 **Lydia:** "So, Lilina, you and Adonato trying for a little one?"

 **Lilina:** "Little one? Oh a child haha, no not yet."

 **Lydia:** "That's a shame; you're not getting any younger."

 _*Lydia gives an overly emphasised grin"_

 **Lilina:** "I'm not too old just yet, certainly not too old to kick your ass."

 **Lydia:** "I don't know, I'm pretty well caught up."

 **Lilina:** "Caught up in your own fantasy world to think you can best me."

 **Lydia:** "Whatever you tell yourself. Keep that arm straight Rowley."

 **Lilina:** "Let's have a brawl then, unless you're scared I'll beat you."

 **Lydia:** "Wouldn't want you to break a hip."

 **Lilina:** "FUS."

 _*Lilina uses the shout at Lydia but she steps out of the way, making Rowley stumbles backwards*_

 **Rowley:** "I'm doing the drill, no need to shout."

 **Lilina:** "Sorry Rowley."

 **Lydia:** "Aim is iffy."

 **Lilina:** "My aim huh?"

 **Lydia:** "Haha, you know I tease, anyway, let's head inside for a bit, I think Rowley needs a break."

 **Rowley:** "Thank you."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah lets head inside, I need a drink, your cheek has upset me."

 **Lydia:** "Love you too."

 _*They all head inside for a rest and drinks*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	37. Chapter 37

***Chapter 37***

 _*A week later, Lydia had kept Rowley on a strict training regime of strength training, as well as blocks. Now Lydia had to help Rowley put it all together*_

 **Lydia:** "Alright Rowley, it is time to combine all eight parts, do strikes one through four."

 _*Rowley stands side on, right foot forward, doing the movements but now using the elbow and shoulder: strike one; the point going from the top of the back to near his feet, then strike two; keeping the point swinging as it makes its way up to besides his head and down across to the back of the feet. Rowley then stops the blade and turns his wrist for strike three; the point making its way up and across over the head, then sweeping in a circle for strike four; the point travelling from the toes to straight in front, the D-guard handle next to his head, then bringing the handle down so it and the point are straight in front*_

 **Lydia:** "Very good, now the four blocks."

 _*Taking a deep breath, Rowley does as instructed: block one; sword to his left side and guard facing out, sword pointing upwards, then block two; a downwards block where the sword is pointing left and the D-guard is to his right, followed by block three; an overhead block with the guard on his left side and the point towards the right, and finally block four; the D-guard up and the blade aiming downwards*_

 **Lydia:** "You learn quickly, that is good. As if it weren't obvious, strike one is followed by block one, strike two is followed by block two and so on. After that we will continue with parries and thrusts, any questions?"

 **Rowley:** "Yes actually; I was wondering why we never use kicks in swordsmanship."

 **Lydia:** "Well if we kick we can have our limbs cut. Adonato and Jensine kick because they aim for the weak points and are good at seeing openings, Fasrin can kick because she can generate blades; as Lilina told me, but we only have low kicks and trapping, but I will cover that in grappling, I need Adonato to teach me dagger techniques."

 **Rowley:** "Ah, alright. Well here we go."

 _*Lydia draws her sword and stands side on, Rowley mirroring Lydia as she goes through the motions; strike one, block one, strike two, block two, strike three, block three, strike four, block four; repeating this faster each time, smooth and flowing until Rowley flicks the blade down from strike four to block four and the sword slips out of his grip, the straight blade sticking into the ground. Lydia returns her sword to the rest position and sheathing it while Rowley breaths heavily before getting the sword from the ground, wiping it on his pants then sheathing the sabre. They both sit down at the table nearby and drinking chilled water*_

 **Lydia:** "You have come along quickly, the D-guard helps to overcome issues."

 **Rowley:** "Yeah, it is quite useful. Um, may I ask something?"

 **Lydia:** "Sure Rowley."

 **Rowley:** "Well, I was wondering when I may get some armour. I just want to get used to it."

 **Lydia:** "It's alright for you to just want things, no need to explain. And I am working on some designs to keep the armour you need while maintaining the agility you need, so it may be a little while yet."

 **Rowley:** "Ah, alright, thank you for that."

 **Jensine:** "This must be Rowley."

 _*Rowley is startled and looks around before seeing Jensine walk out from behind a tree*_

 **Lydia:** "Rowley sit down, this is Jensine. Jensine, as you know, this is Rowley."

 **Rowley:** "Pleasure to meet you."

 **Jensine:** "Pleasure to meet you too, odd sword."

 _*Rowley draws his sword, holding it loosely*_

 **Rowley:** "Yeah, it's really-"

 _*As Rowley's sword point wanders towards Jensine, she darts forward, grabbing the handle of the sword and sending a palm strike into Rowley's chin, sending him backwards and ripping the sword from his grasp. Jensine tosses the sword to Rowley who catches it*_

 **Jensine:** "Don't point that toy towards me, Little One. Lydia, where is Adonato and Lilina? I'll get the message from you later."

 **Rowley:** "I'm not little."

 **Jensine:** "You look quite little from up here."

 **Lydia:** "They are inside; I believe that Lilina has completed your shin guards."

 **Jensine:** "Thank you."

 _*Jensine smirks at Rowley before disabling the trap and opening the door. Once Jensine swings it open she is met by Fasrin who embraces her in a hug*_

 **Fasrin:** "Hey Jensine, It's been a while."

 **Jensine:** "That it has Kofasrin."

 **Fasrin:** "K-K-Ko?"

 **Lydia:** "What does 'Ko' mean?"

 **Jensine:** "It means powerful mage; I learnt that from a Khajiit Caravan. Anyway, let's get inside."

 _*Jensine and Fasrin walk inside as Rowley gets to his feet, sheathing his sword*_

 **Rowley:** "Why did she hit me?"

 **Lydia:** "Hit? You mean tap, if she wanted to hit you, you would not be conscious. But she does not like being threatened."

 **Rowley:** "Felt more like she was establishing dominance."

 **Lydia:** "That too, now get up and practice everything together again. You're going to be busy the next few months."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	38. Chapter 38

***Chapter 38***

 _*The next two months passed by quickly, Rowley was picking up the skills easily however he still has much to learn. A week earlier Jensine had left so now Adonato, Lilina, Lydia, Fasrin and Rowley were sitting outside as a courier approaches. Adonato talks to him out of earshot from the others before frantically packing his saddle bag*_

 **Lilina:** "What's wrong Adonato?"

 **Adonato:** "You know how I went to see my Orc friend?"

 **Lilina:** "Yes."

 **Adonato:** "They have been forced out of their stronghold."

 **Lilina:** "What? Why?"

 **Adonato:** "I don't know, he couldn't say."

 **Lilina:** "Well do you need my help?"

 **Adonato:** "Subtly is needed, we might have, to house the family here a while."

 **Lilina:** "I can be subtle sometimes."

 **Adonato:** "Not as subtle as me."

 **Lilina:** "Well just hurry then, we don't want something bad to happen to them, especially to the baby."

 _*Adonato mounts his horse and rides away, leaving the others to wonder what was going on*_

 _*Five hours later, Adonato finds Gorgo, his wife and daughter walking along the road to the south of the stronghold*_

 **Gorgo:** "Adonato! Thank the gods."

 **Adonato:** "Are any of you hurt?"

 **Gorgo:** "No but my wife is getting tired of walking."

 **Adonato:** "Let's get her on my horse."

 _*Adonato dismounts then helps Gorgo's wife mount up*_

 **Gorgo's wife:** "Thank you Adonato, my name is Borba by the way."

 **Adonato:** "Nice to meet you, now do you have anywhere to go?"

 **Gorgo:** "No, we were hoping you could help us."

 **Adonato:** Alright, we have to get your family to my house, then we can make arrangements on a town near here."

 **Gorgo:** "Thank you Adonato."

 _*Adonato takes a deep breath and holds his hand out, within seconds Arvak appears*_

 **Gorgo:** "What is that thing?"

 **Adonato:** "It's a horse."

 **Gorgo:** "But it's a skeleton on fire."

 **Adonato:** "It's not as uncomfortable as it seems."

 **Gorgo:** "I hope not."

 **Adonato:** "We will go to my house, spend the night, then you and I will help your family find a home."

 **Gorgo:** "We can't thank you enough for helping us Adonato."

 **Adonato:** "Let's get a move on."

 _*Adonato helps Gorgo onto Arvak, then mounts Arvak himself, riding off while leading his other horse*_

 _*just before sundown the four arrive to be greeted by Lilina*_

 **Lilina:** "Is everyone alright?"

 _*she helps Borba off Adonato's horse, Adonato and Gorgo dismount Arvak before he then disappears*_

 **Adonato:** "Yeah, they just have to stay here for a bit."

 **Lilina:** "Well you're welcome to stay as long as you need."

 **Borba:** "Thank you."

 **Adonato:** "Let's get you settled in and meeting everyone."

 **Gorgo:** "We're eager to meet them."

 _*all five walk inside and sit at the main table, while Adonato gets Gorgo and Borba something to eat, Rowley, Lydia and Fasrin introduce themselves*_

 **Rowley:** "Hello, I am Rowley, Lydia's student."

 **Lydia:** "I'm Lydia, I am Lilina's housecarl."

 **Fasrin:** "I am Fasrin, Lilina's apprentice."

 **Gorgo:** "My name is Gorgo, and this is my wife Borba and our daughter Lokra."

 **Fasrin:** "Pleasure to meet you all."

 **Gorgo:** "I noticed that you're the only one here without a weapon on hand Fasrin."

 **Fasrin:** "Ah, I'm a mage; I can summon a weapon if I want."

 **Gorgo:** "A Khajiit mage? That's uncommon isn't it?"

 **Fasrin:** "It is quite uncommon."

 **Gorgo:** "You don't sound like a Khajiit either."

 **Adonato:** "She grew up in Skyrim so she didn't take on their normal speech pattern."

 **Lilina:** "May I ask why you were driven out of your stronghold?"

 **Gorgo:** "Well my younger brother challenged me to become chieftain, I didn't want to but I had to, I won but refused to strike him down. Because of this my people saw me as weak and planned to kill my family and I to avoid our bloodline becoming soft, I was warned by one of the few Orcs still on my side and we fled, my brother Burguk has taken control of the stronghold now."

 **Borba:** "Gorgo thought that Adonato could help us because they are close friends."

 **Adonato:** "I'll find a more permanent place for them."

 **Lilina:** "How long have you two known each other?"

 **Adonato:** "I met him soon after I moved up here, so has to be at least three years."

 **Gorgo:** "We helped each other out."

 **Adonato:** "And now we are here, hey Gorgo, did you remember to bring the dagger?"

 **Gorgo:** "Of course, it's right here."

 **Adonato:** "Ok, just making sure, Lilina is getting sick of making them for me."

 **Lilina:** "Dragons aren't exactly easy to kill."

 **Adonato:** "Yeah yeah."

 **Lilina:** "Don't yeah yeah me, if you keep that up I won't make them for you ever again.

 **Adonato:** "Don't be like that."

 **Rowley:** "Speaking of Dragonbone stuff, any word on my sword and armour? I want to be able to get used to them."

 **Lilina:** "Oh those, yeah the sword is done, but the armour still has a bit to be done, Lydia's design is harder to make."

 **Rowley:** "May I see the sword? I've been in anticipation for months."

 **Lilina:** "Of course, let me just go get it."

 _*Lilina goes to the cellar to retrieve Rowley's new sword, everyone waits until Lilina returns with the sabre in a scabbard. Rowley draws the sword while Lilina holds the scabbard, smiling as he feels the balance*_

 **Lilina:** "Do you like it?"

 **Rowley:** "Of course."

 **Lilina:** "Well that's good, because it's yours forever now."

 **Rowley:** "Thank you so much."

 **Lilina:** "You are welcome Rowley."

 **Gorgo:** "Interesting design."

 **Lilina:** "Lydia actually has the original one."

 **Rowley:** "Lilina, please help me clip this to my belt."

 **Lilina:** "Alright Rowley."

 _*Lilina helps Rowley attach his scabbard to his belt*_

 **Rowley:** "Thank you."

 **Adonato:** "Now that is sorted, let's call it a night; it's been a long day."

 **Lilina:** "Where will our guests be sleeping?"

 **Adonato:** "Lilina and I can use the emergency beds upstairs; Gorgo's family can take our room."

 **Lilina:** "Alright."

 **Adonato:** "Goodnight everyone, we will leave early in the morning Gorgo, so be ready for that."

 **Gorgo:** "Alright, just don't wake up Lokra, or else."

 **Adonato:** "I'll try not to, goodnight everyone, tomorrow will be busy."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]

{Celebrating 3 years together}


	39. Chapter 39

***Chapter 39***

 _*The next morning, Gorgo and Adonato ride off before sunrise, arriving at the town Adonato was speaking of before midday*_

 **Adonato:** "This is Rorikstead."

 **Gorgo:** "Nice little town."

 **Adonato:** "Key word being little, it'll be hard for them to find you."

 **Gorgo:** "How so?"

 **Adonato:** "While this town is famous for its crops, mostly it's stuff being exported, that means there won't be many new people around here to tell people you are here."

 **Gorgo:** "Will the people accept us being Orcs?"

 **Adonato:** "They will grow to know you; I know someone and he will give you a place to stay."

 **Gorgo:** "Can we have a look?"

 **Adonato:** "Yes, just this way."

 _*Gorgo and Adonato ride to a large building, dismounting, Adonato tying up his horse and making Arvak disappear. As they enter they both sit at a table*_

 **Adonato:** "Frostfruit inn, Mralki owes me and will let you stay here, first for money then for work."

 **Gorgo:** "I hope it's safe enough for Lokra."

 **Adonato:** "It will be, I'll make sure of it."

 **Gorgo:** "It seems nice."

 **Adonato:** "It is."

 **Gorgo:** "Well thank you Adonato."

 **Customer:** "What in Oblivion is he doing here?"

 _*A customer stands up from his table, walking over to Gorgo, the innkeeper goes to stop the issue, however stops and watches once he notices Adonato*_

 **Gorgo:** "What do you mean? I have the right to be here."

 **Customer:** "No you don't, you orcs are all comfortable behind your stronghold walls, go back."

 **Adonato:** "Listen, we have just stopped in for a drink then we're continuing to Solitude."

 **Customer:** "Well in that case, get out of here, I don't want to throw up my last five drinks."

 **Adonato:** "Just leave, now."

 **Customer:** "I'm not going to leave because of this Pigfa-"

 _*Adonato drives his elbow back with all his force, feeling two ribs give way. After a moment the man runs out of the inn, followed by Gorgo bursting with laughter*_

 **Gorgo:** "Good hit Adonato, I think I heard a bone or two snap."

 **Adonato:** "I'm pretty sure he learnt his lesson."

 **Gorgo:** "I think so, why are we going to Solitude next?"

 **Adonato:** "We aren't, but if he decides to sell us out, no worries."

 **Gorgo:** "Good old Adonato."

 **Adonato:** "Let's go meet the innkeeper."

 _*Gorgo and Adonato get out of their seats, walking to the innkeeper desk*_

 **Adonato:** "Gorgo, this is Mralki, Mralki this is Gorgo."

 **Mralki** : "Hello, about time you brought me business instead of chasing it away."

 **Adonato:** "He deserved it."

 **Mralki:** "I never said he didn't."

 **Gorgo:** "My wife and daughter will be with me, my daughter is quite young, do you have a cot or something to put her in?"

 **Mralki:** "Slow down, explain what's going on."

 **Adonato:** "Gorgo and his family were driven from home and they need a place, I was wondering if they could stay here, first for money then labour."

 **Mralki:** "That sounds reasonable, and as to Gorgo's question, no however we can make one, same as we did when my son Erik was little."

 **Gorgo:** "Thank you, I'll help out with the cot."

 **Adonato:** "In the meantime, how about some mead?"

 _*Adonato places some septims on the counter, Mralki passing him three bottles of mead, then Gorgo, Adonato and Mralki grab a bottle each, downing them at once*_

 **Gorgo:** "How do you make mead again?"

 **Mralki:** "You mix water and honey, then use yeast to ferment it, if you want to add more taste you can use fruit or spices."

 **Gorgo:** "Honey in mead? I never would have guessed."

 **Mralki:** "Haha yes, that's why the Blackbriars in Riften have a substantial bee farm."

 **Gorgo:** "What types of fruit would you use in mead?"

 **Mralki:** "Mainly whatever you can get, however the sweeter the better."

 **Gorgo:** "We should probably get moving."

 **Mralki:** "Alright well I will see you later."

 **Adonato:** "Goodbye Mralki."

 _*Gorgo and Adonato exit the inn, mounting their horses, after a while they reach a road leading to Lakeview Manor, suddenly Adonato dismounts and starts studying the ground*_

 **Gorgo:** "What's wrong?"

 **Adonato:** "Boot prints leading towards Lakeview Manor, the boots are Orcish."

 _*Back at Lakeview Manor, Fasrin was in the basement, using the silence to meditate, Lydia was getting Rowley comfortable with his new sabre, and Lilina, Borba and Lokra were sitting out the front of Lakeview Manor, talking and relaxing*_

 **Lilina:** "Has she said her first words yet?"

 **Borba:** "Not yet, but she's started to crawl around."

 **Lilina:** "Really? Wow, quick to be crawling around."

 **Borba:** "Orcs are naturally stronger and quicker to develop muscles so they aren't as vulnerable when they're young."

 **Lilina:** "So it's like high elves with magic, it develops at a young age."

 **Borba** : "Yes, um would you be alright looking after her while I take a bath in the lake?"

 **Lilina:** "As long as she doesn't cry, I'd be happy to."

 _*Borba passes Lokra to Lilina then heads for a bath. A few minutes later, Lilina hears rustling from the bushes straight ahead, and then a group of fifteen orcs charge out from behind the trees, Lilina yells out to Lydia and Rowley to come over. As they run over Lilina opens the doors to Lakeview Manor, stepping out of the way as the Ballista fires, ripping large holes through two of the orc's chests before it sticks into a tree. Lilina places Lokra onto the table inside before exiting and locking the doors. Lilina stands in the middle of the doorway, Lydia to her left and Rowley to her right. The first three reach the group; Lydia slams her shield against one of the orcs before shoving her sword through his gut, then Rowley sidesteps the blow of another one, slitting the Orc's airways with a swift slice and hitting the Orc's head against the house, causing him to be unconscious for his last moments, however Lilina grabs the sword arm of her attacker, cutting it off with her axe before bringing it back, severing the Orc's head then shouting 'FUS RO DAH' so that the head goes flying, hitting another Orc, causing him to stagger. The remaining Orcs form two five-man lines, as the first line reaches the three people group, Rowley dispatches one with a quick thrust through the neck, then using the D-guard to hit him to the ground, Lydia catches the sword of one on her shield while cutting the leg off of another, then reaching under her shield and stabbing upwards into the Orc's chest. Lilina kicks the knee of one Orc, forcing it to go the wrong way, then driving her axe into the chest of a second and snapping the neck of the now limping Orc. The second wave came too rapidly for the group to withstand, pushing Lydia and Rowley out of the way, Lilina struggles to retrieve her axe and is tackled by two orcs while the other three open the doors and hurry inside. A silent bolt of lightning electrocutes the three orcs inside, then two crossbow bolts shoot through the heads of the Orcs on Lilina, Fasrin stands there panting*_

 **Fasrin:** "So loud."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	40. Chapter 40

***Chapter 40***

 _*Adonato and Gorgo gallop up to the house, seeing the massacre. Orcs lay dead everywhere and Lilina standing in the entrance of Lakeview Manor, holding Lokra. Gorgo dismounts and runs to Lilina, making sure Lokra was alright; Adonato slides off of his horse and joins the other three, sitting in the stable. Borba comes running up from the lake, shirt quickly put on backwards*_

 **Adonato:** "Is everybody alright?"

 **Fasrin:** "I wasn't present for most of it but everyone seems ok."

 **Lydia:** "They almost reached Lokra, but that's when Fasrin jumped in and saved her."

 **Rowley:** "Fasrin joined in at the end, you can smell the charred Orc flesh from here."

 **Adonato:** "Yeah, going to have to make a funeral Pyre, they were just following orders."

 _*Gorgo walks up behind Adonato*_

 **Gorgo:** "We are going to have to go after who did this."

 **Adonato:** "They expect that you will be a natural Orc and charge in, we should wait a while."

 **Fasrin:** "How is Lokra?"

 **Gorgo:** "She is sleeping well."

 **Adonato:** "Fasrin, I see that you used crossbow bolts, I have an idea of how to make use of your unusual skill. It will take a day or so for me to sew everything together."

 **Rowley:** "You sew?"

 **Adonato:** "Don't judge me."

 **Fasrin:** "Sew what together?"

 **Adonato:** "A cloak, you'll see what I mean, mainly because I haven't made anything like this before."

 **Borba:** "And thank you Lilina, I don't know what I would do without my little Sweet Roll."

 **Adonato:** "Little Sweet Roll?!"

 **Borba:** "Don't judge me!"

 **Rowley:** "How did you hear that?"

 **Adonato:** "I have sharp ears."

 **Lilina:** "That's alright Borba, here."

 _*Lilina passes Lokra over to Borba who cuddles into her*_

 **Gorgo:** "Have you two ever thought about having children Lilina?"

 **Adonato:** "No!"

 **Lilina:** "Stop eavesdropping! Well I've always wanted a child of my own, closest thing I have is Kolderiiv, and Adonato."

 **Adonato:** "Next time I'll leave you in the dungeon room!"

 **Lilina:** "You're just proving my point! But I should actually go see how she's doing, bye everyone, take care."

 **Gorgo:** "Who?"

 **Adonato:** "I'll tell you later."

 **Rowley:** "What's this about a dungeon?"

 **Adonato:** "I'll tell you that another time, you're too young."

 **Rowley:** "I don't know if I want to know."

 _*Lilina turns and strides down towards the cave, Gorgo wanders over to Adonato*_

 **Gorgo:** "What now Adonato?"

 **Adonato:** "Continue as planned, but I'll get my good armour, Rowley you can follow me."

 _*Adonato walks quickly to the house, Rowley close on his heels. They continue down to the basement, Rowley allows his eyes to adjust then taking in the room. On the immediate left was a series of training dummies, in the corner behind it was some barrels, to the right on the other side of a pillar is an opening to a second room; on one side is a small but adequate forge and on the other is a sewing loom with a fair amount of wool. Rowley's eyes then shot to his right, where a series of weapon racks sit on the wall, on the furthest wall was a series of eight boxes of Dragonbone arrows, at least several hundred in each box. Straight ahead was the most curious item, an armour stand with a unique, extremely dark blue set of armour, he assumed that if it were night he would not be able to see it. Rowley flinched as he saw the ebony weapons*_

 **Adonato:** "This armour makes stealth a lot easier, something we will need to skirt around the trained orcs, the ones sent here would've only been fresh, looking to make a name for themselves. Any we face from here on will be the elite. "

 **Rowley:** "Why would they send the young ones? And why don't you use this armour all the time if it is so strong?"

 **Adonato:** "Because they knew that whoever was sent would die, but they didn't tell them that. And to use this armour is extremely difficult for my body to handle, if I wore it for too long I would simply drop dead."

 **Rowley:** "Oh, I see."

 **Adonato:** "I thought that you should see this so that you weren't left wondering. Now get back up and get everyone ready."

 **Rowley:** "Alright will do."

 _*Rowley climbs up the ladder, Adonato getting dressed. Once outside Rowley notices that Lilina has returned, Kolderiiv behind her, Lilina giving an explanation to Gorgo. Then seeing that the group outside had been carrying the orc bodies towards an opening for a funeral pyre*_

 **Rowley:** "Adonato said that we should get ready to go as soon as possible."

 **Gorgo:** "Should someone stay here and watch the house?"

 **Fasrin:** "I'll do it, I got my meditation interrupted."

 _*As Fasrin walks inside she passes Adonato who continues out wearing the Nightingale armour*_

 **Adonato:** "Let's get a move on, sooner the better."

 _*With that they all jump onto their horses while Kolderiiv runs back to her cave; Lilina and Lydia on Shadowmere, Adonato on his summoned horse Arvak, Rowley on one horse, and Gorgo and Borba, who is carrying Lokra, mounts a second normal horse, and with that they ride of towards Rorikstead*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	41. Chapter 41

***Chapter 41***

 _*It took a few hours to reach Rorikstead, once there Gorgo's family were introduced to the Inn keeper and other important people. Adonato, Rowley, and Lilina decide to rest and say goodbye for the next hour. Afterwards Adonato, Rowley, and Gorgo leave to hunt while Lilina and Borba sit and talk while Lokra sleeps*_

 **Lilina:** "So is Lokra your first born?"

 **Borba:** "Yes, Gorgo's first as well, that's why I'm his favourite wife because I gave him a child."

 **Lilina:** "So does everyone, or rather did everyone, help out with looking after her?"

 **Borba:** "Well usually they would've but none of the women liked me because I was the favourite and most of the men thought little of me."

 **Lilina:** "Why?"

 **Borba:** "They thought I was a bitch."

 _*Lilina chuckles at the response*_

 **Borba:** "What's funny about that?"

 **Lilina:** "Do you know how many people think I'm a bitch?"

 **Borba:** "But you're a hero."

 **Lilina:** "Doesn't mean people like me."

 **Borba:** "But you saved us from Alduin."

 **Lilina:** "Doesn't help my attitude, or that some people don't like me for other reasons."

 **Borba:** "Like what?"

 **Lilina:** "Let's just say my record isn't exactly clean."

 **Borba:** "Does anyone else know about Kolderiiv?"

 **Lilina:** "Pretty much our whole group, except she used to only be the size of a skeever."

 **Borba:** "How long ago was that?"

 **Lilina:** "About twenty years ago, I was five hundred and three when I came across the border."

 **Borba:** "You're five hundred and twenty three?"

 **Lilina:** "Yeah, so I'm about middle aged."

 **Borba:** "Right, so how old were your parents when they had you?"

 **Lilina:** "My father was four hundred and fifty two and my mother was three hundred and eighty six."

 **Borba:** "Are they both still alive?"

 **Lilina:** "I'm not sure; I haven't had contact with them since I was caught by the Imperials."

 **Borba:** "Do you miss them?"

 **Lilina:** "I do, I've sent them letters but haven't got any replies yet, they may have just moved."

 **Borba:** "Do High Elves move much?"

 **Lilina:** "Constantly, almost every hundred years."

 **Borba:** "Why's that?"

 **Lilina:** "It's boring to be in the same place for a hundred years, let alone a thousand."

 **Borba:** "So did you move a fair bit then?"

 **Lilina:** "Well yes but not as much after I moved out of home, I stayed in one place for two hundred years, then I was exploring when I found Kolderiiv, then I was caught and brought to Helgen."

 **Borba:** "I heard about what happened in Helgen, how did you escape?"

 **Lilina:** "A Stormcloak named Ralof helped me escape."

 _*At that moment Lokra woke up and began crying, Borba went to calm her while Lilina walks outside to Lydia sharpening her sword, wondering what Adonato and the others were up to*_

 _*Meanwhile, some distance away, Adonato, Rowley, and Gorgo were riding side-by-side. Adonato following faint deer tracks that neither Rowley nor Gorgo could see*_

 **Rowley:** "Where did you learn this stuff Adonato?"

 **Adonato:** "Here and there, mostly the Empire, but also Skyrim, Hammerfell, Elsweyr, and Valenwood, and for about half a year on the continent to the East."

 **Rowley:** "So, just about every environment."

 **Gorgo:** "During his training in Skyrim is when we met."

 **Adonato:** "I had separated from my trainer and was looking for refuge for the night in the Stronghold, standing outside the doors yelling to let me in. At that moment the Imperials attacked, I climbed the wall. Gorgo went out to challenge the leader to single combat, as he was starting to win Imperial soldiers ran forward to help their commander, and be met with my arrows. Gorgo won and the Imperials with no leader left. I was let in, and we have been allies since."

 **Rowley:** "You seem to have had many great adventures."

 **Adonato:** "As will you; don't let Lilina know but I think she has finished your armour, and I finished Fasrin's present, we did it in the night that Gorgo and his family slept at the house, neither of us could sleep."

 **Rowley:** "Can't wait to get that when we get home."

 **Adonato:** "Speaking of which, let's head back before it gets too late, Lilina may want to head home tonight."

 _*With that they turned around and went back to the inn. Gorgo and his family took to their room, Lydia, Rowley, and Fasrin practiced with their swords and bound axe outside while Adonato and Lilina sat up and talked*_

 **Lilina:** "What should we do now?"

 **Adonato:** "It has been a while since you've been to Proudspire Manor, maybe we should continue to there and send Lydia, Fasrin, and Rowley back to the house."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah, it has been a long time, um… hey Adonato?"

 **Adonato:** "Yeah?"

 **Lilina:** "I've been thinking about having kids."

 **Adonato:** "I have noticed you spending time with Lokra and Borba, and I can't think of a more opportune time."

 **Lilina:** "You think we're ready?"

 **Adonato:** "I don't see why not."

 _*Adonato stands up and takes Lilina by the hand, leading her to the nearest room. After training, Lydia, Rowley, and Fasrin take turns between sleeping in the bed and staying up. By morning, everyone is well rested except Lilina who returns with multiple rabbits*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	42. Chapter 42

***Chapter 42***

 _*In the morning, the group said goodbye to Gorgo and his family. Adonato and Lilina went north as Lydia, Rowley, and Fasrin go south. Adonato and Lilina's travelling was uneventful and they soon arrive. When they do they are surprised to find the door is unlocked. They search the home until finding the reason in Lilina's library, where Jensine was searching*_

 **Adonato:** "Jensine, what are you doing here?"

 **Jensine:** "My home was burnt down and my horse killed by cultists; they claimed that they were sent by 'the true Dragonborn', I knew it wouldn't be you Lilina so I was wondering if you had any knowledge of such a thing. I killed them and came here straight away. But where are the others? Is Mafasrin here?"

 **Adonato:** "No, they have all gone back to Lakeview, Lilina have you heard of this cult or other Dragonborn?"

 **Lilina:** "No, I didn't think there could be more than one Dragonborn at a time, did they have anything on them to give us more information?"

 **Jensine:** "Yes, they had this note."

 _*Jensine pulls out a piece of parchment and hands it to Lilina who reads it aloud*_

 **Lilina:** "Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Lilina before she reaches Solstheim. Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased."

 **Adonato:** "Looks like we have to go to Solstheim."

 **Jensine:** "Let's go."

 **Adonato:** "No, just Lilina and I, I need you to be the Hunter here."

 **Jensine:** "And as the Hunter here I decide to come with you."

 **Adonato:** "Too bad. Lilina, let's go to the docks and find the ship captain."

 **Jensine:** "I've found him already; his name is Gjalund Salt-Sage, he works out of Windhelm and probably wouldn't be too happy to take you to Solstheim. He normally stays in port for a week before going to another port for a week, so given my estimation he will stay in Windhelm port for another five days."

 **Lilina:** "Let's go to Windhelm then."

 **Adonato:** "We will get him to take us. Jensine go back to Lakeview."

 _*With that Lilina and Adonato leave, exiting their city, mounting their horses and riding east. Jensine packs up all of the reading material and heads to the stable and buys a horse, riding south*_

 _*With the unfamiliar horse it took Jensine until midnight to reach Lakeview Manor, deciding it would be polite to knock she does so. The sound of the trap disengaging is followed only seconds later by the doors flying open and Fasrin jumping onto Jensine, hugging her*_

 **Fasrin:** "It has been too long since I've seen you."

 **Jensine:** "It has, let's go inside and I'll explain the situation."

 _*They walk in and join Rowley and Lydia at the table. Jensine explains the situation, then after a few moments of contemplation Rowley speaks up*_

 **Rowley:** "So they're just leaving us to go do it on their own? How is that fair?"

 **Jensine:** "It isn't they just go on bossing us around, ordering us to not go."

 **Lydia:** "So why not go?"

 **Jensine:** "I didn't expect you to say that."

 **Lydia:** "If I have learnt anything it is that Lilina is as stubborn as a mammoth."

 **Jensine:** "Well I know where to go; it wouldn't be too hard for us."

 **Fasrin:** "You guys are forgetting one thing, they have years of experience ahead of us, they can go easily but we aren't as strong as them."

 **Rowley:** "I may know something that can help us. Lydia, you know what I'm talking about."

 _*Lydia sighs and walks into the main bedroom, picking up a large chest and bringing it out. Inside it was Rowley's armour and a cloak. Fasrin pulls out the cloak and looks inside where there are about fifty small pockets, each with a Dwarven crossbow bolt. Jensine shows Fasrin how to wear it, and then starts to explain how to make extra bolts, knowing that they would only have to be rough. Then Lydia shows Jensine how to help Rowley put his armour on. The armour is a simple coat of plates, multiple horizontal plates sewn to a thick shirt, on the chest and back there are more diagonal plates. His right shoulder is protected by a pauldron, high enough to protect his throat but not block his sight, and then upper and lower arm have thick plate on the outside and slightly thinner on the inside to allow for manoeuvrability, with movable plates at the elbow and multiple small plates on the gloves. The greaves are quite simple, with flexing armour covering the foot. Various joints have riveted chain mail, with a mail coif, lastly is the helmet, a cone shape helmet named a Bascinet made to deflect blows, and instead of the normal face armour it has a simple bar that comes over the nose to meet up with a grill over the mouth and cheeks. All parts made out of Dragonscale, except for the Elvan metal mail*_

 **Rowley:** "Not as heavy as I would have thought."

 **Lydia:** "If it were made of metal the armour would be quite heavy, but the Dragonscale prevents that. Plus the weight is well displaced, resting mostly on the hips."

 **Fasrin:** "I am feeling a lot more confident now."

 **Rowley:** "So, to Windhelm?"

 **Jensine:** "Let's stay here for the night, and afterwards we still have four days, I want to go to Morthal and have Rowley activate the Standing Stone there."

 _*And with that they all go off to bed. Lydia sleeping in the main bed, Rowley in a single bed upstairs, and Jensine and Fasrin sharing a large bed upstairs, talking and catching up, eventually everyone fall asleep and have a good rest*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	43. Chapter 43

***Chapter 43***

 _*The next day Adonato and Lilina set off from Whiterun, where they spent the night. They arrive at Windhelm no sooner than midday, making their way to the docks. After asking around they find Gjalund Salt-Sage and try and convince him to take them*_

 **Gjalund:** "If you're looking for passage to Solstheim, too bad. I'm not going back there anymore."

 **Lilina:** "What happened?"

 **Gjalund:** "It's hard to explain... I remember those people with the masks coming on board, then… Next thing I remember, I was here and they were gone. That's not right, losing whole days like that, the same thing happened a few years ago. There's been something strange going on there for a while, but this time… I'm done. I'm not going back to Solstheim."

 **Lilina:** "I need to get there."

 **Gjalund:** "Haven't you been listening to me? I'm not going back there."

 **Adonato:** "Wait, can you describe these cultists?"

 **Gjalund:** "Purple robes, gold looking arm armour, and white masks."

 **Adonato:** "Listen, just get us over there and I'll pay you."

 **Gjalund:** "I am not going back."

 _*Adonato generates a red ball in his hand, then puts his hand on the captain's shoulder, suddenly Gjalund looks terrified*_

 **Gjalund:** "Alright, I'll take you, we leave in four days."

 _*Adonato and Lilina thank him and leave*_

 **Lilina:** "What was that?"

 **Adonato:** "The fear spell."

 **Lilina:** "A little severe don't you think."

 **Adonato:** "Ah well, this is personal, these cultists owe me money."

 _*At the same time, all the way in Morthal, Fasrin, Jensine, and Rowley are at the Lord Standing Stone. As Fasrin instructs Rowley puts his hand out and touches the stone, it glows a blue light. As this happens Lydia returns from the town*_

 **Jensine:** "And now, you have increased resistance to both physical and magical attacks."

 **Rowley:** "Huh, thanks, I'll need as much defence as I can get."

 **Jensine:** "Where did you go Lydia?"

 **Lydia:** "Sent a letter to an ally that may be able to help me take care of Skyrim while you three are gone."

 **Rowley:** "You aren't coming with us?"

 **Lydia:** "Skyrim still needs to be looked after, it will be hard enough to sneak three of you under their noses, and I have faith in you lot."

 **Rowley:** "More faith than I feel comfortable with."

 **Jensine:** "We have four days, if we sleep at Whiterun we should be able to make it with a few days to spare."

 **Lydia:** "I may be able to get us beds with the Companions."

 _*With that they set off. Eventually arriving at Whiterun at sundown and making their way to Jorrvaskr where they are greeted by Vilkas*_

 **Vilkas:** "Hello Shield-Sister, what brings you here?"

 **Lydia:** "My friends and I are requesting a place to stay for tonight."

 **Vilkas:** "Well I don't know if they are strong enough to sleep in these walls."

 _*Before Vilkas could react, Jensine has an arrow point, Rowley has his sword point, and Fasrin has a bolt head, all up to his throat. Vilkas lets out a chuckle*_

 **Vilkas:** "I-I was joking."

 _*They all put their weapons away and are lead inside where Lydia introduces everyone and they all sleep, Lydia only after telling the Companions of her adventures*_

 _*In the morning they wake up and begin walking out when they hear two of the more junior companions, Athis and Njada, talking*_

 **Athis:** "That Rowley guy mustn't be a very good fighter."

 **Njada:** "He was disarmed quite severely."

 _*As they laugh, Rowley looks over to Jensine*_

 **Jensine:** "Go ahead, we have time."

 **Rowley:** "Back up your words! I can take both of you!"

 _*Rowley shouts as he slams his hand onto the table in front of them. Rowley walks out of the back as the Companions laugh, Athis and Njada follow, wanting to regain their pride. Rowley stands side on and draws his sabre as Athis and Njada don their shields and draw their swords. Athis is the first to attack, Rowley easily deflecting the sword, stepping on Athis' foot and punching him with the D-guard. As Athis falls away, Njada charges, swinging her sword. Rowley steps out of the way and thrusts his blade towards her, Njada brings her shield up and the blade stabs right through the wood then gets pulled out easily. As Rowley swings his sword downwards at the staggered Njada, sliding along her helmet, Athis cuts at Rowley's back, not even marking the armour. Rowley sees that Njada has admitted defeat and turns, grabbing Athis' armour and head-butting him, knocking him out*_

 **Rowley:** "I thought that Companions fought with honour!"

 **Vilkas:** "We do. I shall take care of these two."

 _*Lydia, Rowley, Fasrin and Jensine all leave, victoriously. They continue east when their horses start panicking as there is a large flying creature above them, Lydia smiling*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	44. Chapter 44

***Chapter 44***

 _*All party members dismount, holding onto their horses, drawing their weapons except for Lydia. The figure lands with a cloud of dust being kicked up, it is extremely tall, grey, and carrying a cloth sack. Lydia walks forward to it as it begins to change, ending up as a pale woman with black and red clothes, a hood covering her head. Lydia walks forward and shakes her hand*_

 **Lydia:** "Hello Serana, how have you been?"

 **Serana:** "I have been good, would be better if I didn't have to come out in the sun."

 **Jensine:** "So, Lydia, care to introduce us?"

 **Lydia:** "This is Serana, Adonato helped her a while ago."

 **Serana:** "He helped me defeat my father and prevent the sun from being blacked out."

 **Jensine:** "Sounds like him."

 **Serana:** "Lydia sent me a letter explaining the situation and I came as soon as I could. He helped me a lot so I decided that helping take care of Skyrim and bringing some things to help you might make up for it."

 _*Serana crouches, opening the sack as the others crowd around. Serana pulls out a soul gem and an odd looking bow, passing the bow to Jensine and the gem to Fasrin*_

 **Serana:** "The bow is known as Auriel's Bow; it will have a lower poundage than your Dragonbone bow, but have a much higher shooting rate. And the man at the Dawnguard can create special arrows that do extreme damage to undead."

 _*Jensine draws it, satisfied with the feel she gives the Dragonbone bow to Serana*_

 **Fasrin:** "And what's special about this soul gem?"

 **Serana:** "It contains half of Adonato's soul."

 **Fasrin:** "Half of his soul?"

 **Serana:** "Yeah, I just felt that you should have it, call it instinct, it may help you."

 **Lydia:** "Jensine, Fasrin, Rowley, do you think you can handle things from here so that I can take Serana back to the house?"

 **Rowley:** "I think we can take care of it."

 _*With that they went their separate ways, Jensine, Fasrin, and Rowley continuing east while Lydia and Serana change direction south-west. It takes the rest of the day for Jensine and the others to reach Windhelm, they also are able to find Gjalund*_

 **Jensine:** "Hello, are you Gjalund?"

 **Gjalund:** "Let me guess you're like the other two and want to go to Solstheim."

 **Fasrin:** "Yes, however we also want the other two to not know that we are here, how much do we have to pay?"

 **Gjalund:** "Normal fee would be 250 gold, however going to that place will cost 500, but if you really want the others to not know about you, I will need 1 000 for all three of you to stay in the cargo hold down below."

 _*Jensine, Fasrin, and Rowley count out their money, coming to 2 200 gold. They give 1 000 to Gjalund and then cross the river, offering the farmers 200 gold for one night sleep and food, them accepting happily*_

 _*The next day the three of them practice; Rowley working on his footwork, Fasrin working on using her bolts, and Jensine getting used to the new bow. That night they sneak back to Gjalund's ship, finding their place in the cargo hold beside some boxes and settle in*_

 **Jensine:** "I am both excited and nervous about this."

 **Rowley:** "I thought leaders were never supposed to be nervous, or never say it at least."

 **Jensine:** "Leader? Why am I leader?"

 **Fasrin:** "You were the general at the Battle of Whiterun, and you're the best out of all of us."

 **Jensine:** "Thanks, that means a lot. But you two aren't that bad yourselves. Rowley, you beat two orcs and those Companions, and Fasrin, you can control ten crossbow bolts at a time now, with enough force to go through trees."

 **Rowley:** "Well we are all good fighters, but what are we going to do once we get there?"

 **Jensine:** "I'm not fully sure."

 **Fasrin:** "Well we are going to want to avoid Adonato and Lilina, so the captain will tell us to come out after they are gone. Then we should get out of the port town as soon as possible and find another town."

 **Jensine:** "Sounds like a good plan, let's try and get some sleep, once the boat is moving on open seas it will be much harder."

 _*At about midday they were awoken by the voices of Adonato and Lilina*_

 **Lilina:** "This should be interesting. I'm curious about this Miraak character."

 **Adonato:** "Yeah, I don't know why but I am feeling weird, sort of drawn to the ship."

 _*Fasrin hides the soul gem deeper into the bag of her belt*_

 **Lilina:** "I'm sure that it's just excitement."

 **Adonato:** "It's just that it feels so familiar, but I suppose you're right."

 _*Lilina and Adonato walk to stand by the captain, and then about another hour passes and the ship begins to move, they knew that they all were on the way to Solstheim*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	45. Chapter 45

***Chapter 45***

 _*It took Lilina and Adonato two days to arrive in Solstheim and they made port at dusk, the journey wasn't extremely comfortable as Gjalund didn't allow them below deck, stating that it was for security reasons. Once they arrived at the port the captain recommended a local inn named the Retching Netch, exiting the ship they walked to the general store and bought a map before continuing to the inn and paying ten gold for the room for the night, they sat in the room for a while and talked over a map of Solstheim*_

 **Lilina:** "Alright, from what the store owner told us there has been some strange activity around these stones here, people have been working on structures around them, the closest one is just to the west at the end of this stretch of land."

 _*Lilina points to a location on the map a few hundred metres to the west of where they are*_

 **Adonato:** "We will look at it in the morning, now we should sleep."

 **Lilina:** "The both of us?"

 **Adonato:** "Yes, I think we are safe here."

 _*As Adonato and Lilina go off to sleep, Jensine, Fasrin, and Rowley exit the hold of the ship, they buy a map from the store and avoid the inn with a wide birth; they decide to go to an abandoned building near the outskirts. There appeared to have been some people squatting there recently as there were some bed rolls, in case they decided to come back it was a unanimous decision to sleep in shifts, having one person awake at all times*_

 **Jensine:** "I'll take the first watch, then Rowley, then Fasrin, if the squatters come back then try and get them to let us stay, if they won't then use non-lethal force."

 **Fasrin:** "Aw non-lethal?"

 _*She smirks as she lays down for the night, Rowley loosening his armour straps before laying next to her. Jensine picks a comfortable spot between the door and her friends*_

 _*Lilina awakes to find herself alone, she assumes that Adonato is already having breakfast but is surprised to see that the door is wide open, knowing Adonato would close it behind him she investigates to see he is no longer in the inn. She starts to panic slightly not knowing what happened to him, so she goes to the inn keeper, Geldis Sadri*_

 **Lilina:** "Have you seen the man I came in with last night?"

 **Geldis:** "He left early this morning, if he is like the others he would've gone west to the stone."

 **Lilina:** "What do you mean, 'like the others'?"

 **Geldis:** "The stones have an aura around them, forcing people to work on them. It leaves the essential people from the village alone."

 **Lilina:** "Will he be ok?"

 **Geldis:** "He'll be fine, physically at least. Mentally I'm not sure."

 _*Without another word Lilina rushes out in a panic towards the western stone. As Lilina runs past the abandoned building Fasrin ducks down below the window of the door, deciding it's late enough to wake the others*_

 **Fasrin:** "Wake up guys, Lilina just ran out of town heading west."

 _*The others wake up and while Rowley tightens his armour Jensine looks out the window then turns to Fasrin confused*_

 **Jensine:** "Why would she be running out of town, let alone this early and without Adonato?"

 **Fasrin:** "I don't know but this is probably the best chance to get out unseen."

 **Rowley:** "Where are we going to go?"

 **Jensine:** "We should avoid Lilina and Adonato and head east and try to find one of these stones."

 **Rowley:** "Hey did you two, um, wake up last night at all?"

 _*They shake their heads confused*_

 **Rowley:** "Because during the night both of you stood up and began walking out, I had to stop you from leaving and eventually you went back to sleep. I didn't know whether to mention it or not, I thought it was a dream."

 **Fasrin:** "Now that you mention it, I didn't sleep well."

 **Jensine:** "I thought it was just me."

 **Rowley:** "Maybe the same thing happened to Adonato and that's why Lilina was running."

 **Jensine:** "I would've thought he would be too strong for such subtle mind control."

 **Fasrin:** "Well it is quite likely that his soul being split in two may make him susceptible to such things."

 **Jensine:** "That may be the case."

 _*She takes the soul gem out of the bag on Fasrin's belt looking at it for a few moments, hoping her former master was ok before placing it back into the bag*_

 _*Lilina arrives at the Earth stone frantically looking for Adonato who was busy working on the stone. Adonato is standing with a pickaxe in his hand, quiver and bow on his back*_

 **Lilina:** "Adonato what are you doing? Are you alright?"

 _*Adonato doesn't respond or even acknowledge Lilina, he simply mutters incoherently*_

 **Adonato:** "And when the world shall listen."

 **Lilina:** "What are you saying? Adonato snap out of it."

 _*Lilina grabs Adonato by the shoulders and shakes him lightly, Adonato brushes her away and continues, she grabs him again and pulls him away from the site and shouts at him*_

 **Lilina:** "FUS!"

 _*Adonato staggers and drops the pickaxe, he rubs his forehead then shakes his head, he groggily looks up at Lilina*_

 **Adonato:** "What? Where am I?"

 **Lilina:** "At one of the stones, you woke up really early and started working on it."

 _*Adonato takes in his surroundings for a moment*_

 **Adonato:** "Why weren't you controlled?"

 **Lilina: "** I don't know, maybe we should have a closer look."

 _*They walk back over to the stone and inspect the markings, upon touching the stone, Lilina goes into the same trance as Adonato was and starts working on the stone with the others, picking up a hammer and chisel. Adonato sighs and thinks for a minute then grabs the axe from Lilina's belt and uses the flat of the head to hit the side of Lilina's helmet to snap her out of it, she rubs her head from under her helmet*_

 **Lilina:** "Ow, what happened?"

 _*Adonato pulls her away from the stone*_

 **Adonato:** "You were in a trance like state, like these other people."

 **Lilina:** "I heard a voice saying things like 'here is my shrine' and 'and then the world shall listen', we need to find out what's going on here because if it can effect the Dragonborn and put me into a trance then we're up against something that's far more powerful than Alduin."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	46. Chapter 46

***Chapter 46***

* _Meanwhile Jensine, Fasrin and Rowley had all set off, heading east hoping to avoid Adonato and Lilina. In this unfamiliar terrain it took them a while to reach a small open cabin where they took refuge from the sudden rain, they start a small fire to warm up as they try to relax, all of them feeling the struggle of being so far from home*_

 **Fasrin:** "What horrible weather, I hope it clears up soon."

 **Jensine:** "Not much worse than Skyrim's, but as long as we stay out of the wet we should be alright."

 _*She says as she takes out a small bone-toothed comb and starts checking her hair for any foreign bugs*_

 **Fasrin:** "Well I hate wet weather the most, its hard to dry and clean myself, and all the muddy terrain doesn't help but I think i'll be tasting ash for hours."

 _*As if of cue, there are noises around the cabin and as the trio looks out they see a half dozen insect looking creatures, wanting to see what her new bow could do Jensine stands. She raises the bow and looses multiple Dragonbone arrows in less then a second, Jensine smiles*_

 **Jensine:** "I like it, a little lighter then the Dragonbone bow but it draws much quicker."

 _*Fasrin giggles_ , _finding Jensine cute as she pulls out a small book and starts flicking through it, not recognising the book Rowley questions_ *

 **Rowley:** "What's that?"

 **Fasrin:** "I bought it in the village, its a book of creatures, those things were called Ash Hoppers. There are werebears here."

 **Rowley:** "Werebears? Really?"

 _*Jensine raises her eyebrows as she goes out to collect her arrows. As she walks back in she sees a piece of paper under the desk, picking it up she reads it aloud*_

 **Jensine:** "Meet me here at midnight?"

 **Fasrin:** "What?"

 **Jensine:** "I don't know, paper seems a little old but it could be a local, if that's the case we might need to get information."

 **Rowley:** "I wonder what their intentions could be."

 **Fasrin:** "Maybe it's a lady asking to meet her true love here in secret."

 **Jensine:** "Always the romantic."

 **Rowley:** "Either way I don't want to go out in this wind and rain, we will find out at midnight I suppose."

 _*After a few hours of constant rain, sloshy footsteps can be heard outside, after a couple of minutes a man rounds the corner in odd armour combinations, as Rowley ignores the feelings brought on by the sight of the ebony chest plate the man sits down at the chair*_

 **Jensine:** "Um, hello?"

 **Mysterious man:** "Need something?"

 **Fasrin:** "Who are you?"

 **Mysterious man:** "Who am I? Who are you? Buy something or keep moving."

 _*Jensine stands across from the man, she smiles*_

 **Jensine:** "I'm Jensine, what's your name?"

 **Mysterious man:** "I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to sell items, now are you going to buy something or not?"

 _*Smiling, Jensine draws her dagger, twirling it in her hands*_

 **Jensine:** "It's not polite to refuse to give your name."

 **Mysterious man:** "What? Am I supposed to be intimidated by a little girl and her toy?"

 **Jensine:** "Am I supposed to be impressed by a boy who has the fashion sense of a child?"

 _*Jensine grips her dagger and throws it, cutting the string on the bow on the mans back. As the tension forces the string to flail dangerously hitting his helmet causing it to ring*_

 **Jensine:** "Now before you lose an eye, what's your name?"

 **Mysterious man:** "My name is Falas, tell me what you want or leave my shelter."

 **Jensine:** "We want information, that's all."

 **Falas:** "You're going to have to be more specific."

 **Rowley:** "We want information on a man named Miraak."

 _*Falas' gaze shifts to Rowley, looking him up and down before finally noticing Fasrin*_

 **Falas:** "What does a little girl, a one armed boy and a cat want with the most powerful man in the world?"

 **Fasrin:** "Most powerful man in the world? The Dragonborn is the most powerful being in the world."

 **Falas:** "Well yes, Miraak the Dragonborn is the strongest."

 **Fasrin:** "What? You must be mistaken, Lilina is the Dragonborn."

 **Falas:** "I know not who this Lilina is but Miraak is the Dragonborn, the most powerful one ever."

 **Jensine:** "So it's true, interesting."

 **Rowley:** "Where is he and what does he want?"

 **Falas:** "Who knows? I don't intend to find out, I'm done talking about this."

 _*Falas crosses his arms as Jensine paces back and forth annoyed*_

 **Fasrin:** "Who can we ask then if you won't tell us more?"

 **Falas:** "Nobody will tell you anything, it's best if you leave, careful, kitty might get a little soggy."

 _*Falas smirks under his helmet, Fasrin reaches into her cloak and draws out a bolt, pointing it at Falas before suddenly making it hover an inch from his face*_

 **Fasrin: "** Don't call me kitty."

 **Falas:** "Ah, feisty, but everything will be better if you leave, Miraak's temple isn't far from here, I don't want to get on his bad side."

 **Rowley:** "Which way?"

 **Falas:** "To the north, I don't think he'll care if three more weak willed adventurers join his side."

 **Fasrin:** "We'll see who's weak after we're though with him."

 **Falas:** "Go ahead and die."

 _*Falas walks out into the darkness quickly and Jensine sits down again, watching Fasrin get her bolt back*_

 **Jensine:** "What now?"

 **Rowley:** "Miraak's temple."

 **Jensine:** "We can't just run in there, especially if Lilina and Adonato aren't there."

 **Rowley:** "Why not?"

 **Jensine:** "If he is the Dragonborn then he will be leagues above us, then there's the fact that Adonato and Lilina can't know we're here."

 **Fasrin:** "Whether we go there tomorrow or something else we need sleep."

 **Jensine:** "Good idea Kofasrin. I'll take first watch and then wake one of you."

 _*Fasrin and Rowley lay on the hay, somewhat concealing themselves from the wind. Jensine stays up for half of the night taking searches around the perimeter to ensure they are alone. A few hours later Rowley and Fasrin start to walk away and Jensine is forced to wake them, Rowley volunteering for the next watch as Jensine and Fasrin curl up together for warmth on the hay*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	47. Chapter 47

***Chapter 47***

 _*Adonato and Lilina exit the inn following breakfast and go to the East to investigate another one of the stones, however they drift North to try and get a higher spot from which to get a lay of the land*_

 **Adonato:** "These stones, I wonder if they're some sort of conduits for Miraak's mind control, similar to how staffs can help mages."

 **Lilina:** "Yeah, I wonder how this Miraak character can do that, and what he's planing."

 **Adonato:** "I have a feeling the answer won't come simply, but-"

 _*Adonato jumps back as a large hulking mass lunges from behind a rock, Lilina draws her axe but the creature hits it out of her hands. Lilina jumps back as an arrow pierces the creature's hand, only now getting a good look they see what it truly is; a bear werewolf. Adonato yells that there are two more approaching while Lilina starts transforming into a werewolf, presenting her black claws against the white snow while the two charge towards her and one towards Adonato. The one with the arrow in its paw swings at Lilina's head but she steps into the blow blocking with her left arm and hitting the werebear in the chest with her right paw, knocking him back into his companion with five scratch marks in his chest. A moment later the lone werebear arrives at Adonato and swings at him, Adonato jumping high and launching both legs into the werebear's arm forcing it to be off balance before Adonato roundhouse kicks the werebear in the face and jumping off as it sprawls on the ground. There is a thunderous roar from a precipice to the North, a werebear jumps down and slowly transforms into a dark elf*_

 **Werebear dark elf:** "Enough, now who are you two? You don't smell familiar."

 _*Lilina slowly becomes human again before retrieving her axe before walking up to the man*_

 **Lilina:** "My name is Lilina and this is Adonato, we're from Skyrim trying to find Miraak."

 **Werebear dark elf:** "I'm Ulil, I am the leader of the werebear pack here, what is your business in this land?"

 **Adonato:** "We are here to bring down Miraak."

 **Ulil:** "Why would you want to do that? You aren't even from Solstheim."

 **Adonato:** "He made it personal by attacking us."

 **Ulil:** "Why would he do that?"

 **Lilina:** "Because I'm the Dragonborn."

 **Ulil:** "There are two?"

 **Lilina:** "Apparently so, but we don't know how there can be two at once."

 **Ulil:** "Either way there's no love lost between Miraak and us, it's only a matter of time until he becomes more of a threat to us."

 **Lilina:** "Let's go, we need to keep moving, if we may Ulil."

 **Ulil:** "Are you going to the temple?"

 **Lilina:** "The temple?"

 **Ulil:** "It appears to be a focal point for Miraak, it's North East, more East than North."

 **Lilina:** "Well I guess that's where we're going, thanks Ulil."

 **Ulil:** "Take care, I suspect you two aren't used to enemies of this caliber."

 **Lilina:** "I've killed Alduin, how hard can Miraak be?"

 **Ulil:** "Hard enough that cockiness will get you killed."

 **Lilina:** "We'll see."

 **Adonato:** "Now let's go, the weather doesn't look like it's gonna hold up."

 _*Adonato and Lilina continue on their way towards the Temple, what they see when they arrive alarms them; dragon skeletons. As they near the entrance Adonato and Lilina sees a female Nord in exotic armour, the woman raises her hands to show friendliness and Adonato approaches her while Lilina inspects the one of the near by skeletons. Lilina finds it smooth to the touch and somehow she knows the soul was absorbed. Adonato notices that the Nord woman is frantically pacing back and forth yelling to people working on the structure*_

 **Nord woman:** "You must listen to me! Ysra, can you hear me? You there. What brings you to this place? Why are you here?"

 _*Adonato approaches cautiously, looking her up and down he relaxes without removing the arrow from the string*_

 **Adonato:** "I'm Adonato, my wife and I wish to wipe out Miraak."

 **Nord woman:** "I am Frea of the Skaal. I am here to either save my people or avenge them. My father Storn, our shaman, also says Miraak has returned, but that's impossible."

 **Adonato:** "We thought a second dragonborn was impossible but here we are, do you have any idea what these things are like inside?"

 **Frea:** "What? A second dragonborn?"

 **Adonato:** "Yes, Lilina, now focus, what's inside?"

 **Frea:** "I am unsure, but we need to find a way in."

 _*As Lilina walks over to them, the ground suddenly shakes and reveals a spiral stone staircase downward and two cultists emerging. Adonato dispatches the first quickly, the arrow going into the cultist's throat. The other one hearing her friend's gargling final breaths raises her hands in surrender. They tie the cultist up and leave her outside, after a few minutes of interrogation Lilina and Adonato realise they will not get any useful information and decide to continue in and Frea decides that this may be her chance to help her people and follows them in at a reasonable distance*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	48. Chapter 48

***Chapter 48***

 _*That morning the Trio get up early and Jensine hunts some Ash Hoppers, bringing them back and starting a fire to fry them up. when finished they use the trees nearby to practice fighting as a team. After an hour they steadily make their way to the Temple, when they arrive they see a Nord near the door talking to some of the hypnotised people*_

 **Jensine:** "Must be a local, should we talk to her?"

 **Fasrin:** "She might be dangerous, we are outside of the enemy base."

 **Jensine:** "True, and she does look like a mercenary."

 **Rowley:** "Sounds like the best person to interrogate."

 **Fasrin:** "If we do that the entire enemy will be aware of us."

 **Rowley:** "True, it'll be better if we spread them out."

 _*Jensine suddenly pulls them behind a rock and covers Fasrin and Rowley's mouths, she slowly points to the bottom of the hill where Adonato and Lilina are walking closer. They see as Adonato and Lilina approach the Temple, talking to the Nord and then easily taking out a Cultist before tying up another and continuing inside*_

 **Rowley:** "As long as we are quiet there should be no other enemies nearby, they'd have already come out."

 **Jensine:** "True, let's give it a few minutes so Adonato and Lilina will be a fair bit into the temple."

 **Fasrin:** "That might be for the best, torture is quite noisy."

 **Jensine:** "No torture, we shouldn't need it."

 **Rowley:** "I hope we don't need it."

 _*They wait five minutes then make their way down to the cultist, dragging her to her feet and pulling the mask off, confused by the blank look on her Dunmer face*_

 **Jensine:** "Tell me Cultist, what's your name."

 **Cultist:** "Lolithah, who are you?"

 **Jensine:** "I'm Arani, why would you work for Miraak? I don't understand it Lolithah."

 **Lolithah:** "It will all become clear soon non-believer."

 **Jensine:** "Help me see, talk to me, tell me your story."

 **Lolithah:** "He shall cleanse this world and set us free."

 **Jensine:** "That doesn't answer my question."

 **Lolithah:** "You will see once he returns."

 **Rowley:** "I hate these people."

 **Jensine:** "Just tell us what's inside or our friend will have fun."

 _*Fasrin smirks and summons her bound axe, purring as her fingers trace the blade*_

 **Lolithah:** "Inside is where our saviour lies in wait, once we have finished these structures he shall rise once more."

 **Jensine:** "You aren't going to tell us are you?"

 **Lolithah:** "More of my brothers and sisters lie within, awaiting for the true dragonborn to awaken."

 **Jensine:** "She's already gone in."

 _*They gag her and continue inside, hearing the sound of swords clashing and voices ahead they lag behind*_

 _*The group eventually stand at the last bend in the long tunnel, they see Adonato, Lilina and a strange Nord standing there in a round room, Adonato holding Lilina's arm as she opens a book on a pedestal, tentacles enveloping the couple and putting them in a trance like state and seemingly making them transparent, Adonato being harder to see than Lilina*_

 **Rowley:** "What the fuck?"

 **Fasrin:** "There are tentacles coming out of the book?"

 **Jensine:** "I'm not even surprised by this shit anymore, should we talk to the Nord?"

 **Rowley:** "Might be aggressive."

 _*The Nord woman waves her hand through the couple as if they were ghosts*_

 **Jensine:** "Three of us, plus Adonato trusts her."

 **Fasrin:** "What if Adonato and Lilina see us?"

 **Jensine:** "Look at them, they're out of it."

 **Rowley:** "The Nord we can silence."

 **Fasrin:** "Alright, but let's stay behind them just in case they can see."

 _*The trio slowly make their way into the room, Rowley walking directly towards the Nord with his sword drawn, Jensine strafing left with an arrow drawn and Fasrin strafing right with two bolts at the ready*_

 **Rowley:** "Stop Nord, who are you?"

 **Nord woman:** "I am Frea, who are you?"

 **Jensine:** "We are the colleagues of Lilina and Adonato, we don't want them to know about us and our attempts to protect them."

 **Frea:** "Why not let them know?"

 **Rowley:** "They would insist we return home, we can't let that happen."

 **Frea:** "How do you plan on helping them without them knowing?"

 **Jensine:** "We don't know but we will help them in any way we-"

 _*Jensine is interrupted by the answer to Frea's question as there are large amounts of footsteps from both doors leading into the room they're in. Frea and Rowley turn to separate doors as Fasrin and Jensine get behind them, getting their respective projectiles ready. From the way they entered comes twenty six cultists while fifteen enter from the other direction, however these numbers do not last for long as Fasrin send five bolts into the larger group of cultists killing eight and Jensine looses three arrows in rapid succession at the other door, two killing only one but the third going straight through the throat of one and into the chest of the one behind him just above the sternum. At this point Rowley lunges towards the larger group, slaying two with quick thrusts before being forced to retreat from quick dagger strikes. Meanwhile Frea with her dual war axes strafes the eleven cultists and swings both axes left, right then both outwards carving up four before being confronted with a fire spell. Before the fire makes contact it stops, Fasrin stands in front of her with a ward on her left arm and a bound war axe in her right hand. As the spell dissipates Fasrin sweeps the legs of the caster and cutting into their back before they hit the ground, severing the spinal cord. Fasrin raises both hands and casts a chaining lightning spell, electrocuting the remaining seven instantly, however this causes her to stagger and pant, she finds herself unable to utilize her magic. Frea thanks her before going to help an almost overwhelmed Rowley, who has managed to finish off all but seven with the help of Jensine but not without losing a large amount of ground. Rowley is almost surrounded before Frea jumps into the fray, flanking them. Frea kills four, Jensine shoots three and Rowley manages to kill one despite being on the back foot. Thinking quickly they start dragging bodies into the path they came from and around the corner, Fasrin using fire to vapourise the blood before the four of them talk*_

 **Frea:** "I don't understand why they can't know but I'll respect it."

 **Rowley:** "Won't they find all these bodies?"

 **Frea:** "I'll lead them down the other path, take care."

 _*_ _Frea returns to the circular room as Fasrin walks to Jensine*_

 **Fasrin:** "I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more use, I simply ran out of energy."

 **Jensine:** "It's ok my Gahmerdehn, we all have our limits, now let's go."

 _*They turn and exit as Fasrin ponders over what Jensine called her, hearing Lilina and Adonato's voices behind them*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	49. Chapter 49

***Chapter 49***

 _*A few minutes prior to the trio arriving, Adonato, Lilina and Frea arrive in the circular room. They make sure there aren't any cultists nearby before inspecting the book*_

 **Adonato:** "Looks magical, what do you think Lilina?"

 **Lilina:** "I've got a really bad feeling about this."

 **Frea:** "It's... It seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet... not. It may be what we seek."

 **Adonato:** "This seems to be the main room so the book must be important, I don't see any traps."

 **Lilina:** "Well only one way to find out why it's here."

 **Adonato:** "Ok, well you go first, you can take more damage than me."

 _*Lilina slowly opens the book and freezes as tentacles start surrounding her, Adonato grabs her shoulder to pull her away but also freezes and is surrounded by the tentacles. After a few moments of darkness and silence the two groggily open their eyes and see a man with strange creatures floating beside him in a mysterious realm. Behind the man is a large dragon that seems to be none hostile*_

 **Man:** "The time comes soon when…what?"

 _*The man notices the two and immobilises them with a spell, but it goes straight through the transparent Adonato*_

 **Man:** "Who are you to dare set foot here? Ahh… you are Dragonborn. I can feel it. And yet… So you have slain Alduin…Well done. I could have slain him myself, back when I walked the earth, but I chose a different path. You have no idea of the true power a Dragonborn can wield! MUL QAH DIIV!

 _*After the man shouts, he is covered with spikes that look like dragons' spikes made of light, they are almost blinding *_

 **Man:** "This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home."

 _*Adonato, unaffected by the spell darts forward, drawing his daggers and slicing at the man, confused as they go right through him. Adonato couldn't touch anyone or be touched, he returns to Lilina confused why he's the only one who's not whole*_

 **Man:** "Aren't you an odd one? Here yet not, I'll be keeping an eye on you two. Send them back to where they came from. They can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel."

 _*He commands the strange creatures and they come over and start sending Lilina and Adonato back to where they came from. Before they disappear, they can see the man climbing up onto the strange dragon and riding away. Once returned, Lilina and Adonato come to, falling over in a daze and Lilina vomiting*_

 **Frea:** "What happened to you? You read the book and then… it seemed as though you were not really here. I could see you, but also see through you!

 **Lilina:** "I'm not really sure. We saw a man riding on a dragon, I'm guessing it was Miraak."

 **Frea:** "Where? Where is he? Can we reach him? Can we kill him?"

 **Lilina:** "Somehow, reading this book took us to where he was."

 **Frea:** "This is a dangerous thing, then. We should return to my village, and show this to my father. Perhaps Storn can make sense of what is going on. Come, there looks like a way out here."

 _*Frea starts leading the couple out and Lilina gets concerned*_

 **Lilina:** "I vomited, why? You didn't."

 **Adonato:** "Might just be a side effect, I didn't because I wasn't fully there."

 _*Lilina nods, content with that answer and they all exit, headed towards Frea's village*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	50. Chapter 50

***Chapter 50***

 _*The Trio follow Lilina, Adonato and Frea as they make their way to the Skaal village, as the leading three cross a land bridge with water each side Jensine sees a strange man crouching on the bank and moving towards the others. Jensine sees the stranger is wearing crab-like armour and moves closer to detect what he is doing but when he pulls out his bow and starts to draw, aiming at Lilina, Jensine rapidly looses her own arrow killing him. Lilina, Adonato and Frea don't notice as the body falls into the soft mud, when they're out of sight Jensine collects her arrow and searches the failed assassin, finding a note and reading it aloud to Fasrin and Rowley*_

 **Jensine:** "Honourable Writ of Execution: Lilina, the afore-mentioned personage has been marked for execution as a member of an unlawful guild of assassins in accordance with the lawful tradition and practice of the Morag Tong Guild. The Bearer of this non-disputable document has official sanctioned license to kill the afore-mentioned personage."

 _*The Trio all shrug, not knowing what to do and deciding it's just something else to protect Adonato and Lilina from, they catch up and watch from a distance as they enter the village. In the centre there are three villagers meditating in a circle, Frea walks_ _to the oldest one with Lilina and Adonato close in tow*_

 **Frea:** "Father I have returned, there is yet hope."

 **Old Nord:** "Frea! What news do you bring? Is there a way to free our people?"

 **Frea:** "No but I have brought some people who have seen things… They have confirmed that Miraak is indeed behind the suffering of our people."

 **Old Nord:** "I feared that it would be so."

 **Frea:** "But how is that possible? After all this time…"

 **Old Nord:** "I fear there is too much we do not yet know."

 **Frea:** "Please, tell Storn what has happened."

 **Storn:** "So, you two have seen things, yes? My magic grows weak, and so does the barrier around our village. Time is short. Tell me what you know."

 **Adonato:** "We read a book in Miraak's temple, and went somewhere. Miraak was there."

 **Storn:** "The legends speak of that place. Terrible battles fought at the temple. The dragons burning it to the ground in rage. They speak also of something worse than dragons buried within. Difficult to imagine, but if true… It means what I feared has come to pass. Miraak was never truly done, and now has returned. If you could go to this place and see him… Are you like Miraak? Are you Dragonborn?"

 **Lilina:** "I am indeed."

 **Storn:** "Then perhaps you are connected with him. The old tales say he, too, was Dragonborn."

 **Lilina:** "What does it mean if we're both Dragonborn?"

 **Storn:** "I am unsure. It may mean that you could save us, or it may mean that you could bring about our destruction. But our time here is running out. The few of us left free of control cannot protect ourselves for much longer. You must go to Saering's Watch. Learn there the word that Miraak learned long ago, and use that knowledge on the Wind Stone. You may be able to break the hold on our people there, and free them from control."

 **Adonato:** "There's a Thu'um here?"

 **Lilina:** "Makes sense, there seems to have been a large amount of dragons here too."

 **Storn:** "That knowledge may be our only hope, please do not wait."

 **Frea:** "I will stay here to protect the village once more now that I know you're working on the solution."

 _*They part ways, Adonato and Lilina heading north west with the Trio following closely behind. Before they reach their destination it becomes nightfall, Lilina and Adonato make camp, the Trio do the same but are jealous*_

 **Rowley:** "I wish we had a fire."

 **Jensine:** "No point in talking about it, you know we can't."

 **Rowley:** "Still want one."

 _*Fasrin hisses and they hear a commotion from Lilina and Adonato's camp, they look over to see a pack of werewolves around the couple. Lilina has her axe drawn and a spell in her left hand while Adonato has his two daggers. The leader of the werewolves transforms and Jensine covers Fasrin's eyes until he gets some robes, wrapping it around himself*_

 **Adonato:** "Say what you want, we do not wish to start a fight but we are willing to finish one."

 **Leader:** "Relax human, we have no wish to fight, we only wish to welcome the fellow werewolf to Solstheim, although she does smell familiar."

 _*Lilina walks forward curiously and sniffs*_

 **Lilina:** "Wait a minute, have you even been near Falkreath before?"

 **Leader:** "A few of my pack and I went into Skyrim to talk to the Companions, we are allies. Never heard of me? Majni?"

 **Lilina:** "Nope."

 **Adonato:** "Never heard of you."

 **Majni:** "Damn those lot, they never talk about anyone else. Either way any friend of theirs is a friend of ours. I'll even avoid killing the human because he is with you and helping the fight against whatever is controlling the people of Solstheim."

 **Adonato:** "How do you know our mission?"

 **Majni:** "The shopkeeper that sold you the map told us about a few people who were looking into the stones, we decided to help."

 **Lilina:** "How will you help us?"

 _*Majni holds out a ring to Lilina, it shines bright against the white snow*_

 **Majni:** "The Companions focus on their strength, we have magic. This ring is blessed and when you're transformed will heal light wounds."

 **Lilina:** "That's pretty good, how much?"

 **Majni:** "It is 3500 septims, I'm sorry it is so much but they aren't easy to make. And they are normally 7000."

 **Lilina:** "Only 3500? I can do that."

 _*Lilina reaches into her coin purse and counts out 3500 septims and hands it to Majni who gives her the ring, Lilina slides it onto her finger and notes how warm it feels*_

 **Adonato:** "Let me guess, now you'll go do your own thing and leave us to take care of ourselves."

 **Majni:** "I'm sorry, but we have to be careful to not let any of us careful to not let any of us be controlled, werewolf slaves would be too dangerous."

 **Lilina:** "Thank you and we understand, don't we Adonato."

 _*Adonato sighs and nods, Majni scowls at him slightly before transforming and howling, running off with his pack*_

 **Adonato:** "Solstheim is annoying."

 **Lilina:** "Oh come on it's not that bad."

 **Adonato:** "Better than nothing, you can have first sleep, I'll wake you should something happen."

 _*Adonato sheathes his daggers and sits, grabbing his bow. Seeing Lilina lying in her bedroll the trio relax and do the same, doing the same routine as the previous night, hoping that Lilina doesn't transform and smell them*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	51. Chapter 51

***Chapter 51***

 _*The next morning Adonato groans, cracking his joints before getting some vegetables from their carry sack, eating a carrot before handing Lilina two cooked potatoes. They continue north west unaware of the trio following them. They skirt around some ruins and enemies on the way wanting to minimise conflict on the way, quickly they get to their destination and hide behind some rocks as they see a similar dragon to one that Miraak had in that strange place*_

 **Adonato:** "I handle the drauger you get the dragon?"

 **Lilina:** "Sounds like a plan."

 _*Adonato vaults the rock and easily takes out the drauger, hearing Lilina shouting at the dragon and Adonato wonders why a dragon slayer chose a melee weapon. Adonato raises his bow and looses an arrow into the shoulder joint if the dragon wing causing it to crash into the ground. Lilina jumps on it's back and uses a fireball to blind it before using her axe to severe it's spine. She jumps off and gets ready to receive the soul while the trio are nearby around a small fire and drinking tea*_

 **Adonato:** "Thought you needed some help."

 **Lilina:** "Thanks."

 _*Lilina readies herself for the soul as the dragon starts to burn up, but before she could absorb it Miraak fades into view and takes the soul for himself*_

 **Miraak:** "Not this time dragonborn, this one's mine."

 **Lilina:** "What? How are you doing this?"

 **Miraak:** "I grow ever stronger."

 **Lilina:** "I worked hard on getting that you prick."

 _*Adonato releases an arrow but it goes straight through Miraak*_

 **Adonato:** "Oh damn it."

 **Lilina:** "What a parasite."

 _*Miraak laughs in triumph and disappears, Adonato rolls his eyes*_

 **Adonato:** "Let's get this word, I'm sick of this shit."

 _*Adonato walks to the word wall, leaning against it and pointing at the glowing blue word, Lilina walks up to it and reads the word"_

 **Lilina:** "Without that soul I can't use this word, not until I get the soul of a dragon that knows it."

 **Adonato:** "Huh, so that's how it works, but we can't get a soul with him around, it was weird that I couldn't hit him."

 **Lilina:** "We need to at least try."

 **Adonato:** "Think your bound weapons could hit him."

 _*Adonato stands and rubs his sore shoulder*_

 **Lilina:** "I'm not sure, you ok?"

 **Adonato:** "I'm good."

 _*Adonato pulls out his map*_

 **Adonato:** "There's a place just south-west we can check out, might have to loot we are running low on funds."

 **Lilina:** "We are?"

 **Adonato:** "We should have enough but it's better to be sure."

 _*Adonato puts the map away and they start heading south and soon arrive at a cave, shivering slightly as a cold atmosphere seems to be escaping the entrance. Lilina shrugs and walks in, confronted by dead bodies and a barred door, finding it curious that the bar is on the outside of the door. After taking the valuables they start walking into the cave, Adonato is going slowly while Lilina walks straight in, she almost stands on a large spider and squeals, getting fireball spells in each hand and basting it until the spider is ash. Adonato holds in his laughter as Lilina scowls at him. They steadily continue through the cave, this time Adonato leads and takes out any spiders in their path, shooting the explosive ones before they get too close. They find it strange when they see large yellow spiders controlling people, however they are still no match for Lilina and Adonato. Happily they manage to get a fair bit in the way of valuables, despite Lilina wanting to leave, before reaching the last area where they see a coffin in front of a Word Wall. Lilina sighs as she tells Adonato it's a dragon priest, drawing her axe and readying a fireball in the other and going down one staircase while Adonato crouches and descends the other set, bow at the ready. The temperature of the room plummets, lid suddenly slides off and a large cloaked figure with a white mask emerges, raising its left hand towards Adonato and summoning a strange tentacle creature that he remembers from when they saw Miraak. While Adonato is preoccupied the dragon priest advances towards Lilina, surrounding himself with a cloak of ice. The edge touches Lilina and she jumps back, sending a fireball flying but a ward stops it in its tracks. Lilina is now using footwork to avoid the cloak while using wards to protect against attacks. When she sees the priest's attack patterns she coaxes him into a corner, hitting the wall with a fireball and through the explosion she throws her axe, killing the priest and causing the creature to vanish. Lilina walks to the fallen priest and takes off his mask, putting it on her belt then rips her axe out before the body disintegrates, the crunch of bone echoing. Both of them are panting and Adonato sits on the floor leaning against the chest and facing the way they came in, Lilina reading the word on the wall before joining Adonato, he chuckles when he sees the Black Book*_

 **Adonato:** "Found another book we can read."

 **Lilina:** "In a minute."

 **Adonato:** "So, Alduin is no problem and a war against the Altmeri Dominion is no big deal, but slightly large spiders and you lose it?"

 **Lilina:** "Shut the fuck up."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	52. Chapter 52

***Chapter 52***

 _*Jensine, Fasrin and Rowley are quite concerned when they feel the ground shake slightly from some small explosions, however they still follow Lilina and Adonato into the cold cave. The Trio are careful and use Jensine's trained ears to avoid confrontation. While avoiding Lilina and Adonato the Trio come across a cage with a strange machine inside, Jensine picks the lock and hearing the couple getting far away, she and Rowley drag out a dead body of a dark elf out before they sit down on the table while Fasrin inspects the strange device*_

 **Rowley:** "This is tiring, how can you two keep this up?"

 **Jensine:** "We have been at this much longer than you."

 **Fasrin:** "Oh my gods it's the Imbuing chamber!"

 **Jensine:** "Shush!"

 **Rowley:** "A what?"

 **Fasrin:** "I only heard rumors about this thing but you can make spider spells."

 _*She picks up the journal and reads it aloud*_

 **Fasrin:** "I've only tried a few combinations but things look promising."

 _*Fasrin continues reading in her head and starts to grab some ingredients from around the table and placing them into the machine*_

 **Rowley:** "Spider spells? Like the things we have seen?"

 **Jensine:** "Hm, could be useful."

 **Fasrin:** "No, no, these spiders that come out are magic, cloaked, jumping, exploding, all the different elements, not white."

 _*Fasrin pulls the nob on the front of the machine and watches eagerly as the machine clangs and whirs, after a few seconds it stops, Fasrin opens it and grabs out a small scroll*_

 **Fasrin:** "It actually worked look guys."

 **Rowley:** "What type did you make?"

 **Fasrin:** "Well it was a flawless ruby and a damaged spider pod so it should be an exploding flame spider."

 _*Fasrin opens the scroll and reads the spell to conjure the spider, as she does this three small red and yellow flaming spiders crawl out and proceed to crawl onto Fasrin*_

 **Rowley:** "Oh that's creepy."

 **Jensine:** "Seems useful for espionage, how much control do you have?"

 **Rowley:** "Can you tell them to not attack us please? An explosion would alert Lilina and Adonato."

 _*Fasrin points at the ground in front of her and the spiders crawl down to meet the position of where her finger is pointing, awaiting their next orders*_

 **Fasrin:** "This is so fucking awesome."

 _*Rowley shivers as the temperature suddenly drops*_

 **Jensine:** "Hmm, return them to their scroll please, we might have to come back and mess around with the machine after our job is done. Let's melt the door shut once we are outside and we can listen for anyone entering the cave."

 **Rowley:** "What if Lilina and Adonato come this way?"

 **Jensine:** "We will use the trap door to escape."

 _*Jensine points to a ladder across from them with a trapdoor which appears to lead up outside*_

 **Fasrin:** "I don't think I can make them disappear, I'll just tell them to stick close."

 _*The spiders then crawl to Fasrin's feet and wait by her, Jensine smiles at them and Rowley looks between Fasrin and Jensine before standing up and walking towards the rest of the cave*_

 **Rowley:** "I'll just go make sure there's nobody sneaking up on us, behave you two."

 _*As Rowley walks out Fasrin sits next to Jensine, followed by her spiders*_

 **Jensine:** "So, Solstheim is a strange place, Isn't it Kofasrin?"

 **Fasrin:** "Yes it is, but why do you call me that?"

 _*Jensine shrugs*_

 **Jensine:** "I feel like you deserve it, besides, it suits you."

 **Fasrin:** "Thank you Jensine, that means a lot coming from you."

 _*Jensine smiles and looks down slightly*_

 **Jensine:** "You know, it's weird, Lilina and Adonato are in a different league than us but for once I feel like we are as important as they are."

 _*Fasrin smiles and starts to lean in towards Jensine for a kiss Jensine leans close, closing her eyes slightly but just before their lips make contact there is a loud bang from the rest of the cave and Rowley runs in, covered in dirt*_

 **Rowley:** "We missed a few spiders, I almost stepped on one."

 **Jensine:** "Damn it, let's get out of here, we will have to guard the entrance from the outside. Fasrin please melt the door closed so nobody else can access the machine."

 _*Jensine runs out and shoots the spiders chasing Rowley as he rushes out the trapdoor, Fasrin sighs and melts the cage door shut before following Rowley up the ladder, Jensine close behind*_

 _*A few moments before, in another part of the cave, Lilina and Adonato hear an explosion and jump slightly in surprise*_

 **Adonato:** "Guess a skeever or something found an exploding one."

 **Lilina:** "Whatever it was I'm glad they got rid of one."

 _*Adonato rolls his eyes and stands up slowly, sighing*_

 **Adonato:** "So, another book, think the same thing will happen again?"

 **Lilina:** "I doubt Miraak will be there, at least not in that exact spot."

 **Adonato:** "Probably not, seems like it sent you to a specific spot rather than to him, don't worry, there won't be any large spiders. Wait, how do you deal with Frostbite spiders?"

 **Lilina:** "I usually conjure up a flame atronach, familiar and send in Lydia."

 **Adonato:** "Ah, so you wimp out."

 **Lilina:** "No… I make a tactical retreat."

 **Adonato:** "From spiders, anyway, let's get into this book."

 _*Adonato motions for Lilina to proceed, who shoves Adonato playfully before picking the book up and reading it with him. Just like last time the tentacles surround them and they find themselves in the strange dimension*_

 **Adonato:** "Well, let's get this over with."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	53. Chapter 53

***Chapter 53***

 _*Feeling dizzy the pair rub their foreheads waiting to regain sight to fully take in their surroundings, a room made up of books from the floor to the ceiling, to their immediate right on the floor was a pool of black sludge, pages swirled in the hallway in front of them and littered the floor, a small light above them slowly moved forward providing the little amount of light in these otherwise pitch black halls, Lilina could smell something rotten like it had been decaying for years*_

 **Lilina:** "Gods it smells like shit in here."

 _*Adonato looks down at his faded hands and groans*_

 **Adonato:** "Why does this keep happening?"

 **Lilina:** "It's probably due to you having a split soul."

 **Adonato:** "That makes sense-"

 _*Before he could finish his sentence they both feel a searing pain enveloping their entire bodies. When they notice that they are no longer in the light they begin feeling drained as they step quickly into the light, realising it is a refuge*_

 **Adonato:** "Guess we have to stick to the light, a new concept for me."

 **Lilina:** "You should try the concept of being a good husband."

 **Adonato:** "Ouch, that was uncalled for."

 _*The pair continue on their path following the spot of light to avoid being burned until Lilina walks over to a pool of sludge peering into it's dark waters, suddenly a tentacle springs out thrashing around barely missing Lilina as she jumps out of the way before it could make contact. A little ways later, after walking through some flying papers, the same thing happens again but this time the monster exposes its eye and Lilina kicks it, the thing retreating. They come across a room and see some of the strange tentacle creatures they fought earlier, now knowing more about their biology Lilina easily puts the creatures down with lightning strikes. Following the lights they see what looks like a tall fish man as they make their way across the precarious looking bridges. Adonato runs straight through the creature which makes it look down and not notice as Lilina crouches in front of it, swinging her axe horizontally, severing the leg at the knee cap. Lilina then looks up and uses Unrelenting force to make it fly off the ledge, after throwing the severed limb off after the creature Lilina rushes to an awaiting Adonato under a light, both of them recuperating. Adonato tells Lilina to stay there as he sneaks ahead, pushing through the pain until he gets up a ramp reaching another light source to his right from which he sees a large fish man, even bigger than the last and judging by the scars had been in more fights. He returns to Lilina and they begin to devise a plan. When they're ready they work their way up to the same light source as where Adonato went before. The fish man has his back to the couple Adonato looses an arrow so that it phases through the creature's head, it jumps back in surprise at the blur it sees suddenly. It looks at the strange transparent arrow stuck in the ground as it fades into nothingness, the fish man sees Adonato as he runs across and stands on the side of one of the book pillars. It swings at him over and over, spitting strange balls of tentacles and goop at Adonato while he yells profanity at the creature. The fish man doesn't realise as Lilina eats away at the other two pillars with her axe and fire magic. When the support Adonato is standing on creaks and gives way Lilina uses Fire Breath to finish off the other two and retreats to a lit platform followed closely by Adonato. They both collapse feeling drained as the large amounts of books falls onto the monster, it lays there only its head exposed as it screams almost dead. Lilina feels recharged and saunters over, finishing it off with her axe. When Lilina has looted what she could Adonato holds her shoulder as she opens the book on the pedestal, they are surprised as three glowing orbs project from the book's page*_

 **Adonato:** "What are they?"

 **Lilina:** "I don't know, let's see."

 **Adonato:** "What do they say in the circles?"

 **Lilina:** "Combat skills increase, magic skills increase, or increase stealth, I like the sound of the magic one."

 _*Lilina touches the green orb of magic and a blue mist is absorbed into Lilina filling her with her new power, then as their vision blurs they close their eyes and when they open them again they are back in White Ridge Barrow*_

 **Lilina:** "I'm going to be sick."

 _*Lilina runs to a corner quickly and proceeds to vomit profusely, Adonato rushes over and rubs her back*_

 **Adonato:** "Maybe we need a good bed."

 **Lilina:** "Thanks and yeah let's get out of here."

 _*Adonato leads Lilina out the cave, carrying the Black Book to show the Skaal village. They make their way to the village with the trio tailing them, the trio getting jealous as they see Lilina and Adonato settling in for a good night's sleep*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	54. Chapter 54

***Chapter 54***

 _*As Lilina and Adonato sleep in a Skaal tent the Trio sit, overlooking the village and discussing their plans until they hear a flapping sound approaching and duck into some bushes. A red dragon flies over and Fasrin thinking quick launches a fireball at the ground near the village, Lilina and Adonato run out weapons drawn. They dodge the fire breath before sending a flurry of arrows and spells at the dragon, finishing it quickly. Lilina runs to it and sighs in relief when she begins to absorb the soul, dancing in celebration as she learns the word she needs. After doing her happy dance Lilina leads Adonato back to bed, still exhausted. Jensine and Rowley smile*_

 **Rowley:** "Good job, some real quick thinking."

 **Jensine:** "Yes, good work, but back to business, I think we should somehow tell Lilina about the assassins who want to kill her."

 **Rowley:** "How do we tell them without them finding out we are here?"

 **Fasrin:** "Maybe in a letter?"

 **Rowley:** "How would we deliver a message?"

 **Jensine:** "A spider?"

 **Fasrin:** "Why not just a courier?"

 **Jensine:** "We must conserve money, and the courier would describe us to them."

 **Fasrin:** "That seems logical, you should write the letter Rowley, they don't know your handwriting."

 **Rowley:** "What should it say?"

 **Jensine:** "We will include the original assassin's letter so you don't have to say too much, just that they have allies on the island."

 **Fasrin:** "I'll make the letter fire proof, because of the spider."

 _*she looks over at the small flaming spiders leaving tiny burnt footprints in the snow, meanwhile Rowley writes the note, his handwriting reflecting his days as a country boy*_

 **Rowley:** "Ok, done."

 **Fasrin:** "Pass it over, I'll enchant it."

 _*Rowley hands it over, putting the writing kit away, Fasrin enchants the letter and straps it to the spider*_

 **Fasrin:** "Should we send it now?"

 **Jensine:** "Yes, just leave it in front of the entrance, they'll see it."

 _*Fasrin directs the spider to stand by the tent and wait, the spider crawls towards the entrance of their tent slowly plodding along*_

 **Jensine:** "Now you two get to sleep."

 **Fasrin:** "Goodnight Jensine."

 **Jensine:** "Goodnight."

 _*Rowley yawns and goes to sleep, almost instantly, Fasrin noticing Jensine seems a little tired but figures they all are so she just drifts off*_

 _*the next morning Adonato and Lilina wake up early, they are confronted by the spider and Lilina squeaks as she stomps it to death. When she is done Adonato notices the note and reads it before passing it to Lilina*_

 **Adonato:** "Seems we have some friends."

 **Lilina:** "I wish they didn't send a fucking spider, I hope they don't take offence to me killing the poor thing, now I just feel horrible."

 **Adonato:** "Not your fault you freaked out at something the size of your foot, but we must keep an eye out for these assassins. For now I'll have Storn keep this book safe while we cleanse the wind stone. I think it was wind, I don't bloody know."

 **Lilina:** "Which was the closest to the village? The one we walked past coming from Miraak's temple?"

 **Adonato:** "Well the wind stone is the one Storn wants us to go to, you sure you know the right word?"

 **Lilina:** "I could test it out."

 **Adonato:** "Do that there, for now I'm hungry."

 _*Lilina and Adonato go to the camp fire that is being used to cook some soup, while eating breakfast Adonato asks Storn to keep the Black Book safe and warns not to read it. After breakfast and gathering Lilina and Adonato head out towards the nearest stone, the Trio having to move east quickly to avoid detection. When they reach the stone Adonato drags the people away from the stone a bit and Lilina shouts at it, the four surrounding pillars crumbling. One of the fish people appear from the liquid around the stone and Adonato jumps on it, holding it's head with one hand and plunging his dagger into it's spine over and over until it falls. Adonato walks to Lilina and chuckles*_

 **Adonato:** "That felt good."

 **Lilina:** "Having fun?"

 **Adonato:** "I wanted to fight one of those things back in the book, let's get back to the village."

 **Lilina:** "Hang on a minute I need something else to eat, I'm still really hungry."

 **Adonato:** "How? You yelled at a rock and that's it, come on, you can eat at the village."

 **Lilina:** "Fine, but I'm eating some horker and ash yam soup there, ash yams are quite nice."

 _*Lilina's stomach growls as they make the short trip back to the village, Adonato sitting down with Storn as Lilina eats as much as she can*_

 **Adonato:** "Do you know anything about that Black Book?"

 **Storn:** "That Miraak had this? It is a dark thing, unnatural. I would have nothing to do with it. But the dark elf wizard, Neloth… He came to us some time ago, asking about Black Books. I believe he knows great deal about them. Perhaps too much. Seek him out to the south. But be cautious. There is something else at work here."

 **Adonato:** "Thank you Storn, what does this wizard's house look like?"

 **Storn:** "You'll know it when you see it, you can't miss it."

 **Adonato:** "Huh ok, oh, and in the book and at the stone there were these fish people, what are they called?"

 **Storn:** "I don't know much of these books or the creatures that dwell in them."

 **Adonato:** "Alright well we will get going, thank you for your hospitality."

 _*Adonato grabs the book and bows slightly before retrieving Lilina, taking her south while she chews on some jerky. The Trio follow behind but they seem to be going slower than normal, Fasrin sees Jensine has very laboured breathing. Before Fasrin could say anything Jensine collapses and her breathing stops*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	55. Chapter 55

***Chapter 55***

 _*Jensine lays there motionless as Fasrin gives her mouth to mouth. Rowley considers their options and seeing Lilina and Adonato are gone he kneels*_

 **Rowley:** "We have to take her to that village."

 _*Fasrin nods and helps Rowley to carry Jensine towards the village, when they reach the village they set Jensine down and Frea recognises them and runs over*_

 **Frea:** "You lot again? What happened?

 **Fasrin:** "Please help us she's not breathing we don't know what happened, you have to help."

 _*Frea kneels and feels Jensine's pulse, her eyes widen and she picks Jensine up, rushing into a tent that is decorated with some plants*_

 **Rowley:** "I guess that's the doctor's."

 **Fasrin:** "I don't care if they're a necromancer I just want my Jensine back."

 _*Rowley puts his hand on Fasrin's shoulder as she starts to tear up*_

 **Rowley:** "We should go sit by the fire, us being cold and sad won't help her."

 _*Fasrin nods and walks over with Rowley to the fire, cuddling into him for comfort, still sobbing*_

 _*A few minutes later Frea comes out and sits next to them, Fasrin's heart skips a beat when she sees blood on Frea stomach*_

 **Frea:** "It's promising but we won't know what the result will be until the doctor gets back to us."

 **Fasrin:** "Is she breathing? Why are you covered in blood?"

 **Frea:** "We got her breathing, she coughed up some blood. It's a disease called Stomite."

 **Rowley:** "Are we in any danger?"

 **Frea:** "Not right now, it is typically a case of a person trying to resist a metal attack like mind control while facing other stresses. When was the last time you three had a warm meal?"

 **Fasrin:** "I'm not sure, a fair while ago, Rowley do you remember?"

 **Rowley:** "Not since we got here, but if that's a factor then why has she been affected and not us?"

 **Frea:** "You'll have to ask her if you get the chance, I'll convince my father the village chief to allow you to take refuge, and to keep your stay here a secret."

 **Fasrin:** "Thank you Frea, when do you think we can see her again?"

 **Frea:** "Just wait for the doctor young one, this cannot be rushed."

 _*Frea smiles softly at Fasrin before going to find Storn. Rowley sighs and stands up, stretching slightly*_

 **Rowley:** "Let's go see if we can get some food, we don't need us going down too. Jensine would never forgive me if I let her girlfriend starve."

 **Fasrin:** "Girlfriend? What are you on about, we aren't together."

 **Rowley:** "Uh huh, ok."

 _*Rowley chuckles as he walks towards the cooking pot. After a few minutes of small talk and flirting with the serving girl he gets two bowls of soup, bringing one back to Fasrin, who takes the bowl from him, and pauses for a minute*_

 **Fasrin:** "…Did she say anything about me?"

 **Rowley:** "Who?"

 _*Rowley starts swallowing his soup quickly, burning his tongue in the process*_

 **Fasrin:** "Jensine, you know who I was talking about."

 **Rowley:** "Well she and I don't think you and I have ever really talked alone before this."

 **Fasrin:** "Are you just trying to avoid my question?"

 **Rowley:** "No, honest. Maybe after all this we should go on holidays."

 **Fasrin:** "All three of us?"

 **Rowley:** "Yeah, get to know each other, I mean do you know my favourite colour? What about my favourite food?"

 **Fasrin:** "No but do you know mine?"

 **Rowley:** "No, you see my point, anyway we will worry about that later."

 _*Rowley finishes his soup happily, licking his lips. As he gets up to return his bowl Rowley is met by an older man in very simple leather clothes*_

 **Rowley:** "Ah, you must be the doctor."

 **Doctor:** "The girl is conscious barely, she will live but it will be hard for her to do too much for a day or two. I recommend only one of you see her at a time."

 _*The doctor walks to the fire and warms his hands as Rowley returns his bowl and tries to look busy. Fasrin takes the hint and nervously goes to the doctor's tent, entering to see Jensine on a table with blankets on her, the ground next to the table covered in blood. When Jensine sees Fasrin she smiles weakly and holds her hand out which Fasrin takes*_

 **Jensine:** "Hello."

 **Fasrin:** "Hey Jensine."

 **Jensine:** "Sorry to scare you, are you two ok?"

 **Fasrin:** "Much better now… I mean we're fine, we were just worried about you."

 **Jensine:** "I'm fine, I don't know what happened though, I feel hungover."

 **Fasrin:** "Are you under any stress?"

 **Jensine:** "Well we all are, why?"

 **Fasrin:** "Well that's a reason why you got sick."

 **Jensine:** "Oh."

 _*Jensine looks away and down, scaring Fasrin as she starts to sob. Fasrin moves closer and holds Jensine close, comforting her*_

 **Jensine:** "I just don't feel ready, Adonato has been acting off, he's getting old and after that I'll have to be the leader! I don't know if I can do that."

 **Fasrin:** "Jensine you have nothing to worry about, you're an amazing leader with an amazing heart, you can do anything you put your mind to."

 _*Jensine continues to cry and Fasrin kisses her forehead. Fasrin gets on the table and puts Jensine's head on her lap, softly patting her, Jensine slowly smiling*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	56. Chapter 56

***Chapter 56***

 _*Further south Lilina and Adonato are following the coast going towards the wizard's house. A joke from Adonato about Lilina's 'dragon sized' appetite is interrupted by the arrival at a campsite full of nords. After a few minutes of observation Adonato decides to talk to the leader, maybe to get more information about the area and the wizard*_

 **Nord leader:** "It won't be easy to get rid of the Rieklings, Kuvar."

 **Kuvar:** "I never said it would be. But either way, we have to try. Whether we succeed or not, it'll stir up some some of the old blood in this crowd."

 **Nord leader:** "I'm not going to lead them to their deaths if they aren't ready."

 **Kuvar:** "Then train them. What are we doing here? We should either get used to staying here, or be prepping to retake the hall. You're having us do neither, and I can't stomach it."

 **Nord leader:** "Your stomach isn't my problem. We'll act when I say we do and not before."

 **Kuvar:** "Well, you'd better say something. And soon."

 **Adonato:** "Um, hello, I'm Adonato and this is my wife Lilina, we just seek some information."

 **Nord leader:** "Ah, welcome, we will help you as much as we can. I'm Bojold and this is my husband Kuvar, we have all been on edge since we got kicked out of our home. The mead hall, up there on the hill. We were… some Rieklings have taken is over."

 **Lilina:** "How were you kicked out by a bunch of Rieklings? Aren't they only a few feet tall?"

 **Bujold:** "They had tenacity and numbers while we'd grown soft."

 **Lilina:** "Perhaps we may be able to help?"

 **Bujold:** "You're offering help? That may rouse some of these layabouts to actually fight again."

 **Adonato:** "We have to see the wizard first, we can help on our way back north. Do you have any information that may speed up our trip?"

 **Bujold:** "We know very little about the wizard, all we know is there is one of the large stones along the way and he lives in a giant mushroom."

 **Adonato:** "A… giant mushroom?"

 **Bujold:** "Yes, in a forest of other mushrooms."

 **Lilina:** "We can cleanse the stone on the way there, thank you."

 **Adonato:** "Yes, thank you for the information, we will be back to help soon."

 _*After farewells Lilina and Adonato continue south. Along the way they come across the Sun Stone, this time they get ready for the fish man, Adonato nocking an arrow as Lilina readies some paralysis spells. Lilina yells 'GOL', causing the structure to crumble as one of the fish men rise from the liquid. Lilina casts the spells which makes the creature fall face down and Adonato jumps on its back, and loose three arrows into where the spinal cord connects to the brain stem. After 10 seconds it falls limp dead, they hear one man talking about having to make tea for his master. Two dunmer in Nordic carved armour seem confused and walk away as Adonato collects his arrows and the couple continue south. After another half hour at a slow pace, due to Lilina feeling sick, they reach a forest of mushrooms the size of trees and they see not too far away is a mushroom that makes Dragonsreach appear small"_

 **Adonato:** "Well, the Skall leader said we couldn't miss it."

 **Lilina:** "Let's hurry up and get inside, my feet are tired."

 _*Lilina and Adonato continue towards the tallest mushroom, as they near the entrance they see a Dunmer woman and a Dunmer man*_

 **Dunmer woman:** "Why are you out here? Aren't you supposed to be in the tower assisting Master Neloth?"

 **Dunmer man:** "Why won't this summoning work? If you must know, I'm trying to get this Ash Guardian spell to work. Now let me concentrate."

 **Adonato:** "Hello, I'm Adonato and this is Lilina."

 **Dunmer man:** "I don't think you belong here. Does Master Neloth know about you?"

 **Lilina:** "A little trouble with the spell?"

 **Dunmer man:** "Yes. I'm trying to summon an Ash Guardian. I'm just having trouble deciphering Master Neloth's handwriting. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to concentrate."

 **Lilina:** "I understand, good luck."

 _*The couple continue to the door then inside, they see a glowing platform and Adonato steps onto it first, lifting him into the air and him landing on a wooden platform*_

 **Dunmer mage:** "How am I supposed to get anything done with part of the tower withered like this?"

 **Adonato:** "Neloth?"

 **Dunmer mage:** "That is my name."

 _*Adonato steps forward as Lilina follows him up, she runs to a nearby basket and vomits in it, Neloth looking at her in disgust*_

 **Neloth:** "You again. Didn't I see you in Raven Rock?"

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	57. Chapter 57

***Chapter 57***

 _*Lilina vomits a few more times and Neloth tells her not to move, going to a table to look at notes. Adonato follows him and sit on a chair*_

 **Adonato:** "So I was told you were the person to talk about the Black Books."

 **Neloth:** "You refer to the tomes of esoteric knowledge that old Hermaeus Mora has scattered throughout the world?"

 **Adonato:** "Those are the ones, we have found a few but I feel like we will need to find more."

 **Neloth:** "Found a few? Yes, and read them too didn't you? Don't try to deny it, you two have got the look. Dangerous knowledge is still knowledge and therefore useful. Usually turns out to be the most useful, in my experience."

 **Adonato:** "Dangerous knowledge is what we need to stop Miraak."

 _*Adonato looks at Lilina still throwing up*_

 **Adonato:** "How's it going honey?"

 **Lilina:** "I…I think I'm ok, Neloth do you have anything to drink? I'm really dehydrated and I have a horrible taste in my mouth now."

 **Neloth:** "Over there. Now the path is a dangerous path indeed. Hermaeus Mora gives nothing away for free. You may end up like Miraak, of course. Two power-mad Dragonborn. It could be very interesting.

 _*Lilina takes a bottle of_ _Shein and takes a swig before speaking*_

 **Lilina:** "Do you know where else we can find another Black Book? We've already found one at White Ridge Barrow."

 **Neloth:** "Oh yes. They're not hard to locate once you know how to look for them. I have one here that I've been using to locate more."

 **Adonato:** "There's one here?"

 **Neloth:** "Yes. I haven't been idle while this fascinating madness engulfed Solstheim. But my book isn't what you're looking for."

 **Adonato:** "How so?"

 **Neloth:** "I'm quite sure it is unconnected with this Miraak. But I do know where to find a Black Book that can help you."

 **Adonato:** "Where is it? We must be quick."

 **Neloth:** "I know where it is, I haven't been able to get it though, but maybe together we can unlock the secrets the Dwemer left behind."

 **Adonato:** "The Dwemer? What do they have to do with the Black Book?"

 **Neloth:** "Forbidden knowledge was somewhat of a specialty of the dwarves. You don't think they would just leave it alone do you? It seems the ancient Dwemer discovered this book and took it to study. I found their "reading room" in the ruins of Nchardak. The book is there, but it's sealed in a protective case which I wasn't able to open. But perhaps the three of us together will be able to get at the book. To Nchardak, then. Follow me."

 _*Adonato follows closely behind, then Lilina floats down, carrying the basket. As she exits Lilina tips out the contents and burns the basket, deciding it of the best. On their way to the Dwemer ruins, Lilina sparks up some conversation*_

 **Lilina:** "Neloth what are these Black Books and where do they come from?"

 **Neloth:** "Hermaeus Mora has always tried to seduce mortals into his service with the lure of forbidden knowledge. Where the Black Books actually came from… no one really knows. Some appear to have been written far in the past, others might be from the future. Apparently time is more malleable if you're the Deadric Prince of fate and destiny."

 **Adonato:** "Hermaeus Mora, I meant to ask who that was."

 **Neloth:** "If you have to ask that, you'd probably be best off leaving his books to wiser heads than yours."

 **Lilina:** "No need to be harsh."

 **Neloth:** "Like all Deadric Princes, he's not to be trifled with. But he is subtler than most of his ilk, appropriate for the prince of knowledge and fate."

 **Adonato:** "We have trifled with plenty of things, we will be fine."

 **Neloth:** "Many scholars and loremasters have been ensured by the lure of learning the secrets that only Hermaeus Mora possesses. But don't worry. I have no intention of joining them in their endless search through the infinite halls of Apocrypha."

 _*the three of them soon reach Nchardak where they encounter what looks like bandits. After a few minutes of fighting they wipe them out. They walk up to the entrance and Adonato shakes the bars over the door*_

 **Neloth:** "I sealed the door when I left to keep out ignorant meddlers. Let me unlock it."

 _*Lilina leads the way inside and they come to a large circular room with a clear section in the centre with a book under it. Lilina walks to the button to raise the book and presses it*_

 **Adonato:** "No power."

 **Neloth:** "We'll have to do this the hard way. If we can restore the steam supply to this room, I'm certain I can open it."

 **Adonato:** "Well lead on wizard, let's get the steam pumping."

 _*Lilina and Adonato follow Neloth into an elevator where they go even deeper underground. When they reach the bottom they follow Neloth through passages until the reach a flooded room seeing what looks like metal flowers on pedestals. Neloth puts his cube on one and it seems to produce some energy and Neloth explains that the pumps still work as the water level decreases*_

 **Neloth:** "If we can find four more cubes, we can turn these boilers back on and restore steam power to the room upstairs."

 _*Adonato and Lilina groan*_

 **Adonato:** "I hate fetch quests."

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	58. Chapter 58

***Chapter 58***

 _*Fasrin stays by Jensine's side, keeping her comfortable and hydrated. Meanwhile Rowley sits out with the rest of the village, trading stories and the like when two females approach, one older and the other about Rowley's age. Storn stands and welcomes them back, the older one named Fanari explaining that they were at the wind stone and after it was cleansed she and Morwen were delirious and stayed there until they got there bearings. They sit next to the fire, Morwen sitting on Rowley's right side and looking at him curiously*_

 **Morwen:** "I don't remember seeing around."

 **Rowley:** "I'm visiting."

 **Morwen:** "Are you visiting by yourself or are you with anyone?"

 **Rowley:** "Two friends, they're in the medical tent, one of them got sick and the other is staying with her."

 **Morwen:** "Is your sick friend going to be alright?"

 **Rowley:** "I think so, the doctor was uncertain but I have faith, I'm Rowley by the way."

 **Morwen:** "I'm Morwen, it's nice to meet you."

 **Rowley:** "It's a nice village you have here, reminds me of home, everyone is friends with everyone."

 **Morwen:** "Yes but I miss Skyrim, the beautiful scenery of the vast fields and the tall trees, I used to live in Falkreath, until…"

 _*She stops for a moment and takes a deep breath*_

 **Rowley:** "Falkreath is beautiful, the tall trees, we live near it next to the lake."

 **Morwen:** "Wait why didn't you ask me why I stopped?"

 **Rowley:** "I know what it's like to lose something, and what it's like to tell people, I won't push the subject."

 _*Rowley smiles, subconsciously rubbing where his left arm used to be*_

 **Morwen:** "I know you probably don't want to answer this, and it's ok if you don't but may I ask what happen to your arm?"

 **Rowley:** "A man, he came to my village in eastern Skyrim, I stepped in front of my father but the man cut off my arm and killed my father anyway, I'll get stronger, then I'll kill him."

 **Morwen:** "Oh Rowley I'm so sorry for your loss."

 **Rowley:** "I came to grips with it a while ago, are you willing to share? If not I understand fully."

 **Morwen:** "Both my parents died, my mother lived in the village here and my father was a sailor, he got shipwrecked and that's how they met, my mother went with my father back to Skyrim."

 **Rowley:** "My condolences, but don't worry you'll fit in, all of us have had rough lives, except Fasrin, her life has been pretty good. Anyway I'm rambling, shall I walk you to your shelter? I'm sure you'll want to get changed."

 **Morwen:** "Why thank you."

 _*She smiles at Rowley and starts to walk off Rowley scrambles up and walks closely with her, noticing around Morwen's neck*_

 **Rowley:** "That's a beautiful pendent."

 **Morwen:** "This? This is my mother's, I've been wanting to go to Falkreath to give it to someone."

 **Rowley:** "And why haven't you?"

 **Morwen:** "I don't really want to go back there, too many bad memories."

 **Rowley:** "Oh, well what if you had someone with you?"

 _*Rowley puts his hand on Morwen's shoulder*_

 **Rowley:** "I know what it's like, I relive that moment every time I see Ebony."

 **Morwen:** "I'll have to think about it, when are you and your friends going back to Skyrim?"

 **Rowley:** "I, don't know, we have come to help our, um, mentors? So I don't know, still a fair while though."

 **Morwen:** "Your mentors? Where are they?"

 **Rowley:** "I don't know, we split off when Jensine collapsed."

 **Morwen:** "Weren't they worried about her?"

 **Rowley:** "They don't know we're here."

 **Morwen:** "Wait why don't they know?"

 **Rowley:** "They wouldn't accept our help, they would make us return to Skyrim."

 **Morwen:** "Ah well your secret is safe with me."

 _*Rowley smiles as he sees Jensine walk out supported by Fasrin*_

 **Rowley:** "Those are my friends, I have to go check on them, I'll talk to you later Morwen."

 _*Rowley kisses her hand then rushes to the fire and helps Jensine sit*_

 **Rowley:** "Glad to see you moving."

 **Jensine:** "All thanks to Kofasrin."

 _*Jensine smiles at Fasrin, holding her hand, she slowly leans in and closes her eyes, gently kissing Fasrin. Fasrin's eyes widen for a moment then she relaxes and closes her eyes, kissing back nervously. Rowley looks down and awkwardly plays with a rock*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	59. Chapter 59

***Chapter 59***

 _*In the southern end of Solstheim Adonato and Lilina are coming out of the book they got with Neloth. Lilina runs to the corner and vomits as Adonato rubs his forehead*_

 **Adonato:** "That was an experience."

 **Neloth:** "Did you actually learn what you needed to know by reading that Black Book?"

 **Lilina:** "Hermaeus Mora gave me the second word of the bend will shout."

 **Neloth:** "No wonder the Dwemer were so interested in that book. It was indeed one that Miraak used to advance his power as Dragonborn."

 **Adonato:** "Not fun for those who aren't Dragonborn, I have a headache."

 **Lilina:** "Naw poor baby."

 **Neloth:** "I assume there's some bad news. It would be unlike Hermaeus Mora to allow anyone to gain such knowledge without exacting a price."

 **Lilina:** "He wants 'the secrets of the Skaal', in exchange he'll teach me the third word."

 **Neloth:** "What secrets could they have worth keeping from old Mora? Sounds like a bargain to me."

 **Adonato:** "That depends what it is."

 **Neloth:** "Hermaeus Mora learns some fascinating new ways to skin a horker and you become the second most powerful Dragonborn that ever lived. Well that gives me a lot to think about. I need to get back to Tel Mithryn. I have some ideas about how to locate more of these Black Books."

 **Adonato:** "Well let us know when you find out, we should attend to other matters."

 _*after grabbing the book Neloth, Lilina and Adonato exit the ruins where a dragon is awaiting them, Lilina stepping forward*_

 **Dragon:** "Miraak has commanded your death. So it shall be."

 _*a fight ensues, Adonato and Neloth aiming for the wing joints and grounding it before Lilina jumps onto the dragon, swinging her axe into it's head over and over until it stops moving, Lilina absorbing the soul with relief*_

 **Adonato:** "Why would it say that?"

 **Lilina:** "Because Miraak has them under his control, plus Miraak is a coward making others do his dirty work for him, come on let's go."

 _*Lilina and Adonato let Neloth take the book back as they go north to help the Nords*_

 **Adonato:** "I had an idea."

 **Lilina:** "Care to share?"

 **Adonato:** "We should send a letter, see how things are going at Lakeview."

 **Lilina:** "Oh I can ask how Kolderiiv is doing, I miss her so much."

 **Adonato:** "And we can see how Rowley is going with his training, he still has a while to go."

 **Lilina:** "We'll write a letter when we finish helping the Nords."

 **Adonato:** "Sounds good."

 _*Adonato smiles as he and Lilina continue north, they soon arrive at the Nord camp*_

 **Adonato:** "We are back."

 **Bujold:** "Thank the gods you're back, so you're ready to fight?"

 **Adonato:** "How many are there?"

 **Bujold:** "Too many to handle on our own, are you willing to help us or not?"

 **Adonato:** "We will help you kill them."

 **Bujold:** "Let's move then."

 _*Bujold turns to the other nords and shouts out her speech*_

 **Bujold:** "Hey, you lazy milk-drinkers, get over here! I know you're all starting the setting in here, and keep up the fat lives you got used up to in the hall. But look here. These outsiders have more fire than any of you. All I had to do was mention our little infestation, and they volunteered in a second! I don't want to have my spirit outstripped by some wanderers. So let's get up there and kill us some Rieklings!"

 _*Lilina, Adonato and the Nord warriors make their way towards the mead hall, when they arrive there are five outside and hear a large number inside. Adonato kills one with an arrow, aiming at another at the door as the Nord warriors make a wall, killing three Rieklings quickly. Lilina puts a lightning rune on the door and kicks the last one outside, hearing its spine break as it hits a tree. The door opens and six drop charred and smoking, obviously wanting to come out as a large wave. The last six including the chief jump over the bodies of their brethren and throw their tiny spears, two Nord warriors getting hit in the legs and the other four spears being avoided. Adonato uses an arrow to distract the chief as the Nord warriors close in, using the confusion to make a final strike, wiping the last few out*_

 **Lilina:** "That was easy, hey how's your legs doing? Did they get you in the knees?"

 **Nord warrior:** "No, shin and thigh."

 _*Adonato looks at Lilina disapprovingly*_

 **Lilina:** "What? Don't look at me like that, it was a valid question."

 **Bujold:** "Lilina you're just the spirit I need for my second. Do you want to come with me?"

 **Lilina:** "What?"

 **Adonato:** "Um, we can't stick around, sorry."

 **Bujold:** "Oh come on, if we're going to take up residence here again, I need to get the blessing of Hrothmund again."

 **Lilina:** "What do you think Adonato? This may not take much longer, and they can't live here until they do."

 **Adonato:** "Ok, we will write the letter on our way there."

 _*at the Skall village Jensine is recovering with Fasrin helping her. Fasrin sits up straighter as the sound of lightning is heard*_

 **Fasrin:** "That's close."

 **Rowley:** "Maybe we should move, in case it's them."

 **Jensine:** "Where can we go? Let's ask Frea."

 _*the Trio find Frea and ask her where they should go*_

 **Frea:** "The only place would be Raven Rock."

 **Jensine:** "Thank you Frea, we should go now, goodbye."

 _*They say their goodbyes, Rowley says farewell to Morwen, promising to be back before they leave*_

 **Jensine:** "Special lady is there Rowley?"

 _*Rowley pushes her playfully*_

 **Rowley:** "Quiet, let's get a move on."

 _*the trio make their way west towards Raven Rock, keeping Jensine warm, all three of them preparing for hardships*_

[The universe and characters of Skyrim belong to Bethesda and associate corporations, the only things owned by my girlfriend and I are the non-lore friendly characters, equipment, and actions that are required for the story to make sense.]


	60. A little break

***A Little break***

Hello to our readers, we'll be having a small break from posting new chapters, but don't worry we're not going to forget about this story, we love this story so much and we want to produce quality content, we'll be writing chapters in our own time for a while, so stay tuned. Feel free to follow the story to get a notification when we come back, thanks guys.

(We will delete this upon our return)


End file.
